Tortura
by Rosary Blacu
Summary: El objetivo: aquel vampiro ingenuo que piensa en llegar casto al matrimonio. Su artillería: aquellos besos, caricias, palabras y las locuras de una vampira. El plan: ser sexy y no caerse en el intento. Conclusión: aplicar el arte de la seducción y la tortura o casarse. ExB
1. Tortura

_Disclaimer: ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen sino a Stephenie Meyer._

_Notas de la autora: este es mí primer fic que escribo de Twilight; así que espero sea de su agrado._

Tortura.

- Malditas hormonas – murmuró, desde que los Cullen decidieron irse de "vacaciones" por una semana, no soporto estar a solas con Edward; y no es porque ya no lo ame, sino porque estos últimos días deseo tenerlo cada vez más cerca aunque sea un imposible, estos días lo veo más guapo; más sexy.

Pero como pensé es imposible que nosotros intimemos más; el no quiere; aunque también lo deseé; pero; siempre hay un pero, el dice que no, solo porque es un vampiro; solo porque teme lastimarme; cosa que no sucederá; ¿por qué será tan desconfiado?; ¿por qué pensará que soy débil?, ¿por qué tiene miedo de sí mismo?; son preguntas sin respuestas que estos dos últimos días que hemos estado solos, me he formulado; con muchas respuestas, pero ninguna es concreta; ninguna acierta; si pudiera saber que piensa, todo sería más fácil, menos complicado.

He llegado hasta el punto de maldecir mis hormonas; y eso gracias a Edward; ¿cómo llegue a este punto?, es lo que me pregunto; solo tengo una respuesta simple para esto tenerlo solo para mí, verlo como me lo había imaginado, pero que pensé nunca se haría realidad; en eso reside el problema; no se si soportaré estar más tiempo así. He pensado en irme a mi casa, pero allí estaría sola, en mal momento le dieron a Charlie vacaciones; y Alice como buena amiga se ofreció a que pasáramos esos días juntas, su plan perfecto, como siempre; todavía recuerdo cuando me comunicaron la noticia.

_- Bella, querida – comenzó a hablar Esme – mañana salimos de vacaciones._

_- ¿Qué? – fue lo primero que dije; solo había pasado tres días en la casa de los Cullen y de pronto me comunicaban que se iban de vacaciones._

_- Pero no te preocupes Edward estará contigo, el no quiere viajar todavía – agregó, si bien eso me dejo más tranquila; quien se iba a imaginar que era el comienzo de mi tortura; porque no pensé en la sonrisa que se cruzaba por el rostro de Alice, significaba otro de sus planes; seguramente sabía del viaje y aún así me invito a su casa; luego convenció a Edward para que se quedará acompañándome._

Recuerdo que esa noche dormí poco; pensando en lo que podríamos hacer Edward y yo juntos; no llegue a pensar nada fuera de lugar; pensé en salir juntos, cocinar, escuchar cuando el tocaba el piano, ver películas; parezco una tonta enamorada, lo se.

A la mañana siguiente me despedí de los Cullen pensando en que pasaría la mejor semana de mi vida junto con Edward, cosa que hasta ahora no ha sucedido, de nuevo mi amiga sostenía la mejor sonrisa del mundo; pero no solo recuerdo eso también conservo sus palabras de despedida grabadas en mi mente _"diviértanse"_ ; que irónico hasta ahora no me he divertido ni una pizca, más bien esto es una tortura; que yo misma me hago, ya que el está muy tranquilo, mientras que yo estoy nerviosa a cada momento; me pregunto ¿qué habré hecho para merecer esto?.

Ni bien los Cullen se fueron, comenzó mi tortura silenciosa; si así la he decidido llamar ya que yo soy solo la que lo pasa, la única que está pensando a cada rato en esto; todavía recuerdo como se inició.

_- Bella, voy a darme un baño – me anunció Edward._

_- Anda – conteste._

_- Si quieres después vemos una película – propuso él._

_- Como quieras – dije, yo estaba en mi mundo; no podía dejar de pensar que estaba a solas con él; estaba soñando despierta._

_- Bella, ¿tienes shampoo? – dijo Edward mientras entraba a mi habitación; en ese momento desperté de mí sueño; para ver uno mejor y de carne y hueso; estaba Edward ante mí, pero estaba sin polo, era perfecto, solo así puedo describir su torso bien formado._

_- Bella, ¿tienes shampoo? – repitió._

_- Si, Edward – contesté, mientras buscaba entre mis cosas; su imagen seguía en mi mente; cuando se fue me dejo pensando en él, en lo bien que se veía; como quisiera abrazarlo; tenerlo así a mí lado, había descolocado mis pensamientos._

Ese día no pude de dejar de mirarlo; me imaginaba muchas cosas, al tacho las buenas ideas de pasar una buena semana juntos, haciendo cosas buenas, lo deseaba quería tenerlo a mí lado; no quería que me besará no más; quería entregarme; ser suya y que el fuera mío.

Pensé que la noche y los sueños me calmarían así que decidí dormir; pero no pude, o no se si dormí soñando con él; deseándolo; y sabía que no debía proponérselo no insinuárselo, por más que lo deseará tener a mí lado; debía contenerme; me dije a mí misma: _Bella, solo es porque hoy lo viste semidesnudo; solo por eso._

Pero esta mañana al verlo bajar con todos sus cabellos cobrizos revueltos; y la camisa semiabierta los deseos volvieron a mí, no, no volvieron; siempre estuvieron allí; y no hago más que evitarlo todo el día; me escabullo, me escondo, todo por no verlo de cerca; porque al verlo se que el deseo se hará más fuerte y no podré contenerme.

Y se que son más de las doce; se que mañana tendré unas tremendas ojeras, se que mañana lo evitaré de nuevo, se que mañana lo desearé más; y lo único que puedo hacer es maldecir a mis hormonas.

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Una crítica, un halago o alguna sugerencia.**

**Desean una continuación; háganlo saber.**

**¿Debería seguir escribiendo sobre esta pareja?; porque tengo más ideas en mente o no se me da.**

**Bye.**

**Besos.**


	2. Hasta casarnos

_Disclaimer: ningún personaje me pertenece, son de Stephenie Meyer._

_Notas de la autora: gracias por los reviews recibidos, acá está el segundo capitulo que lo he hecho rápido; espero avanzar así todos, no se si este capítulo es corto pero prometo hacerlos más largos; decirles que disfruten de la historia. _

**Tortura**

**Hasta casarnos**

Mi aspecto es desastroso; pijama rosa, ojeras pronunciadas, cabello revuelto y un arañazo en la mejilla; producto de mi "ansiedad" que siento en estos momentos hacia Edward; esta noche no puedo dormir ya que no hago más que imaginármelo; pienso en él mientras me sirvo un vaso con agua.

- Bella, ¿qué haces a estas horas? – pregunta Edward desde la puerta; me sobresalto y escupo un poco de agua, mientras volteo y lo observo, ¿por qué tendrá que ser tan guapo?

- No podía dormir – contestó, mientras él se acerca.

- ¿Por qué? – interroga, él tiene la habilidad extraña de sacarme todas mis dudas y temores.

- Extraño a los demás – fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.

- Quizás no deberías dormir sola – murmura él; mientras siento que el sonrojo se extiende por mis mejillas; mis pensamientos están en otra parte; una parte que quiere tocarlo, explorarlo, hacerlo mío.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunte algo desinteresada; aunque su mente esperaba una respuesta positiva; estoy ansiosa.

- Puedo velar tu sueño – contestó Edward, mientras camina hacia su habitación, yo lo sigo; es lo que más deseo.

- ¿Estas seguro? – digo mientras me siento en su cama, que tiene su perfume; que me envuelve y hace perderme en mis pensamientos.

- Otras veces he hecho lo mismo – indica mientras se sienta a mí lado, me siento nerviosa; el examina mi rostro quitándome los mechones de cabello que hay dispersos por este.

- ¿Qué es esto? – pregunta; mientras su fría mano toca mi mejilla; acariciando el lugar donde tengo el raspón.

- Un raspón – contesto; me quedo helada cuando siento un beso en mi mejilla; no hago más que sonrojarme.

- ¿Cómo te lo hiciste? – interroga, sus manos acarician mi rostro, lo estudian; parece como si quisiera grabárselo.

- Tropecé en las escaleras – respondo, y se que me sonrojo; a veces me pregunto porque seré tan torpe.

- Eres una tonta – me dice cariñosamente; mientras sostiene mi barbilla; mis ojos se pierden en los suyos dorados; deslumbrantes, posa sus labios sobre los míos, estoy sorprendida, siento como si mi corazón se parara; respondo tímidamente; es como si estos dos días me hubiese olvidado de lo bueno que es besarlo; más los recuerdos que han pasado asaltan mi cabeza.

Profundizo el beso, el responde; no me detiene como otras veces, no me dice que pare que estoy yendo muy lejos; solo siento sus labios perderse en los míos, mis manos enriendan sus cabellos cobrizos revolviéndolos, se que estamos yendo muy lejos, pero yo no quiero, no deseo pararlo; creo que solo estoy pensando en mí, no pienso en él; ¿qué es esto?, cargo de conciencia; me repito, debo seguir es lo que más deseo al fin y al cabo, se que el también lo desea, pero se que no para de ponerse barreras, barreras que hacen que mi deseo sea un tortura; una dulce tortura.

Me acuestas sobre la cama y te separas de mí; mirándome fijamente, ¿quisieras saber lo que estas pensando?, me pregunto; parece que te has olvido de la línea que nunca debía pasar, sonrío; me miras, te acercas a mí rozas mis labios, te separas.

- Hasta casarnos, Bella – susurras.

Un susurro que no quise escuchar; porque cuando estaba tan confiada, me sales con el maldito "hasta casarnos, Bella"; lo único que haces es sacarme de un agujero negro para hundirme más, quisiera maldecirte pero no puedo; te amo. Decido no mirarte, me volteo y me cubro con las colchas; se que es una actitud infantil, pero deberías saber que así soy; no te lo voy a ocultar estoy molesta, ¿contigo?; no, estoy molesta conmigo misma ya debería saber que todo tiene un límite donde yo siempre lucho en su contra, donde yo busco ganar; pero también debería saber que tu te contendrás; debería entenderte, entender tus deseos; ¿pero quién entiende los míos?

- Lo siento – dices para ti mismo más que para mí; mientras acaricias mis cabellos en señal de disculpa.

¿Crees que estoy dormida?, lo estoy fingiendo sabes, en realidad se que va a ser otra noche sin dormir, otra noche pensando en ti; Edward, si nuestra vida fuera más fácil; sin complicaciones, me confundo, me molesto, te deseo; no se que me pasa estos días.

Hasta casarnos, una frase; una tortura, ¿por qué será que estar a solas contigo es complicado?; una pregunta sin respuesta; creo que depende de mí la solución; más no lo quiero solucionar o sí.

Haber Bella ponte a pensar un poquito me digo a mí misma; Edward es un hombre, tú eres una chica; se supone que el también tiene deseos y necesidades, ¿no?, que pasaría si lo provocas un poquito, solo un poquito, no será nada dañino; solo lograrás tu objetivo; vas a necesitar ayuda, haber cuales son tus opciones, Rosalie; no definitivamente no, se burlaría de ti; Esme, ni se te ocurra es su hijo, como el dirías Esme necesito un consejo para provocar a Edward, ni loca, les malograría las vacaciones; Alice, se burlaría, pero puede ser de ayuda en fin ella fue la que me dejo a solas con Edward; tus opciones se reducen a ese pequeño duende, Bella, tienes que pensarlo, mira el lado positivo ella quizás este esperando esto, ¿no?; aparte por algo los dejo solos.

Nota mental para Bella; mañana llamar a Alice a primera hora, aunque con su poder ya lo sabrá; pienso, mientras me entrego a los brazos de Morfeo con una sonrisa; quizás las torturas no sean tan malo, quizás más tarde la pase mejor.

**¿Qué tal me quedo?**

**Una crítica, un halago o quizás decir que soy un desastre.**

**Actualizare pronto.**

**¿Qué hará Bella? o ¿qué le aconsejara Alice?**

**Si tienen alguna sugerencia para el próximo capitulo escríbanla.**

**Bye.**

**Besos.**


	3. Comenzó con un diario

_Disclaimer: ningún personaje es mío, todos pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

_Notas de la autora: bueno decidí darle un poco de protagonismo a Alice, ya que de quien más tenía que ser la idea; espero que les guste, aunque creo que este capítulo, no me halla salido tan bien como los demás; espero que les guste._

**Tortura**

**Comenzó con un diario.**

La noche es mi mejor compañera y más si tengo el diario de Bella; digamos que lo pedí prestado; mejor admitámoslo mientras Bella estaba en el baño, mi vista se poso en algo muy vistoso de color azul con letras plateadas que decía "Diario de Bella", primero mi conciencia libro una batalla y como siempre, mi lado más bueno gano; era el lado que me aconsejaba que lo tenía que llevar prestado; así que me asegure que Bella no viniera y lo guarde en mi bolso; me preguntaba que secretos no me habría contado, aunque no creo que me ocultará nada, lo hubiese visto en mis visiones.

El día pasó ajetreado y fue uno de los mejores, salimos de compras a Port Angeles, no nos demoramos mucho cuatro o seis horas; pero yo estaba ansiosa, por ratos me olvidaba por otros no, el diario seguía en mi cabeza.

Y ahora siendo de noche me dispongo a leer su contenido, haber _"querido diario, hoy fuimos con Edward al prado…";_ ¿qué es esto?, me pregunto acaso Edward y Bella no hacen cosas más divertidas; sin contar que Bella no se cansa de mencionarlo; bueno acá puedo leer algo divertido,_"hoy salí de compras con Alice, la verdad es que la pasamos genial solo que a veces se pone un poco pesada y no para, se puede demorar más de cuatro horas eligiendo ropa, y como siempre yo de su modelo"_; hasta la mitad estaba todo correcto, pero no entiendo lo de pesada; bueno si lo entiendo pero Bella no puede pensar eso de mí, seguro que estuvo cansada.

Mejor sigamos, _"Edward es virgen"_; ¿pensé que era mentira?, me pregunto, lo analizo un rato y no paró de reírme; pienso en lo que pagarían Jasper y Emmet por tener esta valiosa información; Alice no pienses cosas malas me repito; paso las páginas rápido mientras leo uno que otro pensamiento de Bella o sus "lindas y empalagosas" salidas con Edward, bueno veamos; _"Edward solo desea intimar después de que nos casemos"_; esto si que era un gran noticia y yo pensé que Bella era la que quería casarse; sigamos leyendo mejor; _"Deseo a Edward Cullen"_; esto no me lo esperaba, Bella deseaba a Edward, tendré que averiguar si Edward piensa lo mismo.

Así comenzó mi plan, me digo, mientras sonrío; exactamente hace dos semanas; luego para mí buena suerte a Charlie le dieron vacaciones, le regale un viaje; Bella estuvo de mi lado ya que no paro de insistirle a Charlie hasta que este acepto, en ese momento yo intervine y para que Charlie no se preocupara le ofrecí a Bella quedarse en nuestra casa; claro que sin decirle que pronto haríamos un viaje, ella no se debía de enterar de eso.

A estas alturas ya sabía que Edward sentía lo mismo fue muy fácil adivinarlo, Edward es tan predecible, lo único que hice fue acosarlo unos cuantos días con las imágenes de Bella; cuando estábamos comprando ropa, es tan inocente.

_- Edward, ¿cómo estas? – dije mientras me acerque a él, pensando la última vez que fuimos con Bella al centro comercial._

_- Bien - contestó mientras se ponía, tarareaba una canción, algo muy raro en él._

_- ¿Por qué estas tarareando? – pregunté inocentemente._

_- Por nada Alice - respondió mientras trataba de irse a su habitación._

_- ¿Sucede algo? – interrogué._

_- Puede dejar de pensar en esas imágenes – gritó mientras azotaba de un portazo la puerta._

Lo había descubierto, Edward deseaba a Bella; no solo su sangre también su cuerpo; solo quería hacerse el fuerte, pero cuando dos personas están solas puede pasar cualquier cosa y eso es lo que tenía que lograr; tenía mis dudas ya que Edward podría llegar a resistirse, Bella caería primero; pero Edward era difícil, pero no imposible. Convencer a Edward que se quedará con Bella fue fácil; decir las palabras "estará sola" y "la vas a extrañar" siempre tenían un buen efecto.

Se que han pasado dos días, me pregunto como estará la feliz pareja; de pronto siento una pequeña visión Bella; me llama, quiere consejo; me emociono, es bueno que Bella piense en mí cuando desea hacer algo, me pregunto que será; aunque lo más probable sea que Edward se ha mostrado arisco a mi maravilloso plan, seguro ha dicho que no, o ha parado a Bella; puede llegar a ser tan cruel.

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Crítica, halago, sugerencia; solo díganla.**

**Prometo subir pronto el próximo capítulo.**

**Consideren un intermedio, este capítulo.**

**Bye.**

**Besos.**


	4. Los vampiros no cenan

_Disclaimer: ningún personaje es mío pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

_Notas de la autora: creo que en este capítulo me he demorado más, lo siento, primero porque he estado organizando un festival con mis demás amigos de la universidad, cosa que me ha llegado a aterrorizar porque soy nula en cocina, bueno los postres me salvan, y segundo porque gracias al festival he llegado a quemarme por el sol, ahora estoy de dos colores. Bueno lo único para decirles disfruten el capítulo; por cierto agradecer a todos los reviews así como las suscripciones, gracias. _

**Tortura.**

**Los vampiros no cenan.**

Me desperté al mediodía, había podido dormir tranquilamente; sabía que él me velaba los sueños, me gire despacio; me encontré con sus ojos, dorados; me miró; sonreí; hace días que no despertaba así, la sensación era muy buena, felicidad, me acerque lentamente; bese sus labios, eran fríos, duros; pero apropiados, adecuados; se adaptaban perfectamente a los míos, y llegaban a formar una danza; casi prohibida e única, llegaban a ser dulces y dejaban huella.

- Será mejor que te duches – me sugirió Edward, cuando nos separamos.

- Si – contesté mientras me levantaba; en mi mente solo estaba ocupada por el consejo que me daría Alice.

Me encerré en el baño, con el móvil, Edward podría llegar a escuchar algo; estaba tan nerviosa que marque mal el número, para luego corregirlo; las timbradas me ponían más nerviosa mientras aumentaban ansiedad, Alice debería saber que la llamaba, pero aún así no contestaba.

- Alo – contestó una voz cantarina.

- Hola Alice – dejé que las palabras salieran apresuradamente, ella debía intuir mi nerviosismo.

- ¿Para que me llamas? – preguntó, ella lo sabía pero aún así esperaba hacerlo más difícil, complicado.

- Ya debes de saberlo – murmuré; no entendía que de por sí era penoso pedirle un consejo de ese índole, acaso no sabía como me sentía; le gustaba hacerme sufrir.

- Prefiero que tú me lo digas – indica.

- Por favor – le pido, sabiendo que es una batalla perdida, pero aún así guardo la esperanza.

- Bella, no te ayudaré sino me lo dices – deletrea las palabras, sabiendo que dio en el punto, sabiendo que yo lo diré.

- Bueno – respiró hondo – quiero provocar a un chico.

- Para eso necesitas mi ayuda – murmura, como si no tuviera ganas, pero muere por aconsejarme, solo quiere que algo a cambio.

- Alice, ayúdame – le digo.

- Con una condición – imagino que lo disfruta.

- ¿Cuál?, la que sea – respondo, no me entiendo estoy desesperada.

- Serás mi modelo, un mes entero – dice, lo pienso.

- Sí – aceptó su propuesta.

- Primero haz una cena, a la luz de las velas – propone – con un buen vino – agrega.

- ¿Nada más? – preguntó, no pensé que fuera tan fácil, si lo hubiese sabido me hubiera ahorrado todo el mal rato.

- No, espérate – me interrumpe – tienes que llevar un vestido coqueto.

- ¿Qué? – grito, eso sale de mis límites; sentí el calor de mis mejillas, me había ruborizado.

- Rosalie tiene uno en su armario - ignora mi grito – es negro de tirantes, te quedará muy bien Bella – agrega.

- Pero… - traté de disuadirla.

- Me cuentas como te fue – dijo, para luego cortar.

Ni siquiera el baño que me di, logró disipar mis dudas, me debatía entre hacerlo o no, si bien moriría de la vergüenza; quizás no era tan malo tratar de intentarlo, quizás llegaría ser satisfactoria; y lo decidí, decidí hacer lo que Alice me dijo, pero a cada momento el pánico y la vergüenza me asaltaban, podía llegar a ser malo como bueno; ¿por qué tenía que adoptar una actitud pesimista?.

- ¿En qué piensas? – preguntó Edward, me había abrazado mientras estaba peinándome, me asustó un poco, pero también sentí mí corazón estallar; cuando su aliento rozó mi cuello.

- Pronto te enteraras – contesté, mientras volteaba lentamente, me quedé mirándolo; su rostro era perfecto, sus ojos dorados me volvían loca; eso hizo que me olvidará de la vergüenza, intentaría seducirlo.

- ¿Por qué tardabas en bajar a comer? – interrogó; su terciopelada voz me saco de mis pensamientos.

- Me demoré bañándome – dije.

- Baja a comer, Bella, yo he preparado el almuerzo – indicó.

Era verdad, me había hecho el almuerzo; era un bonito gesto, pero mi mente no maquinaba lo de bonito gesto sino que se imaginaba a Edward cocinando se le debería ver demasiado sexy; si no me hubiese demorado, en esos momentos me maldecía a mí misma, por estar tan metida en mis pensamientos, que ni siquiera había sentido el olor de tan deliciosa comida.

- Voy a comprar algunas cosas – dije, mientras tomaba un poco de jugo.

- ¿Quieres que te lleve? – preguntó.

- No será necesario; si quieres puedes ir de caza – solté era mejor tener la casa para mí sola.

- ¿Quieres que vaya de caza? – preguntó incrédulo.

- Era una sugerencia, pero hoy voy a estar algo ocupada – contesté, rogaba con todas mis fuerzas que siguiera mi consejo y se fuera de caza.

No dije nada más salí corriendo, mientras cogía mi cartera, no quería sonrojarme en frente de él; pensaría que algo me preocupaba, sentí alivio ya que sabia que él no podía leer mi mente, no sabía lo que pensaba; cuando llegue al supermercado, estaba sonrojada; quizás al final mi vergüenza ganaba está batalla; esperaba que no. Mientras miraba pasaba por los pasillos del supermercado escogiendo lo necesario para hacer espaguetis, me sentía desesperada, no sabía si llevar el plan a cabo o no, cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar.

- Bella – habló una voz cantarina, se notaba la diversión en su voz.

- Sí – dije pesadamente, no sabía Alice que estaba luchando conmigo misma.

- ¿Qué haz pensado hacer de cenar? – preguntó tranquilamente, con una tranquilidad inquietante.

- Espaguetis – contesté forzadamente.

- Delicioso, ¿te has probado el vestido? – interrogó ansiosa, en realidad ese era su objetivo; saber si me había probado el vestido, pero sabía que dejaría esa parte para el final; quizás la vergüenza ganaba antes de ponérmelo .

- No – dije, sabiendo que la había dejado decepcionada.

- Pruébatelo cuando regreses, a fin de cuentas tú eres el postre – argumentó.

- ¡Que! – grite y deje caer una caja de jugo.

- ¿Qué pensabas? – preguntó ella, no sabía que me había puesto nervioso, o lo había hecho a propósito.

- Íbamos a cenar – contesté algo cohibida.

- Bella, tú misma dijiste quiero provocar a un chico, no dijiste quiero tener una cena romántica a la luz de las velas – indicó Alice.

- Si lo sé – le di la razón, en verdad la tenía yo no quería que eso acabara en una linda cenita, sino quería que se cumplieran mis pensamientos, mi deseo más latente.

- Todo saldrá bien, adiós – se despidió, había llegado el pánico, no hacían más que torturarme, directa o indirectamente.

Regresé a casa esperando que el pánico, la vergüenza y los malos pensamientos se quedaran atrás en el supermercado, en la carretera o en el auto; más cuando entre a la casa, estos seguían presentes, no se alejaban; me relaje un poco al no encontrar a Edward por allí; seguramente se había ido de caza. Me dirigí a la cocina y decidí comenzar la cena, eran las cinco, me daba tiempo para prepararme y terminarla; termine en una hora, estaba todo listo; pero yo estaba cada vez más nerviosa.

Puse la mesa, cerca del piano, para dos, pensé que a la luz de las velas sería mejor y así lo hice; había quedado perfecto; era hora de ver el dichoso vestido; cada vez me ponía más nerviosa y ansiosa, cuando llegue a la habitación de Rosalie; sentía que entraba al mismo infierno, sabía como eran las prendas que le gustaban a Rosalie, y suponía que el vestido debería de ser de infarto; pensaba en el vestido y más me ruborizaba; camine temblorosamente, temía abrir el armario; era como si mis peores pesadillas iban a ser sueltas; lo abrí cuidadosamente; y encontré lo que buscaba; era negro, sin pedrería pero con tirantes; tuve un impulso y decidí ponérmelo; seguramente estaba ridícula, no quería mirarme al espejo; seguro estaba espantosa; a pesar de mi miedo me dirigí al espejo; la imagen que me devolvía, me dejó con la boca abierta, me queda exacto, podía decir que hasta me veía sexy; sonreí satisfecha, busque unos zapatos a juego; rogando por que esa noche no sufriera una caída, y tuviera que pasar toda la noche en el hospital.

- ¿Bella? - preguntó una voz aterciopelada que logró sacarme de todos mis pensamientos.

- Ahora bajo – contesté mientras, sentía que cada vez me ponía más nerviosa.

- Hola – susurré estaba esperando debajo de la escalera; aún en la penumbra se le veía sumamente guapo; con el cabello algo despeinado y la camisa fuera del pantalón.

- Hola, Bella – contestó él mientras se volteaba; y su mirada se perdía en la mía, contuve el aliento; sus ojos dorados bajaron por mí cuerpo.

- ¿Te gusta? – solté, nunca pensé llegar a ser tan directa; llegue a sonrojarme.

- Sí estás, hermosa - murmuró; quería saltar de alegría, pero me contuve.

- Acompáñame – dije mientras le agarraba de la mano, y nos dirigíamos a la sala.

- Bella, ¿qué es esto? – preguntó.

- Pensé que podríamos cenar juntos – contesté, con una sonrisa; la verdad que me sentía feliz el plan marchaba a la perfección.

- Bella – comenzó a hablar pausadamente él – los vampiros no cenan – el mundo se me callo, como había obviado ese pequeño detalle; y Alice, ¿por qué no me lo había dicho?, seguro le parecía divertido; ahora me iba a escuchar.

- Espérame un momento – dije mientras me dirigía a la cocina, marque lo números rápidamente.

- Bella – contestó – tan pronto llamas, ¿qué tal te fue?

- Alice, creo que te olvidaste de un pequeño detalle – solté, amargamente, estaba haciendo el ridículo, con Edward.

- ¿Cuál? – preguntó ella, usando su voz cantarina, que en esos momentos me ponía fuera de mis casillas.

- Edward es un vampiro, no cena – contesté.

- Ups, lo olvide – indicó ella – pero tu dijiste quiero provocar a un chico, no un vampiro, allí cambian las cosas.

- ¡Cállate! – espeté, quería librarse, y no entendía que había hecho el ridículo, no entendía como me sentía, y así se hacía llamar amiga.

- No te preocupes, Bella, mañana te ayudaré para seducir a un vampiro, lo siento – dijo ella, tratando de disculparse; pero en el fondo quería reír.

- Alice Cullen, no cuelgues – le advertí, sabía que la frase dicha anteriormente era para despedirse, sabía que estaba a punto de hacerle un escándalo por el teléfono.

- Me tengo que ir, Jasper me llama, que tengas una buena noche – soltó antes de cortar.

- Todo me sale mal – grite, en esos momentos, me sentía ridícula, avergonzada; quería llorar, las lágrimas se agrupan en mis ojos.

- Bella, ¿estas bien? – preguntó Edward mientras me abrazaba, había comenzado a gimotear.

- Tengo aspecto de estar bien – solté, me estaba desquitando con Edward, aunque el no tuviera la culpa.

- Cuéntame – me dijo mientras me miraba.

- Me siento ridícula por hacer una cena sin pensar que tú eras un vampiro y no podías comer – indique.

- Eres una tonta - susurró mientras acercaba sus labios a los míos y me daba un beso – tú detalle me gusto mucho – lo mire a los ojos y supe que no mentía, quizás no había salido todo mal.

- Pero estoy haciendo el ridículo – insistí.

- No, no lo haces, aún tenemos tiempo para cenar – dijo mientras me agarraba de la mano y me llevaba hacía la sala.

- Pero, tú no comes – protesté.

- No, pero tú sí, yo puedo mirar mientras tú comes; me gustaría observarte – susurró en mi oído, haciendo que mi corazón se acelerada.

Mientras yo comía, él observaba, jugaba con los mechones de mí cabello; me miraba, hacía que me sonrojara; me sentía feliz; por un momento llegue a olvidarme del mal rato que pase, así también de los deseos que sentía hacía Edward, sentía que era un pequeño momento, solos, de los dos, que quedaría guardado para siempre en mi mente.

- Bella, ya es muy tarde – dijo Edward, mientras acariciaba mis cabellos.

- Si lo sé – contesté, mientras sonreía.

- Debes ir a dormir – sugirió.

- ¿Puedo dormir contigo? – pregunté, esperando que la respuesta sea afirmativa; quería que él velará mis sueños como la noche anterior.

- Claro que puedes, alguna vez te lo he impedido – respondió, mientras acariciaba mi mejilla.

- Me has impedido poner a prueba tu autocontrol – solté.

- Eso no se puede discutir, Bella – indicó.

- Si, se puede – le di la contra.

- Hoy día lo has puesto a prueba – dijo, sus manos entre mis cabellos, hacía que cada vez sintiera más sueño.

- ¿Cómo? – interrogue.

- Hoy, estas, muy hermosa – susurró.

- Gracias – contesté, para luego bostezar.

- Creo que debes ir a cambiarte; te estaré esperando en la habitación – dijo mientras subíamos los escalones; estaba nervioso.

Esa noche dormí entre sus brazos, con una gran sonrisa, al final de cuentas, el plan no había sido tan malo; había llegado a poner a prueba su autocontrol, quizás debía usar ese vestido de Rosalie más seguido.

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Merece un review, una crítica o alguna sugerencia solo díganla.**

**Por cierto tratare de subir el capitulo cinco para mañana ya que me voy de viaje este fin de semana, nos e si lo logre, espero que sí.**

**Bye.**

**Besos.**


	5. Atrapadas

_Disclaimer: ningún personaje me pertenece, son de Stephenie Meyer._

_Notas de la autora: volví de mi viaje; aquí les dejo el capítulo cinco; espero que sea de su agrado aunque hay parte que no me convencen; gracias a todos los reviews así como los que se han suscrito a mi historia me hacen muy feliz; anunciarles que todavía tengo vacaciones así que me voy a dedicar de lleno a este fic._

**Tortura.**

**Atrapadas.**

Me desperté, con una sonrisa en los labios; no me importaba que el plan en su medida hubiera fracasado, me encantaba la forma que Edward se comportó conmigo, tan caballero y siempre protegiéndome; me sorprendí no encontrarlo a mí lado, como sucedía la mayoría de las mañanas; no tuve que pensar el lugar en donde estaba ya que el olor de galletas recién hechas llamó mi atención.

Baje rápidamente las escaleras, decidí dirigirme silenciosamente a la cocina; quería verlo cocinando; lo ansiaba, y allí estaba él observando las llamas que emitía la impecable cocina, sin darse cuenta de mí presencia; no hacía más que admirarlo; estaba atento con su trabajo, no iba a interrumpirlo; se le veía demasiado sexy; demasiado tentador; los mechones cobrizos cayendo por su rostro extremadamente pálido, su camisa arremangada; me imagine su mirada dorada viendo el fuego; no puede reprimir un suspiro.

- Buenos días, Bella – saludó sonriendo.

- Buenos días, mi querido chef – dije acercándome a su lado para ver que cocinaba, sentía un poco de vergüenza al interrumpir ese momento.

- Nos vamos de picnic – anunció con una sonrisa, mientras besaba mi mejilla.

- ¿Qué? – pregunté confundida.

- Ayer tu hiciste una cena, ahora me toca a mi hacer algo para los dos – respondió él, dejando zanjado el asunto.

- ¿Dónde será el picnic? – interrogue.

- En nuestro prado – contestó, me hablaba pero aún así no perdía de vista lo que hacía.

- Edward, no crees que es mucha comida – solté, mientras veía lo que preparaba y lo que ya estaba hecho – no creo que pueda comer todo eso.

- Si puedes – contestó con su voz aterciopelada; muy cerca de mi oído; mi corazón comenzó a palpitar como loco; no logre cuestionarlo.

- Bella, toma el desayuno y luego cámbiate – sugirió, mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla, que deberían estar completamente sonrojadas; se separó de mí y dirigió su mirada hacia la mesa, donde se encontraba mi desayuno.

- Delicioso – dije, después de haber probado los waffles; y no me pude contener probé el jugo, las tostadas; todo estaba completamente delicioso; quizás Edward no se equivocaba al decir que comería todo lo cocinado por él.

- ¿Qué tal estaba? – preguntó Edward cuando termine de comer.

- Delicioso – una sonrisa se asomó en su rostro ya de por sí perfecto – pero puedes mejorar – agregué para salir corriendo a mí habitación a cambiarme.

Cuando llegué a mi habitación, pude ver los pequeños rayos de sol filtrándose por mi ventana, Edward había escogido un buen día para ir de picnic, era perfecto ya que eran pocos los días soleados en Forks, sentí que hoy iba a ser un buen día, sin contar que Alice no había llamado seguro esperaba a que mi mal humor se me pasará, eso me hizo sentir más contenta.

- Ya estoy lista –anuncié, con una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Vamos! – exclamó Edward mientras me guiaba hacia su volvo.

El viaje fue silencioso y rápido, Edward sigue teniendo esa odiosa costumbre de conducir extremadamente rápido, pero lo disfrute; era bueno estar en su compañía, siempre iba a ser bueno; por eso quería pasar toda la eternidad con él. Me aleje de mis pensamientos cuando sentí que el auto descendía su velocidad y se detenía.

- ¿Dejaras el auto aquí? – pregunté.

- No creo que suceda nada – contestó con simpleza – no se lo robaran.

- ¿Cómo vamos a llegar al prado? – interrogue.

- Corriendo – contestó; pensé que iríamos caminando, como dos humanos; no pude evitar una mueca – llegaremos más rápido y pasaremos más tiempo juntos – me dijo seductoramente al oído y la mueca cambio por una gran sonrisa.

Cuando llegamos al prado; me demoré un poco de apartarme de Edward, tenía un perfume irresistible, creo que estaba algo mareada, mareada por el olor que desprendía su cuerpo; logre desprenderme, aunque estaba algo atontada, no le ayude cuando extendió una manta sobre el prado, y coloco la canasta mientras vaciaba su contenido; había frutas, jugos, un poco de comida, galletas; yo lo observaba pensando que no llegaría a acabarme ni la mitad de todo eso.

- ¿Qué quieres hacer? – preguntó.

- Caminar – sugerí, mientras sentí que su mano rodeaba a la mía; sonreí.

Caminamos si decirnos nada, disfrutando el momento, sintiéndome protegida mientras el tocaba mi mano; no sentía frío, sentía calidez; aunque sabía que era imposible ya que su piel era fría y dura; observaba el paisaje era hermoso, perfecto; al igual que él; quería besarlo pero no quería arruinar el momento; se detuvo parecía que había leído mis pensamientos, algo imposible, volteo mi rostro hacia él; me miraba, con esa mirada dorada profunda, se acerco lentamente; sentía su aliento, lo tenía cerca, podía contar sus pestañas; de pronto sus labios atraparon los míos formándose un dulce y suave beso, pero había algo más en ese beso; deseo y necesidad; lo llegue a percibir, ¿a qué jugaba?,me pregunte, cuantas veces había terminado todo por su autocontrol, esto iba a terminar así también, quizás si me hacía la difícil; me aparte suavemente de él, me miro sorprendido; sonreí, jugaríamos un rato, yo sabía que al final terminaría cayendo, pero por primera vez sentía que debía ponerle trabas; quizás en eso consistía, que yo lo parará para que el sintiera deseo y necesidad.

- ¿Quieres jugar? – solté, sorprendiendo yo misma del atrevimiento.

- ¿A qué? – preguntó, dirigiéndome una mirada evaluadora.

- Atrapadas – contesté, de donde había sacado tanto valor, no me lo podía creer.

- ¿Atrapadas? – repitió, ahora su mirada era confusa.

- Yo corro mientras tu tratas de alcanzarme – explique – pero no vale usar tú velocidad – añadí, mientras echaba a correr esperando no caerme.

Sentí que me seguías, pero no iba a dejar alcanzarme, me gustaba hacerlo difícil, se sentí bien, aunque me sorprendía de tener valor para proponértelo, había llegado de nuevo al prado; voltee, me estabas siguiendo con una sonrisa en el rostro, sabía que en cualquier momento me alcanzarías.

De pronto sentí que tus manos, cogían mi cintura, mientras me tumbabas en la manta, no pude evitar reírme; más me sonroje, cuando escuche tu voz cerca de mí oído, no entendí lo que dijiste, porque sentí tus labios en mi cuello; mi corazón se acelero, hasta llegue a contener la respiración, te reíste, no recuerdo como paso, pero de pronto nos estábamos besando, pero esos besos iban cargados de necesidad y deseo; mis manos jugaban con tu cabello, mientras las tuyas cogían mi cintura, sentí que me olvidaba del tiempo, el lugar; solo éramos tu y yo, una de mis manos bajo a tu cuello; sentí que tus manos recorrían mi abdomen, por encima de la tela; parece que tu también habías olvidado todo, al diablo el autocontrol; los dos lo deseábamos, mis labios se separaron de los tuyos; para besar lentamente tu cuello frío, pero yo no lo llegaba a sentir, sentía que hacía un calor infernal; comenzaste a desabrochar los botones de mi blusa; nos llegamos a mirar de nuevo y nuestros labios se volvieron a juntar, ahora nuestras lenguas eran las que jugaban; escuche el sonido algo lejano de un móvil; no le tomamos importancia, pero el sonido se hacía cada vez más fuerte, comprendí que era el suyo; rompí el beso mientras mi mano se dirigió a su bolsillo trasero, saque el móvil, te lo entregue.

- ¿Sí? – preguntó Edward, note algo de molestia en su voz; quizás porque habían interrumpido el momento, Bella eso es imposible pensé, debe estar feliz que alguien halla llamado.

- Edward – escuché la voz de Esme, debía ser importante.

- ¿Sucede algo? – interrogó, él debía de pensar igual que yo.

- No nada, solo llame para asegurarme que tu y Bella estaban bien, no contestaban el teléfono de la casa – respondió maternalmente Esme.

- ¡Mamá!, ¿qué haces? – alguien grito al otro lado del teléfono, seguramente Alice.

- Hablo con Edward – contestó pausadamente Esme.

- ¡Corta! – exclamó Alice – no ves que los interrumpes – añadió Alice, no pude evitar sonrojarme ante este comentario, seguramente Alice había visto lo que estábamos haciendo, por la mueca de fastidio Edward él debía de pensar lo mismo.

- Pero… - escuché que Esme decía, para después no escuchar más; probablemente Alice había cortado.

- ¿Quieres comer? – preguntó Edward mientras se levantaba, en ese momento supe que ya no sucedería nada; Edward se guiaría por su autocontrol.

- Si – contesté desganada; mientras abrochaba los botones abiertos de mi blusa, y comenzaba a masticar las galletas, no quería pensar en nada de lo sucedido anterior; Esme nos había interrumpido pero Alice la había llegado a joder.

- Esto no debió haber pasado – soltó Edward, llegando a sobresaltarme.

- Pero paso – le dije mientras trataba de mantener mi mente en otra parte y no en el momento de deseo que habíamos llegado a tener.

- Pero pudiste detenerme – bufó Edward; estaba molesto consigo mismo.

- Debes saber que es algo que deseo – indique estaba molesta con su actitud, el también lo deseaba.

- Te lastimaría, Bella – argumentó; se sentía frustrado y comenzaban a aflorar sus instintos sobre protectores; cuanto odiaba esos instintos en estos momentos.

- ¡Esa es tu excusa! – grité, estaba furiosa con su actitud.

- Bella – dijo Edward, acariciando suavemente mi rostro, respira hondo Bella me dije a mi misma.

- Lo siento – murmuré, era verdad corría el riesgo de lastimarme, pero yo quería asumir ese riesgo; ¿acaso era algo malo?

- Yo también lo deseo – susurró Edward a mí oído dejando paralizada; estaba demostrando sus más profundos sentimientos.

- Yo también – murmuré.

- Pero todavía no es el momento – indicó él; entonces cuando iba a ser el momento.

- ¿Cuándo será? – pregunté ansiosa.

- Pronto – susurró.

El resto de la tarde la pasamos comiendo y hablando, yo comía, él hablaba; mientras tanto mente trataba de olvidar lo sucedido, no podía, no quería; hasta este momento había sido lo más cerca de llegar a cumplir mi deseo más anhelado; pero siempre alguien llegaba a interrumpir o sucedía algo; pareciera como si el destino no quisiera que llegará a pasar nada entre nosotros; aunque los dos lo deseábamos; esa tarde descubrí que él también lo quería; pero sobre eso quería protegerme; ¿acaso mi opinión no contaba?, no podía de dejar de pensar en eso; me sentí mejor cuando regresamos a casa, allí no había un prado que me recordaría lo que estuvo a punto de pasar, allí dejaría de pensar en ese momento donde me olvide de todo y solo éramos tu y yo; necesitaba dormir, me despedí con una rápido beso y me dirigí a mi dormitorio, no era bueno dormir esa noche juntos; el deseo aún estaba latente.

**¿Qué les pareció? **

**Crítica, sugerencia o halago todos son aceptados.**

**Por cierto este capítulo estuvo un poco más corto; espero hacer el otro más largo, les dejo el título: Entre caídas y ropa interior; háganse una idea.**

**Actualizaré pronto.**

**He estado pensando hacer la historia desde el punto de vista de Edward pero no se si hacerlo en está misma o hacerlo en una nueva historia; pongan sus sugerencias acerca de esto.**

**Gracias por suscribirse y sus reviews.**

**Bye.**

**Besos.**


	6. Entre caídas y ropa interior

_Disclaimer: ningún personaje me pertenece; son de Stephenie Meyer._

_Notas de la autora: hola chicas, aquí les traigo otro capítulo de mi historia; espero que les guste; gracias pro sus reviews, así como las suscripciones o agregarme a sus favoritos; espero que les guste este capítulo._

**Tortura.**

**Entre caídas y ropa interior**

Esa noche dormí intranquila, el recuerdo seguía en mi mente, sin contar que sentía sus manos recorrer mi cuerpo; tenía que tomar medidas; quizás iba siendo tiempo de llamar a Alice, encontré mi móvil y marqué apresuradamente su número.

- Sabía que el enfado no te iba a durar mucho – saludó Alice, me imaginaba su sonrisa de suficiencia.

- Necesito que me ayudes, Alice – pedí, seguramente disfrutaba de la situación.

- ¿En qué? – preguntó, estaba curiosa.

- Seguramente viste lo que pasó en el prado – comenté; mientras sentí el ardor de mis mejillas.

- ¿No?, puedes decírmelo – interrogó Alice, ella los sabía pero aún así quería mi versión; no era suficiente con lo que había visto.

- Bueno, Edward y yo… - contesté, no era fácil decirlo; estaba a punto de tener relaciones con Edward y no había llegado a pasar nada, ¿cómo le iba a decir a Alice?

- ¿Edward y tu? – preguntó ansiosamente mi amiga.

- Bueno ayer no solo nos besamos – contesté nerviosamente, a este paso mis mejillas deberían estar completamente rojas.

- ¿No solo se besaron?, – repitió ella – eso no quiere decir nada, pudieron estar abrazados o agarrados de la mano, se más específica.

- ¡Estuvimos a punto de tener relaciones! – solté apresuradamente.

- ¡Oh!, – exclamó Alice – pero, ¿por qué no las tuvieron?

- Genial – bufé, ella sabía que Esme nos había interrumpido, pero aún así lo preguntaba; no sabía que el recuerdo de ese momento me hacía sentir bien porque estuve a punto de cumplir mi deseo más anhelado pero también ese recuerdo me frustraba, por la interrupción; el recuerdo me ponía cada vez más ansiosa, quería saber que era intimar con él; quería estar con él.

- Bella, no me has contestado; así como quieres que te ayude – indicó; me estaba manipulando, y yo sabía que lo hacía pero aún así necesitaba su ayuda; iba dejar que me manipule.

- Esme llamó, después escuchamos tu gritó; y nos quito la inspiración – murmuré, para después dar un suspiro; había sido fácil; esperaba que Alice no quisiera detalles.

- ¡Ah!, y en que quieres que te ayude – dijo; al menos no había pedido detalles ni nada por el estilo, se lo agradecía, de por sí hablar de ese tema me era difícil.

- Alice, necesito completar lo que no sucedió ayer en la tarde – susurré rápidamente; ella lo habría entendido, al final los vampiros tenían un buen oído; pero conociendo a Alice con tal de hacerme sufrir podría llegar a hacerse la desentendida.

- Quieres completar lo de ayer en la tarde, y para eso necesitas mi ayuda – indicó – eso es fácil – añadió; ella conocía a Edward, me conocía a mí; ¿tendría la solución?

- ¿Cómo que es fácil?, y no me salgas con la idea de la cena – dije, todavía sentía algo de vergüenza en el hecho de haberme olvidado que los vampiros no cenaban.

- Pero, si no te habrás dado cuenta gracias a mí idea de la cena; paso lo de ayer; es una reacción en cadena – indicó Alice, nunca iba a aceptar que su idea había sido descabellada, pero en el fondo tenía algo de razón gracias a su cena habíamos llegado a sobrepasar el autocontrol ayer.

- Bueno, tienes un poco de razón; pero, ¿cómo me vas a ayudar ahora? , - pregunté mientras mis manos jugueteaban nerviosamente; quería saber la respuesta.

- Vas a caerte, eres buena en eso no – dijo Alice; yo no entendí eso de caerme, ¿cómo una caída podría provocar deseo?

- Alice, ¿una caída? – pregunté incrédula.

- Claro, es algo perfecto y Edward no va a pensar que fue planeado – contestó Alice; estaba confundida no entendía nada de su plan que tenía que ver mis constantes caídas, con que yo y Edward llegáramos a tener relaciones.

- ¿Qué?, no entiendo que tiene que ver las caídas – murmuré.

- Pensé que lo habías adivinado – dijo Alice, decepcionada.

- No, ¿a qué te refieres? – interrogué, sentía unas ganas inmensas de saber el plan; aunque mi mente sospechaba que era algo difícil de hacer para mí, pero fácil para Alice para decirlo.

- Te vas a caer en la ducha – contestó sin darle importancia al asunto; me imaginé desnuda en la ducha haciéndome la que me caía y Edward yendo a socorrerme; estaba dejando volar mis pensamientos hasta que me detuve en la palabra Edward y desnuda; ¡no!, quizá gritar mientras el sonrojo se hacía más fuertes en mis mejillas.

- Bella, ¿estás bien? – preguntó Alice.

- Desnuda, Edward – fue lo único que logré articular.

- Bella, ¿estás bien? – repitió Alice; no lograba articular nada coherente mi mente solo se había quedado en Edward y estar desnuda.

- Alice, yo no haré eso – deletreé cuando mi mente logró asociar correctamente las palabras.

- No, si lo harás – dijo ella; si la hubiese tenido en esos momentos hubiese sido capaz de soltar unas cuantas palabrotas para lograr que me entendiera.

- Pero… - traté de contradecirla.

- No necesariamente te tendrás que caer desnuda en la ducha; sufrirás la caída cuando estés con la bata o con la toalla – explicó ella.

- Alice, yo no podré hacer eso; soy muy vergonzosa – dije el primer pretexto que se cruzó en mi mente, aunque también era verdad me sonroja con el simple tacto de Edgard solo pensar esa idea me hacía sonrojar, no me imaginaba llevándolo a cabo.

- No, yo se que lo puedes hacer; tengo confianza en ti Bella; aparte quieres o no que se logré cumplir tu deseo con Edward – dijo Alice, sabía que iba aceptar; me estaba manipulando a la perfección.

- Lo haré; pero con ropa interior debajo – susurré; esperaba que aceptará mi amiga-cuñada; tenía unas locas ideas que daba miedo.

- No, eso no señorita – habló como si yo fuera una niña pequeña que iba a hacer todo lo contrario a lo que ella decía.

- Pero… - comencé ha decir, definitivamente esto se salía fuera de mis manos, no iba a ser capaz de hacer eso.

- ¿Cuánta ropa interior tienes? – preguntó de pronto.

- Unas cuantas – contesté, pasaría los cien conjuntos, todavía recuerdo la vez en la que Alice se le dio por hacerme su modelo de ropa interior.

- Ya pues dime, Bella – dijo, parecía como si estuviese rogando, ella ya lo debería saber.

- Te acuerdas la vez que compraste ropa interior, cuando era tu modelo – dije – bueno esa vez compraste lo suficiente como para medio año.

- Si lo recuerdo – afirmó – eso servirá.

- ¿Servirá? – pregunté.

- Claro, después de que te caigas; Edward te llevará a tu cama, le pedirás que te alcance algo de ropa interior y le señalarás un montículo de ropa interior, y le pedirás que te pase uno de los modelos; le pedirás que te pase el azul con encaje, te queda espectacular; así caerá redondito; te imaginará a ti vestida con los diferentes modelos; no se podrá resistir – explicó Alice, ese plan no me gustaba para nada.

- Yo no lo voy a poder hacer – siempre tan negativa.

- Lo vas a hacer, si o si; Isabella Swan – trató de imponerse Alice.

- ¿Sino lo hago? – espeté, era muy complicado, lo dije como pregunta en vez de un desafío.

- Porque me has pedido ayuda y yo te la he dado y no la vas a rechazar – soltó ella, no la pude haber enfadado pensé, enfadada Alice llegaba a ser peligrosa, hasta letal – sino Jasper y Emmett llegarían a enterarse de tus intentos por seducir a Edward – añadió con una pequeña risita; mi mente se quedó en Emmett y Jasper; no pararían de molestar, el primero de por sí ya me molestaba con mi escasa vida sexual y el segundo soltaría emociones de lujuria a cada rato; iba a ser una pesadilla; en que momento pensé en pedirle consejo Alice, tendría que hacer lo que ella me había dicho sino tendría que aguantarme por toda la eternidad la burla de los dos hermanos de Edward.

- Alice, yo lo haré – solté después de haber analizado mis opciones, era hacer lo planeado pro Alice sí o sí.

- Esa es mi chica – dijo Alice – hasta luego, Bella, después me cuentas, le mandas saludos a Edward de mi parte – se despidió Alice dejándome completamente derrotada, tenía que comenzar a desarrollar "el plan".

Me levanté pesadamente de la cama y me vestí, había llegado a la conclusión de desarrollar el plan más tarde, al bajar encontré a Edward tocando el piano, era mi nana, me paré en la puerta a observarlo; verlo tocar el piano era un espectáculo, parecía un ángel, sonreía al verlo; me acerque lentamente y lo abracé, mientras depositaba un cortó beso en su cuello; se removió incomodo, parecía que yo no era la única que tenía en mi mente el recuerdo de la tarde de ayer; eso hizo que me sonroja y una sonrisa se extendiera por mi rostro, sin contar las ganas que me dieron por llevar el plan a cabo.

El resto del día fue tranquilo; unos cuantos besos, pero sin llegar a la incomodidad; no lo iba a forzar todavía, había decidido llevar el plan en la noche; ya no huía de Edward como en un momento pensé hacerlo, evitarlo todo el día; me comportaba como si no hubiese pasado nada en el prado, me comportaba como antes; creo que ese comportamiento impacientaba a Edward, de seguro quería leer que pasaba por mi mente, pero no se la iba a dar tan fácil; lo había encontrado en toda a tarde varias veces observándome a hurtadillas esperando ver mis gestos o movimientos; dándole a notar mi excesiva tranquilidad, cosa que lo ponía de mal humor.

Me despedí con un corto beso y me dirigí a mi habitación; comenzaba el plan, nos e que me llevaba hacerlo aparte de las amenazas de Alice y mi deseo pero sentí que en esos momentos no sentía vergüenza, saque la ropa interior de mis cajones y las apilé en un montículo, el conjunto azul de encaje estaba debajo de lo demás; me dirigí a la ducha, me demoré bañándome; mi mente había estado toda la tarde planeándolo; había escogido la bata más larga iba seguir los consejos de Alice; terminé de bañarme, me arropé con la bata y me alisé un poco el cabello; había decidido simular una caída y no caerme de verdad; aunque las posibilidades que lo segundo pasará eran altas, coloque un pequeño charco de agua y me senté mientras agarraba mi tobillo, ahora solo tenía que llamar a Edward.

- ¡Edward! – exclamé, me comenzó a entrar la vergüenza y el pánico; me repetía constantemente Bella, contrólate; no podía sonrojarme no antes; cuando de pronto Edward entró al baño vio sentada, agarrando mi tobillo y el charco, creo que no necesite darle explicaciones, comprendió que me había caído.

- ¿Te duele? – preguntó mientras se ponía a mi altura; sentía su aliento sobre mi rostro, no pude evitar sonrojarme.

- Sí – solté mientras a garraba mi tobillo; estaba actuando bien; Edward se lo había creído; a veces su lado sobre protector lo ponía algo ciego; estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos; que no pude evitar sorprenderme cuando Edward me cargó; escondí mi rostro en su pecho, aspirando ese aroma tan embriagador característico de él; sentí el rubor de mis mejillas; de pronto ese momento tan maravilloso se vio truncado, cuando él me hubo dejado en la cama.

Salió rápidamente, cuando estuvo de vuelta traída un botiquín; se acercó a mí, toco mi tobillo, hice un gesto de dolor; estaba saliendo todo a la perfección; no pude evitar una sonrisa, esto iba a terminar bien, vi el rostro de Edward mientras el me vendaba; no quería dar a notar nada; pero se sentía la incomodidad; en un momento llegué a pensar en la torpeza de sus manos algo imposible en él; los vampiros no eran torpes, cuando mi tobillo estuvo perfectamente vendado, supe que quedaba la otra parte del plan la ropa interior.

- Edward – lo llamé; el alzó su mirada y la clavó en mis ojos.

- ¿Sucede algo?, ¿dónde más te duele? – preguntó.

- Necesito ropa interior – dije mientras señale el montículo no pude evitar el sonrojo; su expresión era impagable; refleja duda y curiosidad; si hubiese sido humano hubiera llegado hasta sonrojarse; porque sus pensamientos se podían leer perfectamente, Bella está desnuda.

- ¿Cualquiera? – preguntó, se había dirigido hacia el montículo y podía ver los diferentes modelos; color entero, con dibujos, con bolitas, etc.

- Azul con encaje – susurré, pude ver una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro; el azul al fin al cabo era su color favorito.

Se agachó y se dispuso a buscar entré toda la ropa interior tirada, no pude evitar una sonrisa la ver su rostro impasible mientras dejaba a un lado mi ropa interior; a vece cerraba los ojos, no pude evitar unas cuantas risitas; Edward seguía buscando; creó que cada vez se sentía más nervioso; respiró hondo, cosa rara en los vampiros; cuando encontró el dichoso conjunto; lo observó un rato; se acercó a mí.

- Es este – preguntó, sin mirarme a los ojos, estaba sobrepasando su autocontrol, me lo entregó.

- Sí, es este – dije; se acercó a mí, mi corazón comenzó a latir alocadamente; seguro está noche pasaba.

- Buenas noche, Bella – susurró para luego darme un beso en los labios y en la frente; luego salió de la habitación.

No pude evitar un bufido; estábamos tan cerca pero tan lejos; de llegar al objetivo; de pronto escuche el azote de una puerta, ese había sido Edward; estaba destruyendo poco a poco su autocontrol; ya no se resistiría; no pude evitar sonreír; me cambié y me entregué a los brazos de Morfeo; Alice tendría una mejor idea mañana.

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Un halago, crítica o sugerencia; cualquiera es aceptada.**

**Bueno en este capítulo todavía no pasa nada, pero Bella ya esta destruyendo el poco autocontrol; en el próximo capítulo Bella meterá en un aprieto a Edward; ¿lo imaginan preso?, ¿cuál será la nueva idea de Alice?**

**Sobre escribir la parte de Edward estoy pensando en otra historia; pronto la subiré.**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Bye.**

**Besos.**


	7. De compras

_Disclaimer: ningún personaje me pertenece, son de Stephenie Meyer._

_Notas de la autora: discúlpenme la tardanza, primero falta de orden en las ideas para este capítulo; visita de último momento de mi madrina y resfriado de cinco días; bueno sin decirles más les dejo el siguiente capítulo, es un poco más largo; espero que lo disfruten. Por cierto, gracias por los reviews así como las suscripciones a la historia, que bueno que les guste._

**Tortura**

**De compras**

No quería abrir los ojos, no quería ver que era otro día; pero los pocos rayos de sol se filtraban en mi habitación; haciendo que mi lucha fuera en vana, tarde o temprano tendría que hacerlo, para darme cuenta de mi realidad; todavía no había pasado nada con Edward, su autocontrol me desesperaba, si bien anoche había llegado a estar sumamente nervioso; todavía llegaba a conservar pizcas de su autocontrol; debería ser más arriesgado. De pronto un sonido turbo mi mente y mis pensamientos; me obligo a abrir completamente mis ojos y levantarme.

- ¿Sí? – dije pesadamente.

- Bella; ¿cómo te fue? – preguntó Alice.

- Más o menos, tu hermano salió completamente nervioso, y casi rompe la puerta de su cuarto – contesté; recordando los momentos de la noche pasada.

- Si algo así vi; solo que soltó unas cuantas maldiciones y palabrotas en su cuarto – agregó Alice, tanto había influido esa situación en Edward.

- ¡Ah!, – exclamé, la sensación de satisfacción era única - ¿qué vamos hacer ahora? – pregunté entusiasmada, ahora considera a Alice mi mejor aliada.

- Estaba pensando que es hora que tu y Edward vayan de compras – soltó Alice divertida.

- ¿De compras? – pregunté, Alice definitivamente había perdido un tornillo; Jasper soportaba ir de compras con ella porque la amaba; pero Edward seguramente le daba un ataque o algo similar cuando se lo propusiera.

- Exactamente – afirmó Alice – irás de compras con Edward a la sección de lencería y ropa interior, una de mis tarjetas está en la mesita de noche de mi cuarto – añadió Alice dejándome completamente confusa.

- ¿Sección de ropa interior?, estas loca – exclamé.

- Bueno puedes comenzar por los jeans, los polos, camisetas; siempre vas escogiendo prendas cada vez más cortas y terminas en la ropa interior; a veces hago eso con Jasper – dijo Alice sin darle importancia al tema como si estuviera hablando del clima.

- Alice, se podría decir que Edward y yo no tenemos la vida sexual que llevan tu y Jasper – traté de convencerla, eso era locura.

- ¿Bella qué estás pensando? – preguntó, mi mente viajaba a mil por hora pensaba que Rosalie y Emmett eran los que hacían una locura de su vida sexual no me imagine que Alice fuera capaz de hacer eso y en los centros comerciales.

- Bueno, tú y Jasper en los probadores; hacen eso – susurré, si Alice hubiese estado enfrente mío hubiera visto mi rostro complemente sonrojado.

- Bella, ¿qué estás pensando?, – exclamó Alice escandalizada – yo dejo que Jasper dé su opinión acerca de como me veo nomás.

- ¿Jasper entra a los probadores? – pregunté incrédula, el acceso era restringido, solo para mujeres.

- Bueno sí, él es un vampiro; sabe como esconderse – respondió Alice.

- ¡Ah!, – fue lo único que atiné a decir – pero quizás sería mejor pensar en otra cosa; es decir Edward es muy caballero para hacer algo así.

- Bella es eso o la danza del vientre – indicó Alice divertida; que era eso de la danza del vientre.

- ¿Qué es la danza del vientre? – pregunté curiosa; escuche la armoniosa risita de Alice.

- Bueno la bailan los árabes; yo creo que tu puedes hacerlo Bella – contestó Alice con una alegría, ¿baile árabe?; Alice estaba reloca, sabía que yo tenía dos pies izquierdos, aparte eso significaría un disfraz con telas casi semitransparentes; tenía que hacerle entrar en razón, urgentemente.

- Alice, yo no se bailar – le expliqué pausadamente, aparte de que haría el ridículo pasaría la peor vergüenza de mi vida y lo peor era estar frente a Edward haciendo uno que otro ridículo.

- ¿Baile o compras? – preguntó Alice, no me dejaba escapatoria; tenía que escoger entre las dos; ¿cuál sería capaz de hacer?, mi mente tenía pensamientos; en los cuales me caía bailando o hasta rompía el disfraz; mientras las compras podría llegar a decirle que había ido a la sección de ropa interior, aunque fuera mentira, pasaría un buen tiempo hasta que lo llegará a descubrir.

- Compras – solté, esa palabra era como mi salvavidas, sino tendría la peor vergüenza de mi vida.

- ¿Estás segura? – interrogó la voz de Alice, algo divertida.

- Completamente – contesté insegura, aunque su voz me dejaba muchas dudas, es como si hubiese escogido a propósito eso del baile para no dejarme escapatoria.

- Bueno, te dejo tienes que prepararte para tu día de compras; te estaré llamando – se despidió Alice.

Prepararme para mi día de compras; o para la peor tortura de mi vida, pero ese no era el problema, Edward, ¿cómo decirle?, de por sí la palabra "compras" no era algo que le gustará escuchar, y más si tienes una hermana compulsiva en este aspecto; no creo que él se halla librado de un día de compras con Alice; de por sí dudaba si alguno de los Cullen había llegado a librarse; me pregunté. ¿Edward llegaría a pensar que el espíritu de Alice me había llegado a poseer?, seguramente que sí; o que en una de mis caídas había llegado a golpearme muy fuerte la cabeza. Respiré profundamente; decidí darme un baño, sabía que ese día iba a ser demasiado largo y pesado.

Bajé las escaleras lentamente; estaba muy metida en mis pensamientos, me sobresalté cuando sentí los fríos labios de Edward besar mi cuello, mi pulso se aceleró, sentí el calor de mis mejillas; mientras los labios de Edward besaban cada milímetro de este; mis hormonas se dispararon, solo éramos él y yo; sus manos estrecharon fuertemente mi cintura; mis pensamientos solo pedían un beso; que terminará de una vez la tortura; que me besará, sus labios comenzaron ascender hasta llegar a mi oído.

- Bueno días, Bella – dijo en un susurró, no pude evitar voltearme; lo miré directamente a los ojos, brillaban; como si fuera un niño pillado en plena travesura.

- Buenos días – contesté mientras mis manos acariciaban su rostro.

- ¿Estás mejor? – preguntó, su aliento rozó mis labios; porque tenía que alargarlo tanto; quería que me besará; lo pedía a gritos.

- Sí – le contesté con una leve sonrisa; y por fin sentí sus labios besándome, estaba tocando el cielo; definitivamente de su autocontrol quedaba poco; el momento fue arruinado por el rugido de mi estómago, ayer había comido poco.

- Creo que el humano tiene que comer – sugirió mientras emitía una pequeña risita musical; sonreí, mientras nos dirigíamos a la cocina.

- ¿Podemos ir de compras? – pregunté, cuando había terminado; me dirigió una mirada evaluadora.

- ¿Podemos ir de compras? – le repetí, arqueó las cejas; no pude evitar una risita cuando vi la expresión de su rostro.

- ¿Alice, te ha poseído? – interrogó, no pude evitar soltar una carcajada mis pronósticos habían llegado a ser ciertos.

- No – contesté cuando deje de reírme; tenía que jugar bien mis cartas – quería ir de compras con mí novio, pero el cree que su hermana me ha poseído – dije mientras hacía un pequeño puchero.

- Pero, Bella, no es suficiente teniendo Alice – soltó Edward algo exasperado.

- ¿Me quieres? – pregunté coquetamente.

- No – contestó Edward – te amo.

- Si dices que me amas; por ese amor me acompañarías a comprar – indique con una gran sonrisa, mientras le daba un pequeño beso en los labios.

- Bella, eso es jugar sucio – dijo Edward, mientras me mostraba una sonrisa perfecta.

- Nadie dijo que jugaría limpio – solté; mientras le daba otro besos; estaba tratando de manipular a Edward y había comenzado a seducirlo indirectamente, la sonrisa de Edward se ensanchó más.

- ¿Por qué quieres ir de compras? – interrogó.

- Ya que no está Alice pensé en elegir algo de mí guste – contesté, sabía que era la respuesta más adecuada.

- ¿Por qué tengo que ir, yo? – preguntó mientras me abrazaba; Bella no te pongas nerviosa, me dije mentalmente si notaba un atisbo de duda sabría de mi segundas intenciones.

- Quien va a cargar las bolsas – le respondí rápidamente, Edward soltó una carcajada – aparte siempre es bueno una opinión masculina, ¿me acompañas? – añadí, tenía una gran sonrisa; había ganado.

- Por supuesto- contestó mientras salíamos de la casa y nos dirigíamos a su volvo; iríamos a Seattle. El viaje fue rápido con esa manía de mi novio vampiro de conducir extremadamente rápido, aparcamos el auto.

- ¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó, di un vistazo rápido; elegí la tienda donde vendía jeans, como dijo Alice comienza de lo más largo a lo más cortó, le señale la tienda a Edward.

- Yo creo que Alice, te hubiese llevado a esa de halla – dijo él con una risita señalando una tienda de vestidos con colores y formas extravagantes; no pude evitar reírme.

- Pero no estás con Alice; estás con Bella – le indiqué, tomando su mano y dirigiéndonos a la tienda.

Entramos y dirigí mi mirada hacia los maniquís no había nada que llamará mi atención, elegí unos clásicos, era con los que más cómoda me sentía, me dirigí a los probadores, como esperaba me quedaba bien; pero Alice diría que buscará otra cosa; escuche el sonido del móvil, acaso ahora la llamaba telepáticamente, era un mensaje _"Bella, deja eso que te haz puesto ahora mismo; mejor elije el pitillo azul oscuro del maniquí de la izquierda; a Edward le gustará" _; era como si estuviera haciendo compras con Alice, este día sería una tortura; ella vería los modelos que debía escoger y no los que yo escogía. Salí con el pantalón en la mano con una mueca de disgusto; le pedí a la dependienta que me acercará el pantalón que Alice había dicho; era hermoso y tenía pedrería; pero definitivamente yo no lucraría bien en él, dudé un buen rato ante de ponérmelo; tenía una mueca de disgusto sin contar que me lo puse de mala gana; no me fijé al espejo decidí que Edward daría su opinión primero.

- Edward – le llamé; estaba volteado, mientras yo seguía teniendo la mueca de disgusto en mi rostro.

- ¿Sí? – preguntó, mientras se volteaba; me pareció ver una mueca de sorpresa, lo ignore.

- ¿Qué tal me queda? – pregunté algo avergonzada y sonrojada,

- Perfecto, a mí me gusta – contestó el con una gran sonrisa; tenía que darle la razón a Alice; pensé mientras miraba mi figura al espejo me quedaba bien - ¿lo llevas? – preguntó él, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- Sí – dije; mi mirada se dirigió a su billetera que había sacado de sus pantalones.

- Yo lo pagó – solté inmediatamente.

- ¿Con qué dinero?, te habrás dado cuenta del precio – preguntó él, después le agradecería a Alice el haberme dejado su tarjeta, mi mirada se dirigió a la minúscula inscripción donde decía el precio, mis ojos se abrieron completamente; me percaté de su sonrisa triunfal; de pronto sentí la vibración del móvil, otro mensaje _"Bella, gasta lo que quieras; nada de pero, considéralo un regalo a mi futura cuñada, Alice"_, sonreí mientras releía el mensaje.

- Con esto – dije mientras enseñaba la tarjeta de color dorado.

- ¿Cómo tienes algo así? – interrogó él con los abiertos como platos, piensa algo Bella, algo creíble.

- Alice me lo dio – contesté – dijo que en algún momento lo necesitaría. No pudo replicar nada más me cambie y pague el jeans, salí con una sonrisa del lugar.

- Ahora, ¿a dónde vamos? – preguntó, mientras tomaba mi mano.

- A esa – le dije mientras señalaba una tienda de la izquierda, sonrío un momento; creo que se estaba divirtiendo.

Era sumamente grande, y la mayoría de prendas eran más de gusto Alice que el mío, me separe de Edward, mientras buscaba algo de mi agrado cuando recibí un mensaje de Alice;_ "Bella; esa tienda es fantástica, tienes que seguir mis consejos, elige esa camisa blanco a rayas que es pegada al cuerpo; el polo negro con letras moradas, el verde en straple, el rojo atado al cuello; por supuesto el azul de mangas largas con escote; y se me olvidaba en la maniquí de la entrada hay un polo largo plateado con los leggins negros, elige ese conjunto; y no estés insegura, te quedaran geniales y a mi hermano le encantaran, más tarde contactaré contigo; por cierto la tienda de libros, discos y peluches, puede ser una gran distracción"_; cuando terminé de leer el extenso mensaje de Alice; solté un gran suspiró; era como si de verdad estuviese comprando con ella salvó que en está ocasión ella no elegía un millón de prendas para probarme, solo decía cuales eran las indicadas; caminé pesadamente mientras elegía las prendas que Alice había pedido, tuve suerte al ver que los probadores estaban completamente vacíos; me probé todas las prendas y como Alice había dicho todas me quedaban excelentes; y la mirada de Edward así lo afirmaba tan igual como sus gestos.

- Estar de compras contigo no es tan agotador como con Alice – dijo cuando salimos de la tienda.

- Eso es verdad – afirmé con una gran sonrisa – te parece bien ir a la tienda de libros o disco; o quizás a esa de peluches – me mostró una gran sonrisa.

- Podemos ir a las tres – sugirió.

Nuestra primera parada fue una tienda de música, me encantó la sonrisa que Edward puso mientras se dirigí a las estanterías para ver los discos que más le gustaban, parecía un niño en una tienda de dulces; escuchamos varias canciones de los diferentes cds, nos estábamos divirtiendo; al final Edward se compró varios para añadir a su colección, entre ellos un solo de piano para regalarle a Esme, y algo de música moderna y ensordecedora para que Emmett disfrute.

El siguiente lugar la tienda de libros, deje a Edward completamente solo, y corrí hacia las diferentes estanterías cogiendo diferentes volúmenes y dándoles una ojeada; me encanta la sonrisa que él me dirigía mientras yo buscaba los libros que más me gustaban, escogí algunos para mí, y unos cuantos regalos para los Cullen; para Esme una revista de las nuevas tendencias para decorar una casa; para Carlisle un tomo de una nueva investigación de ADN, para Jasper un libro de historia de la Guerra Civil; para Alice unas cuantas revistas de modas, para Rosalie un libro para el manejo de comportamiento de los niños y para Emmett un cuento para niños, sonreía al ver el cuento.

- No sería mejor Kamasutra – sugirió Edward mientras veía mis elecciones.

- No lo creo, el ya debe saber todo sobre eso – le dije mientras le daba un pequeño beso en los labios.

- Acertaste con el de Rosalie – susurró a mí oído, para después soltar una risita.

- Eso creo, crees que acerté con el tuyo – le dije, mostrándole un libro, se titulaba "Hágale caso a su novia, ella tiene la razón", mostró una gran sonrisa.

- No esta mal, pero crees que lo tomaré en cuenta – indicó mientras le echaba una ojeada al libro.

- Había pensado en este – opiné mientras enseñaba otro libro, "Al diablo con el autocontrol"; escuché su carcajada musical.

- Nunca vas a cambiar, Bella – soltó mientras me daba un beso en la frente.

- No, así te gusto – le dije, mientras le sacaba la lengua como una niña pequeña y pagaba los libros.

Salimos de la tienda riendo, al final de cuentas las compras era lo mejor que pude haber elegido, me estaba divirtiendo; y Edward definitivamente lo estaba pasando bien; no era como las salidas de compras con Alice; agotadoras y algo pesadas, está era completamente divertida; era una cita perfecta; con él hombre que amaba disfrutando de las pequeñas cosas.

- ¿Entramos? – preguntó Edward mientras observa los escaparates llenos de peluches.

- Si – le contesté.

La tienda de peluches, no estaba abarrotada pero sí un poco llena había niños así también como parejas; mientras observaba eso, Edward ya no estaba a mi lado, lo busque con la mirada; no encontraba nada, hasta que vi, un peluche gigante frente a mí; era un oso polar, gigante y blanco como la nieve, tenía un corazón entre sus dos manos que decía, "te amo"; sonreí ya que imagine quien era la persona que estaba detrás del peluche.

- ¿Te gusta? – preguntó mientras asomaba su cabeza por un lado del peluche.

- Me encanta – dije – pero creo que habrá que esconderlo de Emmett – añadí.

- Tienes razón – afirmó, podía sostener el peluche pese a las bolsas que tenía en sus manos.

- Creo que debemos dejar las cosas en el auto y después volvemos a entrar – le sugerí mientras salíamos de la tienda.

- Es verdad, sino les parecerá raro que un humano pueda con tremendo oso, y las bolsas – dijo Edward entre risas.

Dejamos las cosas en el auto; el oso casi ocupaba todo el asiento trasero; comencé a sentir nervios sabía que si regresábamos tendría que ir a la tienda de lencería, me entró el pánico; traté de respirar hondo varias veces tratar de calmarme, cuando mi estomago rugió un poco, escuche su risita melódica.

- Vamos, Bella – dijo mientras me tomaba de la mano; nos dirigíamos a comprar un café y una hamburguesa para mí; mientras preparaban la orden, me dirigí al baño, tenía los nervios a flor de piel, tenía que calmarme, Edward lo notaría. Cuando el móvil me advirtió de un nuevo mensaje de Alice, _"Bella, te estás divirtiendo; si no te haz percatado son cerca de las ocho de la noche, tienes que ir a la tienda de lencería, la cierran a las diez, sabes que sabré si no vas; me gustará ver la cara de Jasper y Emmett cuando se lo diga; por cierto antes de que vayas a la tienda de lencería pásate por la tienda de vestidos de fiesta y cómprate el azul con escote y abertura en le lado izquierdo, puedes llegar a necesitarlo; al costado de está tienda hay otra elige el short blanco que esta con el polo sport amarillo, cómpralo ya que te estoy llevando del viaje una sandalias a juego; y por supuesto la falda jeans con el polo azul, se que te quedará estupendo; tienes que darme ese gusto, y no te olvides la tienda de lencería, sino Jasper y Emmett se enterarán de ciertas cositas que haz estado haciendo; besos Alice"_, el mensajito me puso más nerviosa de lo debido, estaba sudando frío, podría con el vestido; pero la falda y el short no estaba acostumbrada a ponerme prendas así, no las necesitaría en Forks que era extremadamente frío, sin contar que la idea de tienda de lencería me ponía los pelos de punta, quizás había sido mala idea eso de venir de compras.

Salí del baño y me junté con Edward, sentía que no podría pasar la comida, tragué rápidamente, y decidí salir de la cafetería, caminé apresuradamente sabiendo que Edward me seguía no sabría que me mueca tendría en su rostro pero estaba completamente segura que una de curiosidad, me paré en la tienda indicada por Alice, el vestido era precioso, fue lo único que puede pensar era largo azul eléctrico, amarrado al cuello, la pedrería plateada le daba un realce completamente elegante; a la altura del muslo izquierdo se abría un tajo que caía hasta el suelo; definitivamente se me vería ridícula con algo como eso; pero no podría negar del bueno gusto que Alice tenía al escoger algo tan bello, me quedé absorta al verlo; deje volar mis pensamientos; vestida en ese vestido precioso, a mi lado Edward, cogiendo mi cintura mientras me susurraba lo linda que me veía, una canción, un baile y una beso; no puede evitar suspirar.

- ¿Te gusta? – preguntó Edward, su aliento había rozado mi oreja despertándome completamente de mi sueño a su lado.

- Si – le contesté, no pude evitarlo.

- Pruébatelo – me animó él, no sabía que decir, era tan perfecto; no era para mí, quizás para Rosalie, Alice o Esme; mujeres de una belleza extraordinaria.

- No me quedaría tan bien, no soy la adecuada para ese vestido – le indique, mientras agachaba mi mirada.

- Eres la adecuada – dijo él, poniéndole fin al asunto, sentí que su mano rodeaba la mía; mientras nos adentrábamos en la tienda, le pidió a la dependienta que me lo diera para probármelo.

Estaba nerviosa, cuando me entregaron el vestido, tenía un miedo de verme ridícula en el; toqué la tela, era fina; suave y delicada; sonreí; no puede evitarlo y me desvestí, suavemente me lo probé, la tela caía sobre mi piel, subí el cierre suavemente; levanté mi mirada y vi el reflejo que me daba el espejo me quedaba excelente, el color así que resaltará la palidez de mi piel, salí de los probadores con el vestido en la mano, me dirigí a pagarlo, me sorprendí cuando me dijeron que ya estaba cancelado, la dependienta señalo a Edward que estaba apoyado casualmente en el umbral de la puerta sonriendo.

- ¿Por qué? – le pregunté cuando salimos de la tienda.

- Quieras o no, quería verte puesto algún día ese vestido – contestó sin darle importancia; sonreí, quizás mi sueño no estaba lejano; quizás algún día se cumpliría, ensanché más mi sonrisa.

Me paré en la entrada de la tienda de ropa que Alice había dicho que me tendría que probarme el short y la minifalda, me parecieron sumamente cortos, respiré antes de entrar y pedir que me bajaran los dos conjuntos me los probé rápidamente sin pedir opinión de Edward, pero antes de salir del probador recibí otro mensaje, _"Bella la tienda de ropa interior se llama Escala, hay un conjunto azul con negro de corsé eliges ese; Edward ya cayó"_, me entraron los nervios, aunque no pude evitar sonreír al leer la última parte, Edward ya cayó; esperaba que fuera verdad; pagué apresuradamente, y jalé a Edward hasta la famosa tienda Escala.

La encontré rápidamente, decía su nombre en grandes letras rojas; se veía los conjuntos de lencería expuesto en las maniquís, vi la expresión de Edward sorpresa, nunca si imaginaba que lo llevaría a una tienda de lencería; mi mirada se posó de pronto en el conjunto de lencería dicho por Alice; fondo azul y encima encaje negro; un corsé y una pequeña tanga; Alice estaba completamente loca si pensaba que yo me pondría algo así, pero las palabras seguían en mi mente Emmett y Jasper, me molestarían por el resto de mi existencia, no sabría cual era peor o las palabras en doble sentido, o dichas directamente por Emmett las constantes olas de sentimientos de lujuria que Jasper soltaría al verme a cada instante, debería ser una tortura; al pensar en eso no pude evitar comenzar a dar los pasos que me separaban de la tienda, no avance más porque Edward estaba tieso a mi lado.

- ¿Piensas entrar? – preguntó nerviosamente.

- Si, ¿tiene algo de malo? – contesté, su nerviosismo me daba ánimos de continuar con lo nunca pensaba hacer.

- No – dijo, su mirada estaba clavada en el suelo, podría estar al cien por ciento segura que si hubiese sido humano se habría sonrojado.

- Vamos entonces – le propuse mientras lo jalaba del brazo.

- Bella, te espero acá – soltó él, su voz no sonaba nada segura.

- Edward, solo es un rato, no te va a pasar nada – le indique, mientras le daba un beso en la comisura de los labios. – Por favor – añadí mientras le hacía un pequeño puchero.

- Vamos entonces – dijo él algo abatido mientras me seguía.

Entramos a la tienda, Edward bajo la mirada como si estuviese cometiendo el peor de los crímenes; solo era una tienda de lencería; no entendía, había chicos que acompañaban a sus novias, caminé un tanto insegura; sentía la mano de Edward cerrarse con fuerza en la mía; me acerqué a una de las dependientas y le pedí que me alcanzará el dichoso conjunto, así lo hizo; miré el rostro de Edward, demostraba sorpresa, su boca se había quedado completamente abierta; caminé lentamente mientras lo llevaba de la mano hacia los probadores, lo deje en la entrada mientras entraba a probarme el dichoso conjuntito; me lo puse con un poco de esfuerzo; era de mi talla y me quedaba excelente; me ruborice al ver mi reflejo; más me sorprendí cuando sentí una respiración fría en mi cuello.

- Edward – susurré, había entrado al probador, era lo que Alice había predicho; Edward iba a caer.

Me callé al instante cuando sentí sus frías manos acariciando lentamente mi cintura mientras besaba mi cuello, besaba cada centímetro de este, solté un leve gemido, al sentir su gélida lengua en mi cuello; sus manos también exploraban cada parte de mi abdomen.

- Te queda perfecto – dijo mientras besaba lentamente el lóbulo de mi oreja, no podía relacionar dos pensamientos correctamente.

- Gracias – dije mientras me volteaba a mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

Me acerqué lentamente y comencé a besarlo; primero lentamente; luego con deseo, con necesidad; mis manos comenzaron a jugar con los botones de su camisa; mientras mi lengua se adentraba en su boca; soltó un gemido; cuando mis manos comenzaron a trazar surcos por sus abdominales marcados; me había olvidado completamente que estábamos en un lugar público; solo estábamos él y yo.

- Necesita ayuda – escuché la voz de la dependienta; eso me trajo a la realidad y también a Edward ya que se separó completamente de mí y logre ver la mueca de deseo así como reproche; reproche así él mismo por no llegarse a controlar; ninguno de los dos dijo nada; él salió apresuradamente.

- Pervertido – escuche que alguien gritaba afuera; seguro era uno de los tantos novios de las chicas que iban a probarse los diferentes conjuntos.

- Ayuda, este muchacho es un pervertido – volví escuchar la voz supuse que debía de ser una anciana o algo así, me cambié apresuradamente, salí, dirigí mi mirada por todo el lugar, no encontraba a Edward por ningún lado, me acerque a pagar el dichoso conjuntito; seguro Edward estaría esperándome afuera, tratando de recuperar su dichoso autocontrol.

- Aquí tiene – le dije a la dependienta, mientras le entregaba la tarjeta.

- Señorita su novio está en problemas – dijo mientras empaquetaba el conjunto.

- ¿En problemas? – pregunté.

- Sí, escuchó el escándalo que se armó, una anciana encontró a su novio entre los camerinos, lo acaban de llevar a la comisaría más cercana – la mandíbula se me desencajo, Edward había sido llevado preso, esto no podía estar mejor – me dijo que le entregará esto – añadió mientras me entregaba las llaves de su volvo y las bolsas de compras; yo seguía incrustada en el lugar, que iba a hacer; Edward estaba preso.

- ¿Dónde? – logré articular después de estar metida en mis pensamientos.

- La que está a dos cuadras del centro comercial – contestó la dependienta – su novio debió tener más cuidado, nosotras dejamos entrar a los novios para que den su opinión; pero a veces llegan a ser encontrados por las señoras de edad, que no entienden y los toman por pervertidos, lo peor de todo es que se ha encontrado con la señora Drucker.

- Gracias – dije mientras, salía apresuradamente cargando las bolsas; tenía que pagar la fianza.

**Discúlpenme la tardanza.**

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Un halado, una crítica o sugerencia; todas se aceptan.**

**¿Qué hará Bella para sacar a Edward de la cárcel?, ¿la señora Drucker pondrá trabas para que Edward salga de la cárcel? un adelanto va a haber mas acción en el otro capítulo.**

**Por cierto el final lo hago de acuerdo a "Amanecer" o prefieren algo propio.**

**Estaba pensando en un capítulo más y el final o lo alargó un poco más quizás, una intervención directa de Alice o Rosalie; denme sus opiniones.**

**Subiré pronto, ya no me demoraré, lo prometo.**

**Por cierto pronto, subiré "Tentadoramente, Bella"; que son los pensamientos de Edward.**

**Bye.**

**Besos.**


	8. El regreso de los Cullen

_Disclaimer: ningún personaje me pertenece son de Stephenie Meyer, y las locas ideas son mías._

_Notas de la autora: discúlpenme pensé en actualizar más antes pero la universidad tomo todo mi tiempo, y mi hermano lo empeoró borrándome un trabajo importantísimo, que tuve que volverlo que hacer; gracias a dios que no borró información de la historia y bueno las compras navideñas así como la cena también, me puse a ayudar a mi abuela a hacer le pavo, que por cierto quedó genial. Bueno disfruten la historia, gracias por sus reviews y sus alertas, no espere llegar tan pronto a los cien y un poco más, me hace muy feliz; por cierto a mis lectoras, Feliz Navidad._

**Tortura**

**El regreso de los Cullen.**

Corría apresuradamente; lo que más podía con las bolsas y mis torpes piernas, ahora pensaba que venir de compras era la peor idea que se me había ocurrido; todavía no podía creerme que Edward estaba preso y por pervertido, quizás el bailecito árabe no parecía una mala idea ahora; llegué al volvo de Edward, abrí las puertas traseras y avente las bolsas; traté de serenarme no podía, las manos me temblaban ahora que no tenía nada que agarrar; suspiré hondo, mientras miraba hacia los lados, me percaté que había un cajero cerca, era lo que necesitaba; por sí tenía que pagar la fianza, me acerque apresuradamente, había una pequeña fila; los minutos se pasaban apresuradamente, las personas no avanzaban y mi nerviosismo crecía, ¿por qué en los momentos que quieres que el tiempo vaya despacio, este va más rápido?, me pregunte mentalmente; llego mi turno busqué entre mis bolsillos la tarjeta; no la encontraba, hasta que me percate que la tenía en mi mano, ¿tan nerviosa estaba?, saque más de cinco mil dólares; servirían, ¿una fianza no podía ser tan cara?; como iba saberlo nunca había estado presa; corrí hacia el auto, arranque el auto apresuradamente; no estaba acostumbrada a la velocidad, pero no sabía que estaría pasando en estos momentos con Edward; eran solo dos cuadras pero parecía una eternidad.

Suspiré, cuando estuve a pocos metros de la comisaría; allí debería estar Edward, detuve el auto muy cerca de allí, en una zona de estacionamiento, no quería cargar otro problema más por estacionarme en un lugar que no era debido; caminé apresuradamente hasta esta, di un suspiro antes de entrar; sentía que esta noche iba a ser muy difícil y larga, esperaba equivocarme y salir pronto pagando la fianza.

- Hola – saludé tímidamente al policía de la entrada.

- ¿Desea algo?- preguntó el hombre amablemente.

- Este… - tienes que decirlo Bella, me repetí a mi misma, aunque era una vergüenza preguntar por tu novio preso - ¿han traído a Edward Cullen? – suspiré al final había logrado decirlo.

- ¿El pervertido? – interrogó divertido el hombre; una cosa era pensarlo pero era horrible oírlo de otras personas, ¿cómo iba decirle que si?

- Esto…, exacto – dije ocultando la mirada, el hombre soltó una risita - ¿dónde está? – añadí, ante las sonrisas que el hombre me daba.

- Adentro, pero te recomiendo ir con cuidado la señora Drucker siempre es bien problemática; suerte – dijo el guardia mientras me dedicaba una gran sonrisa.

Respiré hondo, era como si me dirigiera al mismo infierno, caminé lentamente; si bien había ido antes a una comisaría; había sido para buscar a Charlie; nunca para ver como se encontraba mi novio, preso por pervertido; sin contar eso mis nervios estaban a flor de piel por saber quien era la dichosa "Señora Drucker", era muy conocido, eso me intrigaba, y todo el mundo llegaba a opinar lo mismo una persona algo problemática; creo que Edward se ha metido en un problema muy grande; ¿y si llamaban a Carlisle y a Esme?, sería un problema mucho más grande, las burlas de Jasper y Emmett se harían insoportables para Edward, sin contar que se podría descubrir mi plan de seducirlo; definitivamente tenía que sacar a Edward de la cárcel yo sola.

- Buenas noches – dije atropelladamente al policía, estaba adentro; tenía que solucionar el problema.

- Buenas noche, señorita; ¿podría ayudarla en algo? – preguntó el guardia mientras revisaba unos papeles, los reconocí enseguida eran ingresos a la comisaría.

- Disculpe, ¿se encuentra Edward Cullen recluido? – pregunté mientras sentía que las palabras se entrecruzaban en mi boca y no lograban formar una frase coherente, estaba demasiado nerviosa.

- Si, lo trajeron hace un momento – dijo mientras miraba a la oficina, - ¿es usted su pariente? – añadió.

- Si – le contesté mientras miraba al piso sonrojada.

- Este joven es un pervertido – escuché un grito que turbo todos mis pensamientos, de pronto posé mi mirada en la oficina; estaba una señora ataviada en un vestido floreado, tenía cabello cano, una mueca severa, hasta algo intimidante; lo supe en un instante esa debería ser la famosa señora Drucker; de pronto me sentí pequeña y el miedo recorrió mi espalda y este logró acentuarse más cuando me percaté de la mirada de desprecio con la que miraba a Edward, sabía que iba a ser completamente difícil.

- ¿Puedo entrar? – pregunté al hombre.

- Si, señorita – contestó, mientras me percaté la sonrisa socarrona de su rostro, no significaba nada bueno, me abrió la puerta dejándome paso.

- Buenas noches – saludé mientras caminaba lentamente, Edward me miró, como tratando de decirme que todo estaba bien y que me fuera.

- ¿Usted, quién es señorita? – el tono de la anciana había pasado de ser intimidante a ser completamente dulce, como si hablará a su propia nieta, sonreí ante eso quizás no podría ser tan malo.

- Soy Isabella Swan – le contesté lo más firme posible – pero puede decirme Bella – añadí.

- Mucho gusto pequeña – me dijo la anciana, y me sorprendí que tan rápido podía cambiar su carácter; de cómo se comportaba con mi novio a como me trataba – soy la señora Miranda Drucker, por cierto ¿qué deseas? – preguntó, seguro que ella no se imaginaba que era la novia de Edward.

- Vine a ver a mi amigo – dije mientras señalaba a Edward, no había podido decir novio, porque lo más probable es que tuviera que compartir celda con Edward y que los policías comenzaran a atar cabos sueltos y nos acusarían por actos contra el pudor, y si Charlie se enteraba, mataría a Edward y no volvería a confiar en los Cullen.

- ¿Cómo puede tener un amigo que es pervertido? – preguntó la anciana mientras miraba despectivamente a Edward.

- Bueno, el estaba conmigo en el centro comercial, para ser más exactos en la tienda Escala – estaba completamente nerviosa – y creo que me perdí, soy un poco torpe – me sonroje – y como él es como mi hermano, aparte de que soy su responsabilidad mientras mis padres están de viaje – a estás alturas la mentira se debería haber descubierto – y creo que fue a buscarme a los probadores, no fue porque es un pervertido – le dije, esperando que la mentira aunque sea a medias hubiera sido creída.

- Dices que el joven te estuvo buscando en los probadores, ¿no pudo mandar alguna dependienta para que te buscará? – interrogó la anciana, me sentía pequeña, minúscula y completamente intimidada.

- Es algo tímido, no habla mucho; hasta que conoce lo suficiente a la otra persona – le contesté automáticamente, al menos tenía un poco de razón cuando conocí a Edward solo paraba con sus hermanos, no se relacionaba mucho con los humanos.

- En parte tienes razón, hasta ahora no ha dicho nada para defenderse, ha aceptado los gritos y que lo trajéramos acá sin decir ninguna palabra; otros jóvenes se defienden como si la vida se les fuera en ello – opinó la señora Drucker, esperaba poder sacar a Edward lo más pronto posible, el me dirigió una pequeña sonrisa – pero niña, porque vienes a buscarlo tú; y sus padres.

- Bueno, sus padres están en su luna de miel, y sus hermanos están de viaje – dije mientras movía mis dedos nerviosamente.

- ¿Puedes darnos el número de teléfono de su casa? – preguntó la anciana con extraña amabilidad, lo comprendí en un instante, no había llegado a creerme.

- Es 91412352 – contesté, estaba más nerviosa de lo normal.

- ¿Puede llamar? – preguntó la anciana al policía, no podía creerlo de verdad esa persona desconfiaba de mí, de pronto recordé las palabras de Alice: _Bella, no sabes mentir_, quizás se debería a eso. El oficial marcó el número y el paso el teléfono a la Señora Drucker, pude ver la mueca de fastidio de su rostro, nadie le iba a llegar a contestar al menos esa parte era verdad, nadie se encontraba en la casa.

- ¿Lo comprobó? – pregunté tímidamente.

- Si, pero queda la duda de que sus padres y sus hermanos se hallan ido a cenar, en realidad tu mentira es algo infantil – soltó, me quedé atónita ante sus palabras, Edward tenía una mueca de total enfado.

- Señora, yo no tengo necesidad de mentirle – dije pausadamente tratando de controlarme, era una anciana al final de cuentas, pero había sobrepasado mis límites, podría llegar a enfadarme.

- Si la razón fuese que tú y el joven han estado haciendo cosas indebidas en uno de los probadores – mi mandíbula se desencajo mientras sentí mis mejillas arder al recordar los momentos que habíamos pasado.

- Eso es imposible – negué, cuando me recuperé de la afirmación dada por la anciana.

- Muchos jóvenes de ahora hacen eso – dijo, me quedé congelada en mi sitio, no podía creer que la conversación había llegado a este termino.

- Pero somos como hermanos – le dije mientras la miraba fijamente, rogando para que me creyera.

- Señorita, ahora se le dicen a los novios hermanos, antes el decían amigos, primos; pero a fin de cuentas son novios – quise reírme de su estúpido racionamiento, claro que en mi caso no era tan estúpido.

- Señora, es imposible que Edward llegué a estar conmigo, ni siquiera le atraigo; el las prefiere rubias o pelirrojas con ojos azules o verdes – solté tratando de no reírme de mi afirmación, por lo que sabía muchas chicas habían ido detrás de Edward; quizás con las mismas características que había dado; pero Edward en la única que había llegado a poner atención era en mí, algo imposible de creer, siendo yo tan simple; una humana normal.

- Niña, los jóvenes de ahora ni siquiera se fijan en el rostro, solo les importa el sexo – soltó la anciana, mientras yo la miraba estupefacta, es verdad que algunos piensan así pero Edward no es como ellos, si supiera que el piensa que el sexo es después del matrimonio, aparte con eso del rostro me dejo algo picada habría tratado de decirme que soy fea.

- Señora con todo el respeto que se merece, a usted no le importa mi vida sexual – le grité, había olvidado que Edward estaba allí, que estaba en una comisaría; lo único que mi mente maquinaba era enfrentarme a esa anciana que había agotado lo último de mi paciencia.

- Que malos modales tienes – dijo, su mirada era reprobadora, estaba roja pero no de vergüenza sino de furia.

- ¿Señora va a levantar cargos? – preguntó tímidamente un oficial, se habrían dado cuenta que a estas altura, estábamos a punto se soltarnos palabrotas; creo que lo hizo para calmar los ánimos.

- Por supuesto, un degenerado de este tipo no debería andar suelto en la calle – me contuve quise gritarle, pegarle; pero me contuve cuando mis ojos chocaron con las orbes doradas de mi novio, su mirada era de advertencia.

Hicieron el papeleo, la señora Drucker me observaba con una sonrisa de suficiencia; que ganas tenía de borrársela, en ningún momento pensó en cambiar de opinión, desde el principio lo había decidido; había quedado en ridículo; estaba furiosa; la señora Drucker se fue a eso de las dos de la mañana, tanto tiempo había pasado; su rostro y esa sonrisa de satisfacción no lo olvidaría en toda mi vida, y eso se podría considerar como la eternidad.

- Disculpe, ¿puedo pagar la fianza? – pregunté al guardia, cuando la señora Drucker se hubo ido.

- Si, señorita – me contestó – la Señora Drucker ya se fue, no hay problema para que pueda quedar libre su "amigo" – el tono en el que lo dijo me molesto de sobremanera.

- ¿Cuánto es? – pregunté inmediatamente, la mirada socarrona que me daba no la soportaba y la furia seguía presente, no quería comenzar a gritarle al guardia.

- Setecientos dólares – dijo.

- ¿Está libre? – le volví a preguntar, quería largarme de ese lugar.

- Todavía no – solté un bufido – tiene que esperar unos cuantos minutos, es papeleo necesario para dejarlo libre – me dejé caer abatida en la silla más cercana.

¿Unos cuantos minutos?, se repetía mi mente; habían pasado dos horas, y el dichoso guardia nos e aparecía, sin contar que mi impaciencia estaba al tope; al menos las ganas de estrangular a alguien ya habían pasado.

- Aquí tiene – dijo, mientras me entregaba un papel, en el cual decía: _fianza pagada a favor de Edward Cullen; por actos contra el pudor._ Era tan simple y se habían demorado tanto.

- ¿Ahora está libre? – pregunté ansiosa.

- Si – me dijo; después vi que un guardia traía; estaba esposado, el jueguito todavía no acababa, le sacaron las esposas, y no pude evitar ir a su lado y abrazarlo.

Salimos de la comisaría, fuimos a recoger el auto; ninguno hablaba, quizás no habían palabras, quizás Edward estaba algo traumado, quizás estaba metido en sus pensamientos; entramos al auto, ninguno alcanzaba a decir algo pesé a las veces que me percaté que quería comenzar a hablar; de allí no recuerdo más, el sueño llego a vencerme.

Sentí que alguien movía suavemente mi hombro, abría despacio mis ojos; sentía un poco de luz filtrarse en estos; había amanecido; Edward había conducido despacio o había estado viéndome dormir, salí del auto tambaleándome, las bolsas quedaron en el auto solo sostenía la fianza en mis manos, llegamos a la puerta.

- Gracias Bella – me dijo en un susurró; desperté completamente, no debía de decirme gracias yo lo había metido en ese problema, era mi deber sacarlo; pensaba mientras entramos a la casa, nos dirigimos a la sala.

- No agradezcas nada, yo te metí en ese problema, era mi deber sacarte – solté mientras avanzaba.

- No te culpes – dijo – tu no entraste al probador mientras te estabas cambiando.

- No, Edward, es mi culpa por entrar a esa tienda, cuando tú no querías entrar – le dije mirándolo fijamente.

- No, Bella, si yo supiera controlarme – puse mi dedo en sus labios, fríos, logré callarlo, aunque sabía que seguiría hablando; caminé los pocos centímetros que me separaban de él, me puse de puntillas, y comencé a besarlo, primero lentamente; sentí que sus manos rodeaban mi cintura; y poco a poco el beso se convirtió en algo salvaje; con necesidad y deseo, mis manos enredaron su cabello y dejaron caer lo que debería ser la fianza.

Caminamos, entre los mueble; hasta que caímos en uno, estaba encima de él; olvide que habíamos peleado hace en un momento, que hace poco el había estado preso; olvide en donde estábamos, olvide casi todo; pero no lo olvide a él, Edward; mi otra mitad, mi complemento.

Nos separamos; nos miramos a los ojos, sonreímos, y comenzamos a besarnos de nuevo, como si fuera la primera vez, como si no hubiera mañana, como si hoy fuera el día; el indicado.

Mis manos recorrían lentamente su torso, por encima de la camisa; en ese momento sentía que esa prenda estorbaba; no supe el momento, pero comencé a desabrochar lentamente los botones, dejando a la vista su pecho, blanco y frío; era musculoso pero no exagerado, me deleite un momento, para después seguir besándolo mientras jugaba con mis dedos con su cabello.

Sentí sus manos acariciar mi vientre, no pude evitar un suspiro; jugaba con la tela, jugaba con mi piel; no se daba cuenta que estaba a punto de llevarme a la locura, de pronto sentí sus manos desabrochando lentamente los botones de mi blusa; era una tortura lenta peor deliciosa, exquisita., prohibida; pero esa tortura me encantaba y más saber que era una tortura propia, que yo disfrutaba; que era de los dos.

Nos besamos de nuevo, el agarraba mi cintura, más yo no sentía el frío de sus manos, yo jugaba con sus cabellos; mientras nuestras bocas experimentaban algo nuevo, se estudiaban; nuestras lenguas jugaban.

- ¡Estamos de vuelta! – escuché que alguien, anunciaba felizmente.

- ¡Estamos de vuelta! – repitió, de pronto me percaté de algo, Edward y yo solos en la casa; quien más podría estar diciendo eso, lo comprendía en un instante, los Cullen habían regresado de sus vacaciones.

No se que sucedió en ese momento, solo recuerdo que Edward y yo terminamos tirados en el suelo, causando un golpe seco, y que de pronto seis pares de ojos nos miraban; quise gritar "tierra trágame".

Pase mi mirada por los ojos de Alice, estos brillaban de alegría; los de Jasper y Emmett nos miraban juguetones mientras trataban de ocultar las risas; Rosalie tenía una mirada entre divertida y desaprobatoria, al menos había dejado de ser la única pareja de la casa que exhibía sus relaciones en público, ahora Edward y yo sería el blanco de las burlas; sabía que los siguientes ojos serían los de Carlisle y Esme, primero decidí por los ojos de Carlisle, no había desaprobación ni decepción, en realidad no emitían nada, no pude descifrar sus sentimientos y luego los de Esme abiertos de la sorpresa.

Ahora si debía gritar "tierra trágame", era una vergüenza terrible ser descubierta por la familia de tu novio en una situación completamente comprometedora.

- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó inocentemente Emmett, me quedé congelada y Edward también, Emmett sostenía en sus manos la carta de fianza; quería morirme.

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Me merezco un halago, una crítica o una sugerencia; se aceptan todas.**

**Actualizaré lo más pronto posible ahora cuento con vacaciones hasta el cinco de enero y recién en marzo la universidad me dará las verdaderas vacaciones.**

**Ahora que los Cullen llegaron que pasará.**

**Creo que hay partes muy cursis.**

**Feliz Navidad.**

**Bye.**

**Besos.**

**Por cierto pásense por Tentadoramente Bella, la página es está: w w w . fanfiction . net / s / 4 7 0 8 04 2 / 1 / Tentadoramente _ Bella (sin espacios), por cierto el sábado a más tardar estará actualizada.**


	9. Miranda Drucker

_Disclaimer: ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son de Stephenie Meyer, salvo las locuras que se me pasan por mi mente._

_Notas de la autora: se que me quieren matar, pero lo siento la musa se me fue no sabía que actualizar, y creo que está actualización no está muy buena; en el capitulo no solo veremos los pensamientos de Bella sino de otros personajes. Gracias a mis lectoras, por los reviews, favoritos; y por esperar a que actualice, pronto actualizo Tentadoramente Bella; al fin salí de los parciales, me jale en uno. Bueno los dejo con la historia, no sabía que nombre ponerle al capítulo, espero que no este tan mal._

**Tortura**

**Miranda Drucker**

**Bella Pov**

- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó inocentemente Emmett, me quedé congelada y Edward también, Emmett sostenía en sus manos la carta de fianza; quería morirme.

Genial, Emmett sostenía entre sus manos la fianza, me estremecí, quise moverme, no podía; estaba quieta, estática, no podía evitarlo, lentamente observe como Emmett abría el sobre; leía lo que decía, releía, como si no fuera cierto lo que leía y después estallaba en carcajadas mientras le pasaba el sobre a Jasper, volteé a ver a Edward, su mirada inescrutable, dura quizás; estaba siendo la burla de sus hermanos, la fianza pasaba por la manos de Alice, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme; le toque el brazo, como tratándole de decir que se calmará, más las carcajadas no ayudaban, resonaban en la habitación.

- ¿Actos contra el pudor? – preguntó Carlisle, sorprendido, Edward se llego a tensar más a mi lado.

- Si – contestó en un susurró Edward, sin dar explicaciones, me percaté que su mirada no se dirigía a Carlisle solo miraba el suelo; se sentía frustrado, mal; como si le hubiese llegado a fallar.

- ¿Qué hiciste?, – preguntó Emmett entusiasmado – quizás observaste a chicas denudas – dijo Emmett pero se callo cuando le dirigí una mirada de advertencia.

- Supuestamente observar a una anciana en los probadores – contestó mi novio pesadamente, la sonrisa maliciosa cruzo los rostros marmóreos de Jasper y Emmett, mientras que Alice y Rosalie se tapaban la boca tratando de disimular sus musicales risas; Carlisle fruncía el seño, mientras Esme estaba completamente sorprendida.

- Edward, no sabía que te gustaban las viejas – dijo inocentemente Jasper, cosa que hizo reír a Emmett; si las miradas mataban Edward hubiese matado en ese momento a sus dos hermanos.

- Edward, ¿cómo que supuestamente? – preguntó calmadamente Carlisle.

- Bueno, yo entre a los probadores de chicas, luego que escuche un golpe; pensé que Bella había sufrido un accidente – comenzó a decir Edward, estaba mintiendo, lo hacía tan bien; le dirigí una sonrisa, ninguno quedaría como pervertido – entonces cuando entré al probador el grito de una señora y luego me llevó a la comisaría – concluyó con su explicación mi novio.

- ¿Seguro que no estabas haciendo tus cochinadas con Bella en los probadores? – soltó Emmett, estaba segura que si no tuviera a Edward agarrado del brazo en esos momentos habría saltado sobre Emmett, ya que sentí la tensión de él a mí lado; más me ruborice cuando los recuerdos comenzaron a asaltar mi mente, los besos, las caricias, el deseo.

- ¿Quién era esa señora? – preguntó Carlisle, tratando de que no se produjera una pelea.

- Miranda Drucker – contestó Edward con furia; el rostro de Carlisle y Emmett adoptaron muecas de horror, mientras que Esme y Rosalie tenían expresiones de furia; me percate que Edward ensanchaba una sonrisa, no lograba entender nada.

**Emmett Pov**

Miranda Drucker, ni bien mi hermano dijo ese nombre; me sentí aterrorizado; todavía lo recordaba.

_- ¿Rosalie? – llamé a mi esposa; estábamos en el centro comercial, solos; sin Alice, sin Jasper, sin Edward, sin padres, había pasado más de cinco minutos desde que entró al probador, estaba impaciente, ¿cómo pueden demorarse las mujeres en probarse ropa?; escuche su risa melodiosa, ¿se estaba riendo de mí? , camine lentamente al probador, sus risas seguían inundando la instancia; ¿qué era lo chistoso?_

_- Emmett, ¿me ayudas? – susurró; ¿qué estaba tramando?, tenía mis dudas más su oferta demasiado tentadora, Rosalie era demasiado tentadora de por sí, caminé los cinco pasos restantes y toque levemente la puerta, esa puerta que me separaba de mi Rosalie._

_- Pasa – dijo seductoramente, abriendo lentamente la puerta; me quedé embobado, ¿y quién no?; si ese vestido rojo, no solo hacía resaltar su piel y su cabello rubio; sino que lo lucía perfecto, no podía decir que se parecía a un ángel; porque los ángeles visten de blancos y no irradian tentación, seducción, tampoco era un demonio, porque sus ojos, topacio, no reflejaban odio, ni maldad; solo era Rosalie, mi Rosalie._

_- ¿En que te puedo ayudar? – pregunté mientras pasaba, de pronto me percaté, faltaba subir el cierre; ¿eres tonto o que Emmett?, ¿pero quién no se pondría tonto ante tal imagen?, la espalda nívea, demasiado pálida, contrastando con el rojo, demasiado tentador, demasiado irreal._

_- Puedes subirme el cierre – contestó, para después soltar una risita._

_- Si – le dije; mientras me colocaba atrás de ella, coloque una mano en su cintura, la acaricie levemente, aspiré un poco de su aroma, único e hipnotizante; mientras que con la otra mano comencé a subir el cierre lentamente, deje de acariciar su cintura para apartar su cabello mientras daba un pequeño beso en el cuello, al final logré subir el cierre._

_- ¡Pervertidos! – el gritó me sacó hizo voltear bruscamente, era una anciana; genial Emmett, te olvidaste de cerrar la puerta._

Después del escándalo de la anciana, dos horas sentados dando nuestro parte a la policía, la pelea de Rosalie con la anciana; donde se dijeron de todo, y hasta la anciana se atrevió a llamar a Rosalie mujer de la vida fácil a lo cual mi esposa contesto que se consiguiera un marido, una llamada a la familia diciendo que nos quedaríamos a dormir en Port Angeles; la salida de la anciana luego de su sermón "los jóvenes de ahora", un coqueteo con los policías por parte de mi esposa, estar cinco horas en una celda fría y maloliente; olía peor que los lobos y eso era mucho decir, otro coqueteo por parte de mi esposa; la salida de la celda; firmar el parte policial, las advertencias de los policía; la salida a las siete de la mañana de la comisaría, y el viaje a Forks con mi esposa murmurando cosas como "los extraños no tienes otras que hacer" y "las mujeres necesitan un marido, para que no molesten a los que si lo tienen"; llegamos por fin a nuestra casa.

**Rosalie Pov**

Miranda Drucker, como odiaba a esa mujer, no tenía una vida propia y se atrevió a meterse conmigo; si conmigo Rosalie Hale, se atrevió a hacerme pasar el peor día de toda mi existencia, en una celda, se atrevió a interrumpirme cuando pasaba el mejor momento con Emmett, se atrevió a decirme mujer de la vida fácil; se atrevió a sermonearme, en fin de cuentas se metió conmigo, como la odiaba, y lo peor de todo que no me puedo sacarme de mi cabeza esa vergüenza; lo peor que mi hermano me lo vuelve a recordar.

_Estaba en el probador, observando el vestido rojo; era perfecto, pero quería que Emmett me dijera lo hermosa que me veía en el, quería que me besará, anhelaba sentir sus fuertes brazos rodeando mi cintura, mientras sentía su respiración en mi cuello, mientras hacia que me sintiera más humana, querida._

_- ¿Rosalie? – escuché que Emmett me llamaba; no me había percatado del tiempo que había llevado metida en mis pensamientos, un idea se me cruzó por mi mente y baje lentamente el cierre, mientras soltaba unas risitas. _

_- Emmett, ¿me ayudas? – susurré; una oferta tentadora, una oferta a la cual Emmett no se resistiría y lograría cumplir mi cometido; sentir sus brazos rodeando mi cintura y dándome pequeños besos en el cuello, que nunca se notarían a la vista de los demás pero a los ojos de Emmett y míos eran marcas latentes, el juramento de nuestro amor._

_- Pasa – dije seductoramente, abriendo lentamente la puerta; se quedó embobado; su mirada, penetrante, guardando la imagen de mi cuerpo, analizándolo a milímetro; si hubiese sido otro le habría gritado, pero era Emmett, no era como los demás que solo se encargaban de mirarme como objeto, como un pedazo de carne, sino que había amor en su mirada, había comprensión, había cariño._

_- ¿En que te puedo ayudar? – preguntó mientras pasaba, me percaté que su mirada se dirigió a mi espalda, que estaba al descubierto, que contrastaba con el rojo._

_- Puedes subirme el cierre – conteste, para luego soltar una risita._

_- Si – dijo; se coloco atrás mió, colocó una mano en mi cintura, acariciándola levemente, cerré mis ojos fuertemente al sentir su aliento contra mi nuca; comenzó a subir el cierre lentamente, apartó mi cabello y dio un beso en mi cuello, termino de hacer su trabajo mientras yo abría mis ojos._

_- ¡Pervertidos! – el gritó me sacó de mis pensamientos, Emmett volteó bruscamente para encontrarse con la mirada de una anciana._

Menudo escándalo se armó, cuando la señora llamó al personal de seguridad y nos hizo ir a la cárcel, la vieja estuvo sentada con nosotros mientras dábamos el parte policial, luego se atrevió a llamarme "desvergonzada", "mujer fácil"; esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, la furia corrió por mis venas y ante la mirada de sorpresa de mi marido y la de todos los policías, le sugerí, bueno el grité que se consiguiera un marido, esa mujer no tiene vida propia y se mete con los que si la tienen, luego hablar con Carlisle y hacerle creer que habíamos decidido pasar la noche en un hotel, y lo que más deseaba era pasarla en un hotel que en la cárcel, sucia y maloliente; luego el sermón de la vieja, que casi hace que me de sueño, pese a ser un vampiro, para luego irse; traté de coquetear con los policías, para que saliera libre sin llegar a entrar a la celda, pero no estaba de suerte y tuve que pasar cinco horas metidas en la celda, otro coqueteo; para que recién aceptaran dejarnos libres, firmar el parte, advertencias de los policías y uno que otro me dio su número, en fin idiotas; por fin puede salir de ese lugar asqueroso, y bueno el viaje a Forks, fue estresante y me la pase enfuruñando.

**Carlisle Pov**

Estaba de visita en una clínica de Port Angeles, Esme me había acompañado; desconectarme un día de los niños, era la mejor medicina, ellos llegaban a ser estresantes, mi día había ido de maravillas, conversando con doctores, viendo los diferentes equipos médicos, y lo mejor Esme de compañía; a las seis de la tarde nos dirigimos a la oficina del doctor Spencer, para esperarlo; era mi última visita del día y regresar a la rutina de Forks, con mis cinco hijos adolescentes haciendo desmanes y peleándose por lo más absurdo del mundo.

_- Carlisle – llamó mi esposa dulcemente – se demora mucho el doctor Spencer – la verdad que tenía razón, llevábamos más de quince minutos esperándolo._

_- Tienes razón – dije mientras me acercaba y la abrazaba, delicadamente._

_- ¿Cómo estarán los niños? – preguntó mientras recargaba su cabeza en mi hombro, pude sentir su efluvio, igual al día que la conocí; mi mano acarició levemente su rostro._

_- No creo que se maten – contesté, era la verdad, pero con las bromas de Emmett nunca se sabía si podrían llegar a derramamiento de sangre, aunque metafóricamente hablando ya estábamos muertos; volteó lentamente dirigiéndome una mirada preocupada, me acerque lentamente a su rostro; cerró los ojos, toque levemente sus labios, para luego comenzar a besarla lentamente; grabándome la forma de estos, ni gruesos ni delgados; normales, la acerque más a mi cuerpo tomando entre mis manos su fina cintura, sus manos acariciaron levemente mi cabello para descender y comenzar a jugar con mi cuello; profundice el beso, sintiendo que podría estar así toda la eternidad._

_- ¿Qué significa esto? – escuchamos que alguien decía mientras entraba a la habitación, Esme y yo nos separamos en el momento, había llegado el doctor Spencer, pero no creo que el tenga voz de mujer._

_- Lo siento mucho – dijo mi esposa, dirigiéndose a la anciana._

_- Deberían tener respeto por los pacientes – soltó está mordazmente – y más usted doctor, comenzar a jugar con las enfermeras es antitético._

_- Con mucho respeto señora, le tengo el debido respeto a los pacientes, y esto no es un juego con una enfermera, por si no se ha percatado, ella es mi esposa – dije, mientras le dirigía una sonrisa a Esme, la cual tenía una mirada indignada y llena de furia, la anciana no contesto, solo se marcho._

Después de un rato de tratar de calmar a Esme, cuando llegó el doctor Spencer nos dijo que no nos preocupáramos por la señora Drucker; la anciana había corrido el incidente por todo el hospital ya que llegó a quejarse en la recepción.

**Esme Pov**

Había decidido acompañar a Carlisle a Port Angeles, pase la gran parte del día conversando con algunos doctores y viendo equipos médicos de última generación; algo monótono y aburrido, pero nunca sería capaz de aceptarlo frente a Carlisle; pero mi mente no estaba ocupada en esas conversaciones; estaba pendientes de mis niños, mis hijos, ¿habrían llegado a incendiar la casa?, pese a tener más de cien años, eran todavía adolescentes; no hacían nada al pie de la letra, no respetaban las reglas, el haberles dicho "pórtense bien", significaba para ellos "pórtense mal"; estaba preocupada por ellos, no podía sacármelos de mi mente.

_- Carlisle –le llamé dulcemente – se demora mucho el doctor Spencer – habían pasado más de quince minutos, pero mi preocupación no era el doctor Spencer, mi preocupación eran ciertos vampiros adolescentes que se encontraban en Forks._

_- Tienes razón – dijo mi esposo mientras me abrazaba delicadamente, como si fuera una rosa, como si pudiera llegar a romperme._

_- ¿Cómo estarán los niños? – pregunte mientras me recargaba en su hombro, sentí su aliento muy cerca mió, más su manos acarició lentamente mi rostro haciéndome olvidar por un momento de mis niños._

_- No creo que se maten – contesto, era un comentario, que buscaba calmarme, porque nuestra especie ya se encontraba muerta, voltee para dirigirle mi mirada, seria, preocupada; se acerco lentamente, podría sentir sus ojos topacio traspasándome, para tocar mi corazón, frío , muerto pero que sentía como si volviera a latir cada vez que me tocaba, cerré los ojos dejándome llevarla, sentí sus labios sobre los míos en un toque placentero pero infantil, para luego comenzar a besarme lentamente, me acercó más a su cuerpo, posando sus manso en mi cintura; las mías en un acto reflejo jugaron con su cabello, para luego posarse en su cuello, jugando lentamente; profundizo el beso, un beso que no solo demostraba amor, sino pasión, deseo, un beso único y nuestro._

_- ¿Qué significa esto? – escuchamos que alguien decía mientras entraba a la habitación, Carlisle y yo nos separamos en le momento, habían llegado a interrumpir nuestro momento, me preguntaba quien era esa anciana que había entrado a la habitación._

_- Lo siento mucho – dije, mientras le dedicaba una cálida sonrisa a la anciana._

_- Deberían tener respeto a los paciente – soltó está mordazmente – y más usted doctor jugar con las enfermera es antitético – sentía una furia ante ese comentario, como podía llegar a pensar que yo era una enfermera, como las demás que se le lanzaban a mi esposo, yo no era así, yo era una señora, su señora._

_- Con mucho respeto señora, le tengo el debido respeto a los pacientes, y esto no es un juego con una enfermera, por si no se ha percatado, ella es mi esposa – dijo Carlisle, mientras me dirigía una sonrisa que si bien era para calmarme, no llego a hacerlo, estaba indignada, furiosa; la anciana no replicó nada, solo se marchó._

Me calmé después de un rato, aunque podía sentir el sabor amargo de su comentario y un poco de indignación, llegó el doctor Spencer, al cual traté de saludar educadamente y con una sonrisa forzada; este nos dijo que la anciana había logrado regar el rumor de lo sucedido por todo el hospital, solo que utilizando algunos puntos a su favor, sentí la sensación de rabia, más trate de calmarme, al final lo logré.

**Bella Pov**

- ¿Qué sucede, Edward? – pregunté, no entendía nada, absolutamente nada; solo la sonrisa de Edward que cada vez era más ancha, y la desesperación y furia lanzada pro Jasper.

- No lo digas – soltó Emmett en tono de advertencia, Jasper y Alice también querían entenderlo.

- ¿Por qué, hermano; tu situación es más divertida que la mía? – indicó mi novio, mientras sonreía.

- ¡Suéltalo, Edward! –exclamó Alice, impaciente.

- Ni se te ocurra – advirtió Rosalie cortante.

- Por favor, dilo – le pedí, moviendo rítmicamente las pestañas, mientras le sonreía.

- Edward, vas a soltarlo, sí o sí – dijo Alice – sino – la expresión de horror de Edward lo decía todo, ¿qué se había cruzado por la mente del pequeño duende?, – me acompañarás de compras y luego harás de mi modelo por todo un mes entero; y eso va para todos, y para Rosalie, le prohibiré una semana de sexo con Emmett y la atacaré con el poder de mi Jasper – añadió el pequeño duendecillo ante la mirada de horror de Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle y Esme.

- Chicos como comprenderán, ante tanta presión – la mirada de advertencia de Alice, hizo que Edward le dirigiera una mirada de espanto a los demás – bueno como decía ante mi deseo de satisfacer el pedido de mi hermana – Alice sonreía de oreja a oreja – y ante ninguna negativa a que lo diga – Alice miró a los demás – bueno el secreto es simple y sencillo Emmett y Rosalie han estado en la cárcel mientras que Esme y Carlisle fueron considerados una pareja a la cual le gusta vivir sus experiencias sexuales en el hospital, y Miranda Drucker intervino en los dos casos – concluyó el pequeño discurso Edward; me retorcía de las risas al igual que Jasper y Alice, Edward ocultaba una risita; mientras que Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle y Esme nos observaban incómodos.

- ¿Chicos, nos ayudan a desempacar? – dijo Carlisle, calmando las risas; me dispuse a ayudarlos inmediatamente no querían que volverían hacer preguntas de "nuestro pequeño incidente", que tuvimos con Edward la noche anterior.

- Bella, ¿me ayudas? – me preguntó Alice, si bien la mayoría lo había llegado a olvidar, era obvio que el pequeño duendecillo no lo olvidaría.

- Si – dije, mientras era arrastrada por Alice hacía su habitación, hice una mueca al ver las dos maletas que arrastra Alice consigo; ¿eran solo dos maletas?, no lo creo; me voltee y me percaté que Jasper subía como cinco maletas más, mi mueca se torno algo horrorizada.

- Jasper, deja las maletas en la habitación; tengo que conversar con Bella – anunció Alice; mientras entraba a su habitación, yo la seguí.

- Bella, ¿cuéntame todo? – dijo Alice; entusiasmada mientras se sentaba en la cama – pero con detalles – añadió.

- Bueno, fuimos al centro comercial, vimos ropa; compramos la que tu dijiste que me quedaría mejor – le dije mientras veía su mirada de impaciencia – bueno y luego fuimos a la famosa tienda _Escala_ – mis mejillas se tornaron sonrosadas al recordar lo sucedido, no pude continuar porque las palabras se atoraban en mi garganta.

- Bella, ¿qué sucedió? – dijo Alice mientras sus orbes doradas se posaban en las mías, su mirada era evaluadora; como si quisiera adivinarlo - ¡cuéntame!, ¡cuéntame! – exclamó como una niña pequeña, mientras dabas saltitos.

- En la tienda – solté un suspiró, ¿tenía que explicárselo?, – entré al probador y… - no podía decirlo, me daba vergüenza; otra vez el sonrojo se apoderaba de mis mejillas; ¿cómo le explicas a la hermana de tu novio que casi te la montas en un probador de una tienda?, bueno hermana adoptiva, pero a fin de cuentas hermana; no existe un Manuel para esas situaciones.

- Bella, si no me lo cuentas; comenzaré a imaginarme ciertas cosillas por lo cual creo que Edward fue preso – advirtió Alice con una sonrisa; mientras mi mueca se tornaba horrorizada, el pequeño duendecillo puede pensar que llegamos a más.

- Cuando estaba en el probador, Edward entró y las cosas se salieron algo de control – solté para luego acachar mi mirada y ocultar el sonrojo; mientras escuchaba la risita musical del duendecillo – Edward no dejo que pasará a más salió del probador y se encontró con la anciana y luego la cárcel – dije en un susurro, pero sabía perfectamente por la sonrisa de Alice que lo había escuchado todo.

- Bella, eso quiere decir que mi hermano está dejando de lado el autocontrol; pero todavía puede encontrar fuerzas para contenerse – indicó Alice; más bien lo afirmó ya que esa partecita estaba más clara que el agua.

- Exactamente – indique mientras, veía una sonrisa formarse en el rostro de Alice.

- Creo que necesitamos apoyo – dijo al fin Alice, después de estar mirándome con una sonrisa todo el rato.

- ¿Qué clase de apoyo? – pregunté al ver la sonrisa de Alice.

- Rosalie – contestó Alice, ante mi mueca; estaba completamente loca, yo no me llevaba bien con Rosalie, más bien ella no estaba de acuerdo con mi decisión de dejar de ser humana, aparte ella se burlaría, me tomaría como tonta, ingenua.

- No – dije, pero era tarde Alice, había salido en busca de Rosalie.

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Un halago, crítica y sugerencia.**

**Si desean díganme por los mensajes que no me demoré.**

**¿Rosalie se unirá al juego de las chica?, ¿Alice la convencerá?, ¿o Bella impedirá que Alice se lo diga?, ¿cuál será la reacción de Rosalie?**

**Bye.**

**Besos.**

**Den opiniones si quieren que Rosalie ayude a Bella o no.**


	10. ¿Una nueva aliada?

_Disclaimer: ningún personaje me pertenece, son de Stephenie Meyer._

_Notas de la autora: como les prometí acá tienen el siguiente capítulo de Tortura pese a encontrarme ocupadísima lo logré subir, gracias pro sus reviews, alertas y favoritos; espero que les guste. Dedicado a Naye y a Karen (tus ideas son buenísimas); y a las demás chicas que siempre están pendiente de mi historia._

**Tortura**

**¿Una nueva aliada?**

Mis piernas ni mi torpeza, ayudaban para alcanzar a Alice; iba a cometer una locura, ¿cómo podía pensar que Rosalie de buenas a primeras me ayudaría?, se estaba saliendo de control; podía distinguir el cabello negro, pero sus andares de bailarina eran muy rápidos; es una vampiro, Bella, ¿qué esperabas?, que te esperará, aparte es Alice; cuando se propone algo lo cumple, tenía que alcanzarla, comencé a correr.

- Rosalie – escuché que llamaba Alice, Rosalie estaba en la lavandería.

- ¿Qué significa esto? – soltó Rosalie, sin contestar la pregunta de Alice; mientras salía al pasadizo; me quede estática comprendiendo que significa esa prenda de color negra, era el vestido que use hace poco; su vestido, ¿cómo me había olvidado de lavarlo?; tonta como no te vas a olvidar si has estado más pendiente de Edward, que de otras cosas.

- Bueno, es tu vestido no – contesto Alice tratando de calmarla, la vampiro, la miró con furia; yo me encogí, ahora si se armaba una de las grandes.

- Si, me refiero, ¿quién se atrevió a usarlo? – quería huir y todo por culpa del pequeño duende; Rosalie probablemente me mataría.

- Nadie, ¿seguro que no lo dejaste allí? – preguntó Alice; tratando de calmarla, ¿dónde está Jasper cuando se le necesita?

- No, recuerdo perfectamente haberlo dejado colgado en mi ropero – indicó Rosalie.

- ¿Estás segura, complemente segura? – interrogó Alice estaba impaciente y algo ansiosa.

- Si, solo dos personas en está casa pudieron usarlo – murmuró Rosalie; mi sentencia de muerte – Bella o Edward – terminó de decir la frase, sentí que la piel se me helaba.

- No creo que Bella, sea – comenzó a hablar Alice, lo que hizo que soltará un suspiro de alivio; Alice estaba de mi parte – no me la imagino en tu vestido, creo que no le quedaría tan bien, es decir ella no tiene la belleza perfecta de un vampiro – estaba adulando a Rosalie; - creo que es muy flaca para llegar a poner ese vestido – me miré, no me había quedado mal el vestido, es decir Rosalie se vería despampanante; un momento, ¿estaba diciendo que no tenía cuerpo?

- Creo que tienes razón, no creo que Bella sea capaz de ponerse ese tipo de ropa – dijo Rosalie, Alice la había despistado; pero diciendo que no tenía cuerpo – ¿tú crees que Edward tenga tendencias homosexuales? – fue la pregunta que Rosalie hizo, mi mandíbula se había desencajado un poco, la mueca de Alice era divertida; me puse a pensar un poco, era obvio que el vestido lo había usado yo, pero pensar que Edward era del otro equipo, era tonto; ¿Bella, si eres al pantalla?, me había lavado el cerebro al frase de Rosalie, me reí sumamente bajo para luego desterrar esa idea era imposible, ¿cómo explicas que sea virgen hasta después de los cien?, ¿no tiene necesidades?; que estaba pensando definitivamente me estaba saliendo del tema, era imposible que Edward gustará de personas de su mismo sexo, me volví a reír.

- No lo creo Rosalie – dijo Alice – escucha eso – agregó la pequeña vampiro mientras se acercaba más a la puerta de la cocina, ¿yo también quería oírlo?; salí de mi escondite lentamente mientras me acercaba a la puerta en la cual Alice y Rose escuchan atentas mientras tenía expresiones estupefactas en sus rostros, debo decir que Rosalie más que Alice.

- Bella, me está volviendo loco, estoy loco gracias a ella – escuché que Edward decía, podía escuchar el leve crujido de la madera, esta impaciente, me tuve que pegar más a la puerta; un momento dijo que yo volvía loco, ¿ahora que hice?

- ¿Qué ha hecho Bella para volverte loco Edward? – preguntó Jasper, pero en un tono demasiado inocente, pero al menos daría respuesta a mi pregunta.

- ¿Qué no ha hecho?, debería ser la pregunta - dijo Emmett en son de burla, me ruboricé al recordar lo que había sucedido hace algunas horas.

- Cállate Emmett – espetó Edward, sus cambios de humor eran súbditos, pobre Jasper – por cierto que tiene Rosalie, lleva varios minutos dudando de mi opción sexual – acotó Edward; me percaté de la leve risita de Alice, la mirada avergonzada de Rosalie y del estruendo de risotadas que estalló en la habitación.

- Dejen de reírse – soltó Edward, estaba furioso.

- Edward, ¿por qué mi Rosalie pensaría así? - preguntó entre risitas Emmett.

- No lo se, es lo que me pregunto – contestó Edward.

- No se salgan del tema, ¿qué ha hecho Bella para que vuelvas loco? – dijo Jasper, podía notar la curiosidad en su voz.

- Es demasiado tentadora, ha puesto de cabeza mi autocontrol y mis hormonas – sonreí ante lo dicho por Edward, mientras Alice me guiñaba un ojo y Rosalie me veía algo incrédula; me imagine a Edward tirándose de los cabellos, la sonrisa se extendió más.

- ¿No me digas que Bella ha comenzado a torturarte? – preguntó Emmett, su sonrisa traviesa debería estar extendida por todo su rostro, Jasper trataba de evitar la risa haciéndola pasar por una tos.

- Torturarme es poco, Emmett no te imaginas, es una verdadera tentación andante; es tan dulce pero a la vez tan deseable – la confesión de Edward me dejó muda, mientras que a Alice se le ensanchaba mucho más la sonrisa y comenzaba a dar saltitos; Rosalie simplemente se había quedado mirándome como si fuese algo demasiado raro.

- Edward, a este paso necesitaras una ducha fría – soltó Jasper, sus risas llenaron la habitación.

- ¡O un manual! – exclamó Emmett uniéndose a las risas de Jasper; debía estar sonrojada, completamente sonrojada.

- ¡Estúpidos! – espetó mi novio, sus hermanos deberían estar sacándolo de sus casillas y más con verles los rostros seguro con sonrisas de suficiencia y algo burlescas.

- En algún momento lo vas a necesitar – inquirió Emmett.

- Los humanos solo necesitan eso – argumentó mi novio.

- No solo los humanos, llegará un momento que de verdad lo necesites, todavía falta unas cuantas semanas para la boda; lo cual te deja soportar a la tentadora de Bella por unos cuantos días, querido hermano – indicó Jasper.

- Yo me tengo que controlar, no puedo lastimar a Bella – explicó Edward, debería estar frustrado por el tono de su voz; aparte me tenía harta con el bendito _"no quiero lastimar a Bella"_; era lo que yo más deseaba no lo entendía.

-¿Edward has rechazado a Bella? – preguntó Emmett, curioso.

- No – soltó mi novio – bueno sí – añadió después de un rato.

- Definitivamente eres un idiota – soltó Jasper.

- ¿Qué?, ¿por qué me dices idiota?, he hecho lo correcto - soltó mi novio.

- No, has hecho lo correcto para ti, indirectamente has lastimado a Bella; no se va a sentir deseada entiendes, le has bajado la autoestima – indicó Emmett, Rosalie soltó una leve risita mientras que Alice me miraba aprensivamente; ¿Edward me había bajado la autoestima?, ¿no me sentía deseada?; en parte Emmett tenía razón a veces sentía que hacía el ridículo total.

- Pero…pero yo no la quiero lastimar – dijo Edward, su tono era tembloroso con duda.

- Edward basta de pero; ¿acaso no sabes tratar a las mujeres? – preguntó Jasper.

- Claro que las se tratar, soy un caballero; creo que lo correcto es tener sexo después del matrimonio – contestó mi novio, era verdad, pero a veces las mujeres no queremos un caballero.

- Edward, hermano, a veces las chicas son tan locas que no esperan un caballero – soltó Jasper.

- Pero, ellas esperan su príncipe azul – añadió Edward.

- En parte es verdad, pero solo es hasta cierta edad; ¿en qué siglo vives?, lo único que falta es que digas que eres casto – dijo Emmett.

- Lo soy – exclamó mi novio; silencio total, Rosalie volteó a verme algo curiosa.

- ¿Es broma, no? – preguntó Emmett, luego del largo silencio.

- No es broma – murmuró mi novio, debería estar irritado y avergonzado hasta que punto iba llegar la situación.

- ¿Haz pasado los cien y eres casto? – interrogó Jasper, no se lo creía.

- Si, algún problema; dejen de mirarme así – respondió Edward, la habitación donde se encontraba debería ser demasiado incomoda.

- No me lo esperaba – habló Jasper, algo sorprendido.

- Es decir con nadie, ¿tú y Tanya nunca? - preguntó Emmett, mencionaron Tanya, no eran amigos no más.

- Emmett, nunca tuve algo con Tanya; no es mi tipo – contestó Edward.

- ¡Ah! – dijeron los dos vampiros.

- Bueno antes de que sigan hablando idioteces, necesito consejo, necesito que me digan como hacer para que no me abalance sobre Bella al verla – su voz trataba de sonar despreocupada, sentí el calor en mis mejillas; Rosalie no apartaba su mirada de mí.

- Mantenla a cinco kilómetros a la redonda lejos de ti – soltó Emmett apresuradamente.

- No puedo tenerla lejos de mí – y allí tenemos al novio sobre protector.

- Ponle un calzón de castidad hasta el día de la boda – añadió Jasper, Alice me miró y formó la palabra "entiéndelo".

- Jasper eso es del siglo XV – soltó Edward, sus hermanos definitivamente los acaban de sus casillas.

- Piensa que Bella, son todas esas chicas del instituto que babeaban por ti – agregó Emmett.

- Emmett, no podría, trataría demasiado mal a Bella, no podría compararla con todas ellas – indicó Edward.

- Lo tengo, piensa en Emmett y Rosalie teniendo sexo, cuando estás con ella – soltó Jasper.

- Eso sería darle leña al fuego – añadió Emmett – Rosalie y yo somos la pareja perfecta.

- Gracias, Jasper – exclamaba Edward, ¿estará volviéndose loco?; Alice soltó una risita – es lo mejor que se te ha ocurrido, pensar en la pareja activamente sexual y sus diferentes formas de demostrar su amor, sería lo mejor para mantener a salvo a bella - ¿no entendía por qué era lo mejor?

- ¿Cómo que lo mejor Edward? – preguntó Emmett, algo picado.

- Sus demostraciones de amor me han creado un trauma, que sería incapaz de tocar a Bella pensando cada una de las formas de cómo han sido descubiertos así también tus pensamientos cuando estás a solas con Rosalie – contestó Edward.

- Sabía que era demasiado inteligente – dijo Jasper, Emmett debería estar ofuscado.

- Mejor me voy, ahora no podré molestar a Edward – soltó Emmett; corrimos a la lavandería; escuchamos el azoté de la puerta, Emmett debería encontrarse furioso.

- Provócalo, sedúcelo – susurró Rosalie, cuando paso a mi lado, para seguir el camino de Emmett.

- Alice creo que necesitas abrir el desván, y hacer lo que hicimos para que los chicos perdieran la apuesta – añadió Rosalie para luego salir apresurada.

¿Qué había sido todo eso?, ¿abrir el desván?, ¿qué apuesta habían perdido los chicos?, ¿por qué Rosalie había hecho eso?, no entendía, ¡que alguien me explique!, y porque Alice tenía esa sonrisa en su cara y la mirada maliciosa; ¿qué me esperaba?

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Un halago, una crítica o una sugerencia.**

**Demasiado corto, lo se, los próximos capítulos van a ser mucho más largos.**

**Estoy atestada de trabajo, comprobado la universidad me explota tengo que hacer una redacción manual pero tenía que terminar de colgar el capitulo.**

**Bye.**

**Besos.**

**Chicas denme sus ideas como seducirían a Edward, medias urgentes, escríbanlo; me será de gran ayuda.**


	11. ¿Cómo conquistar a un vampiro?

_Disclaimer: ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son de Stephenie Meyer, lo de más son locuras que se me pasan por mi cabeza._

_Notas de la autora: se que algunas me van a matar con los reviews, disculpa estas semanas me he encontrado atareada, entre prácticas y exámenes finales; hasta ahora voy pasando los cursos, aunque creo que voy a reprobar Economía, aunque todavía me queda el sustitorio y el aplazado, lo demás voy bien; bueno no todo he tenido una caída, de las escaleras para ser más específica, tengo unos cuantos arañazos, moretones me duele la cadera y la muñeca, pero bueno luego de hablarles de mi vida; acá tienen la actualización, algo corta para la espera, pero igual espero que les guste. Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y suscripciones. Por cierto el sábado traté de colgar y no se podía; por eso recién he podido colgar ahora; y gracias Naye por ayudarme, aunque al final no pudimos colgar._

**Tortura**

**¿Cómo seducir a un vampiro?**

- Alice creo que necesitas abrir el desván, y hacer lo que hicimos para que los chicos perdieran la apuesta – añadió Rosalie para luego salir apresurada.

¿Qué había sido todo eso?, ¿abrir el desván?, ¿qué apuesta habían perdido los chicos?, ¿por qué Rosalie había hecho eso?, no entendía, ¡que alguien me explique!, y porque Alice tenía esa sonrisa en su cara y la mirada maliciosa; ¿qué me esperaba?

- Bella, creo que tenemos que preparar un plan, un buen plan – dijo Alice, mientras la sonrisa seguía plasmada en su rostro – está noche duermes en mi cuarto – anunció mientras me arrastraba con ella., ¡o genial!; que comience la tortura con el pequeño duende.

- Alice, ¿de qué se trata todo esto? – pregunté algo enojada cuando estuve en la recamara de Alice, la hermana de mi novio se movía ágilmente por toda la habitación, sonriendo, se dirigió a su inmenso guardarropa, mientras comenzaba a aventar las prendas.

- Lo encontré – dijo Alice, mientras caminaba hacía donde me encontraba, llevaba lo que parecía un libro de pasta gruesa, de color negro con finos hilos dorados, ¿qué era?, ¿qué tenía que ver ese libro en todo esto?

- ¿Qué es eso?- le dije una vez que estuvo a mi altura.

- Esto es un libro de memorias – contestó Alice, no entendía, ¿un libro de memorias que tenía que ver ese libro en todo esto?

- ¿Cómo que un libro de memorias? – interrogué, dudosa.

- Rosalie y yo, lo llamamos el libro de seducción para vampiros – dijo mientras soltaba una risita.

- ¿Seducción para vampiros?- sentía que me perdía de algo.

- Como explicarlo –comenzó a hablar Alice – un año antes de conocerte hicimos una apuesta con Emmett y Jasper, pensábamos que si perdían se le quitarían las ganas de hacer apuestas con cualquier cosa; la apuesta era quien lograba seducir más rápido a su pareja; obvio que ganamos, pero todo "las estrategias" que hicimos la plasmamos en este libro-álbum; yo lo guarde pensando que algún día lo necesitaríamos – terminó de explicar Alice.

- ¿Estás insinuando que yo voy a hacer todo lo que Rosalie y tu hicieron para seducir a Jasper y a Emmett? – susurré, algo nerviosa, ¿qué habría pasado por la mente de Alice?; no quería ni imaginar que contenía ese libro.

- ¡Sabía que darías en el clavo! – exclamó Alice, con una gran sonrisa; o no, eso si que no; las ideas de Alice eran macabras y las ideas de Rosalie algo subiditas de tono; no, definitivamente no, ni muerta seguía las instrucciones de ese libro.

- No, definitivamente no – solté, mientras fruncía el ceño.

- Bella, lo vas a hacer – afirmó Alice, mirando directamente a los ojos.

- No – negué; cruzando mis brazos como una niña pequeña – no lo voy hacer.

- Yo te digo que lo vas a hacer – corrigió Alice – o sino te obligaré - por el rostro de Alice paso una mueca macabra.

- Pero ustedes son vampiros, cuentan con armas; yo soy una simple humana; no lo lograría; ese es un libro hecho por dos vampiras – que tienes mentes demasiado macabras y retorcidas – para conquistar a vampiros; - estaba jugando mi última carta, esperaba que Alice desistiera, aunque es un imposible, la sonrisa de su rostro me dio la razón, sabía que tendría una solución para dar comienzo a una nueva tortura.

- Eso se soluciona fácilmente, solo es cuestión de cambiar la variable vampiro por humano, el resultado es el mismo; al final de cuentas hombres son hombres, sean vampiros o humanos, y más si tienen las hormonas algo locas, como mi hermano – indicó la pequeña duende con una muestra de suficiencia.

- Pero, Alice… - traté de comenzar a disuadirla.

- Nada de pero, mi querida Bella; desde ahora vas a seguir al pie de la letra todo lo que te diga – me cortó Alice, la expresión de su rostro era decidida; el miedo recorrió mi cuerpo.

- ¿Qué tengo que decir, entonces? – pregunté, derrotada.

- ¡Que comience la función¡ - exclamo, Alice mientras daba saltitos.

- Ya que comience la función – bufé, sabiendo que estaba pactando mi sentencia de muerte.

- Comencemos la primera fase – soltó Alice entusiasmada, mientras abría delicadamente el libro.

_Hazle saber que lo necesitas, _¿qué quería decir esta frase?; que publicará un cartel con fondo verde fosforescente y letras rojas, que dijera _"Edward te deseo"_; Alice estaba completamente loca si pensaba que yo haría algo así, o quizás esperaba que comenzará a decir por megáfono la misma frase, definitivamente estaba loca.

- Bella, cambia esa mueca por favor – dijo Alice luego de un instante, mientras yo seguía en mis pensamientos.

- ¿Te has vuelto loca?, – solté – esperas que anuncié a toda la casa, que deseo por tener a Edward a mi lado.

- No, has entendido mal la frase – indicó mi amiga – a lo que ser refiere, es que se lo hagas saber a él pero indirectamente.

- ¿Indirectamente? – pregunté, ahora no entendía nada.

- Quizás, Edward vaya escuchar una conversación de casualidad – contestó Alice, con fingida inocencia.

- ¿Cómo que Edward va escuchar una conversación de casualidad? – interrogué, la idea se centraba en algo, pero como Alice lo iba a lograr, Edward tenía el poder de leer las mentes, ¿si leía la mente de Alice?

- Eso es lo más sencillo, Bella; por eso te traje a mi habitación, será como si me contarás un secreto, yo veré en el momento que Edward se acerca, te preguntaré por la escena de la sala y tu me contarás, y soltarás que deseas a Edward y el simplemente lo escuchará – explicó Alice, así sonaba fácil; ¿lo sería? – es lo que hicimos Rose y yo, tuvimos una charla premeditada después de acordar la apuesta, en la foto puedes ver la cara de sorpresa de los chicos al escuchar la charla, - la foto que señaló Alice, mostraba a un Jasper y un Emmett, parados como dos estatuas en la puerta, mientras sus ojos y sus bocas estaban ligeramente abiertas – por cierto yo tomaré la foto de la cara a escondidas de Edward – añadió la duende, sonreí, pese a que no debí hacerlo, Alice había llegado a convencerme, la cuestión, ¿qué debía decir?

- ¿Qué diré en ese momento? – pregunté, no iba a improvisar, se notaría.

- Bueno, no se que decirte Bella, solo di lo que sientes – contestó la duende.

- Alice, me da vergüenza – susurré, mientras me sonrojaba.

- Bella, piensa que me lo dices a mí, no a Edward, él solo lo va a escuchar – indicó, Alice.

- Alice, no soy capaz – murmuré, mientras agachaba mi mirada.

- Tu verás la forma de hacerlo – dijo Alice, no la miré – en este momento – añadió, me quedé helada; tan pronto, sin preparación, ¡no puede ser!, ahora que voy a hacer, ¿por qué Edward se aparecía en este momento?

- Bella, ¿qué sucedió con Edward?, ¿por qué cuando llegamos lo encontramos tan acaramelado?, - preguntó Alice de manera inocente mientras me guiñaba un ojo.

- Yo…esto, Alice – estaba nerviosa, completamente nerviosa, Edward se encontraba escuchando.

- Vamos, Bella; no te pongas nerviosa, dime a mí tu cuñada favorita – insistió el duendecillo.

- Pues… no se, estábamos besando y se nos subió la temperatura, si, eso paso – _Bella, que acabas de decir_; me repetí mentalmente, había dicho lo primero que se me ocurrió.

- ¿Se les subió la temperatura?, ¿cómo es eso? – preguntó Alice, mientras sonreía como tratando de darme confianza.

- Bueno es… como cuando estás con Jasper y sientes necesidad, de tenerlo cerca y de hacer eso, se te sube la temperatura – contesté, mi rostro debía haber adoptado una nueva tonalidad de rojo, ¡que vergüenza!

- ¿Hacer eso?, Bella explícate – indicó el duendecillo, mientras ensanchaba su sonrisa, en ese momento quise matarla.

- Eso, es eso; pues Alice, no entiendes, tú ya debes de saberlo – solté, está conversación se estaba yendo de las manos.

- ¿Cómo que eso, Bella? – preguntó Alice, con una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Sexo, Alice, sexo! – grité, ¿cómo pude haber dicho eso?, enterré mi rostro entre mis piernas; escuché un leve crujido.

- ¿Quieres tener sexo con mi hermano, Bella? – interrogó Alice, sus ojos brillaban y su rostro mostraba una sonrisa complacida.

- No… bueno si, no – estaba completamente nerviosa, como podía decirle que si, y que Edward lo escuchará.

- Decídete – dijo Alice.

- Yo… Alice, yo no lo sé - ¡genial Bella, en que momento la conversación tomo este rumbo!, _tu deseas a Edward lo sabes, tan difícil es decir si_; me dijo una parte de mi conciencia.

- ¿Cómo que no lo sabes? – cuestionó, el duendecillo.

- Es que tu hermano tiene la culpa, parece como si en un momento quisiera tener sexo conmigo y al otro no, no lo entiendo – solté, genial Bella, acabas de decir algo que es verdad, lo acaba de escuchar Edward, y en especial lo acaba de escuchar Alice.

- Estamos hablando de ti, Bella no de Edward, ¿lo deseas o no? – preguntó Alice, _puedes decirlo, Bella_ dijo con un movimiento de labios, Alice abrió ligeramente la puerta.

- Esto, yo… - Alice me dio una sonrisa, estaba nerviosa, lo iba a decir – claro que lo deseo Alice – lo dije, lo dije y mi voz se mostró segura - ¿quién no lo va a desear?, Alice es obvio que lo deseo, deseo tenerlo a mi lado, sentirlo – genial, te había sincerado con Alice, que mostraba una gran sonrisa – por cierto, basta de preguntas – agregué, mientras escuchaba el clic de una cámara, la foto estaba tomada.

Alice, me hizo caso; pasó a la habitación mientras cerraba la puerta; al rato escuché el cerrar de una puerta y el rompimiento de algo; suspiré pesadamente, había pasado la primera fase, ¿qué me quedaba?, ¿qué tortura me esperaba?

- Mira – dijo, Alice; mientras me enseñaba una foto. Estaba Edward, como estatua, perfecto; quizás un poco más pálido de lo normal; con los puños cerrados y los ojos completamente abiertos y la mandíbula desencajada.

- ¿Cause ese efecto? – pregunté dudosa.

- Si, lo hicimos, Bella – susurró Alice, mientras daba saltitos – la primera fase del plan completa; vamos a la segunda – anunció, me deje caer pesadamente a la cama, era mejor teniendo una Alice que te daba los planes vía llamada, que una Alice en vivo y en directo llevando planes al pie de la letra.

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Una crítica, un halago, o una sugerencia.**

**Disculpen la tardanza.**

**Díganme que prefieren un capítulo con tres o cuatro fases del plan, lo que me demoraría una o dos semanas, o cada fase del plan detalla que me demoraría dos o tres días; me encuentro de vacaciones.**

**Prometo actualizar pronto Tentadoramente, Bella.**

**Bye.**

**Besos.**

**Respondan a la pregunta.**

**Gracias por leerme.**


	12. Rompecabezas

_Disclaimer: ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son de Stephenie Meyer; yo solo me dedico a torturarlos un ratito._

_Notas de la autora: hola, actualice más rápido (hasta yo me sorprendo), en realidad el capítulo debió ser publicado__ el lunes, pero por motivos de la planta de energía eléctrica (está vez no me maten) cortó el suministro eléctrico casi todo el sábado; así que no pude avanzar mucho con el capítulo; pero ahora ya se encuentra listo y mi única preocupación sería actualizar Tentadoramente, Bella; antes de que me maten por no actualizarla; ya que aprobé todos mis exámenes. Sin quitarles más tiempo en contarles mi vida, espero que les guste el capítulo y agradecerles por sus reviews, sus alertas y favoritos; me hacen muy feliz; y por supuesto dedico especialmente este capítulo a Melanie Stryder o Anna; una gran escritora y amiga, ¡feliz cumpleaños!, aunque sea atrasado, está era mi sorpresa; disculpa por no habértela dado el viernes y a AnJuDark o Naye, gracias por ayudarme con la vestimenta de Bella, y en algunas partes de la redacción._

**Tortura**

**Rompecabezas**

- Si, lo hicimos, Bella – susurró Alice, mientras daba saltitos – la primera fase del plan completa; vamos a la segunda – anunció, me deje caer pesadamente a la cama, era mejor teniendo una Alice que te daba los planes vía llamada, que una Alice en vivo y en directo llevando planes al pie de la letra.

- Veamos - comenzó a hablar el pequeño duende – la segunda fase es – no quería escuchar cual era la segunda fase, levante un poco mi mirada, los ojos dorados de Alice brillaban; pude distinguir dos cosa, _felicidad y malicia_; ¿qué podría ser la segunda fase que Alice se pusiera tan feliz, _ropa_ fue la frase que paso por mi mente, ¿cuál iba a ser mi próxima tortura?; – _rompecabezas, _- ¿rompecabezas?, era un fuego de niños, no; que tenía que ver en todo esto, Alice estaba loca, en que ayuda un juego; pero el lado bueno es que no tenía que hacer nada subido de tono, ni mucho menos llegar a hacer el ridículo, a fin de cuentas era; algo simple, sencillo, fácil y seguro.

- ¿Qué tengo que hacer? – dije entusiasmada, al menos no tendría que hacer algo forzado ni nada, rompecabezas al fin y al cabo; pero la mirada de Alice me inquietaba.

- Bueno es algo simple y sencillo, pero la idea no te va a gustar – advirtió Alice, mientras ponía una gran sonrisa al ver mi mueca de vacilación de mi rostro.

- Alice, son rompecabezas, ¿no es tan difícil? – contradije, la sonrisa de la vampira se ensanchó más.

- Espera y lo veraz – me dijo, mientras caminaba hacia su gran closet, se movía rápidamente sacando diferentes prendas, las cuales apilaba en sus manos, ¿ropa?, no eran rompecabezas nomás.

- ¿Qué haces, Alice? – pregunté cuando tiro una pila de ropa en la cama, mientras sacaba su celular.

- Llamar a mi amigo Alfred – contestó, mientras marcaba los números apresuradamente, ¿quién es Alfred?; ¿qué tenía que ver en todo esto?

- ¡Hola, Alfred! – exclamó Alice, había puesto el altavoz.

- Alice, mi vida – contestó, el tal Alfred – me tenías demasiado solo – agregó, alcé una ceja, ¿no era Jasper el esposo de Alice?, ¿Alice engañaba a Jasper?; quizás un amigo, Bella aparte su voz es algo rara.

- No te tenía olvidado, Al, pensaba en ti todas las noches – contradijo el duende; mientras me daba una gran sonrisa; Bella, es imposible que Alice le sea infiel a Jasper, pensaba.

- Lo sé – dijo el tal Alfred – y dime, Allie, ¿para qué me llamas? – preguntó, cada vez estaba más confundida, ¿qué haría Jasper si se enterará que le decían Allie a su esposa?, en un segundo pasaron por mi mente millones de imágenes, todas diferentes torturas que aplicaría Jasper a ese pobre hombre.

- Crees que podrás, revelar unas fotos en la madrugada y quizás hacer una pequeña sesión fotográfica – contestó, Alice mientras cruzaba los dedos.

- Allie, ha esa hora tengo que dormir – argumentó el tal Alfred.

- No lo harías, por mi; por tu Allie – dijo Alice; en ese momento me percaté que su forma de persuadir a las personas no solo eran gestos, sino palabras; se notaba que la frase había salido algo triste y desanimada; yo cedería.

- Pero, Allie tengo una sesión mañana al mediodía – indicó Alfred, pobre hombre; ya había caído en las garras de Alice, ya había implantado la tristeza, faltaba poco para que aceptará; mi amiga tenía una gran sonrisa, ella también se había dado cuenta.

- Por favor, Al, es de vida o muerte – dijo Alice, con una gran sonrisa – así podrás conocer a la novia de Edward.

- No; me digas, Allie, ¿el guapo de Edward consiguió novia? – preguntó apresuradamente Alfred, había ¿decepción?; en su voz.

- Si, se llama Isabella; Bella para ti Alfred – contestó Alice.

- Allie, cuéntamelo todo – pidió Alfred, a este paso el hombre iba a cumplir todo lo que Alice dijera.

- Bueno, se conocieron cuando Bella llegó a Forks; el amor surgió y Bella es mi nueva modelo y hermana – explicó Alice.

- Woow, Allie; quiero conocerla; quiero saber quien logro conquistar el corazón de nuestro Edward – indicó Alfred; me sentí cohibida, ¿por qué tenía tanto interés en mi?

- La conocerás hoy; estamos de haciendo un plan de seducción contra Edward – soltó Alice, deseé matarla, literalmente. En ese momento me percaté de algo; sesión fotográfica, revelado de fotos; no podía ser, si solo eran rompecabezas.

- Un plan de seducción, ¿parecido al que Rosalie y tú llevaron a cabo? – preguntó Alfred.

- Exacto, Al – contestó Alice entusiasmada, la voz me sonaba lejana; mi cabeza se había quedado en la palabra rompecabezas y sesión de fotos.

- Te estaré esperando Allie, me llaman por la línea dos – se despidió Alfred mientras cortaba; al final el amigo de Alice había cedido, ¿quién no?; su Alice convencía a las personas con gestos y palabras; aparte me había utilizado a mí.

- Me puedes explicar – comencé a hablar algo enojada; - ¿cuál es el plan?

- Fácil, vamos a tomarte fotos; las cuales Al va a revelar, las vamos a cortar en diferentes partes y se las vamos a dar a Edward en un sobre anónimo – contestó Alice con una gran sonrisa, mi boca se abrió de la sorpresa, una cosa era rompecabezas otra cosa era que mis fotos tenían que ser las rompecabezas, para que Edward armará mi imagen.

- Estas loca – fue lo primero que logré articular, por eso el gesto de satisfacción de Alice; me iba a poner de modelo, primero me iba a vestir con todo su closet, luego elegiría cinco o seis modelos perfectos para mí; lo siguiente millones de fotos, para elegir las que ella creyera que son adecuadas, y por último enviárselo a Edward, ¡que gran idea!, ¡que gran vergüenza!, definitivamente me niego.

- No puedes negarte, antes estabas dispuesta al plan, tienes que seguir estándolo – soltó Alice, hice un pequeño puchero y me crucé de brazos – ¡Isabella Marie Swan, sabes que te obligaré! – exclamó; su mirada era desafiante, no pude contradecirla, mírale el lado bueno Bella; no gastas tiempo ni saliva; si y aguantar toda la tortura que a la que Alice me va a someter, igual terminarías cediendo; tu sabes que el duende tiene sus métodos; haz que sea más fácil; suspiré profundamente, la noche definitivamente iba a ser demasiado larga.

- Así, me gusta Bella – dijo Alice – bueno comencemos con la segunda fase del plan _rompecabezas_ – me estremecí al ver la sonrisa de Alice, no había vuelta atrás; que comience el martirio.

Sucedió casi como lo pensé Alice, me hizo probarme la ropa que traje del centro comercial; así como al ropa que ella trajo de las vacaciones; fueron tres o cuatro horas; la noche había caído sin darme cuenta, me encontraba agotada, cansada y con sueño; para la mañana siguiente debería tener unas ojeras profundas; más notorias que los habitantes de está casa.

- Bella, no te duermas – sugirió Alice; mientras me alcanzaba una taza de café.

- Me siento demasiado cansada – murmuré, mientras tomaba un sorbo del líquido.

- Bella, todavía faltan las fotos con esa vestimenta y visitar a Alfred – indicó Alice, mientras terminaba la taza de café, tenía que obedecerle esperando que su famoso plan terminará lo más pronto posible.

- Continuemos – dije, para luego soltar un suspiro.

Lo siguiente fue agotador Alice me hizo tomar fotos en su cuarto, en la sala, en el piano, encima del volvo de Edward, en el jardín. Definitivamente esa mujer se encontraba loca, lo raro de todo no encontrar a ningún miembro de la familia; cada uno en su cuarto sin saber que cierto duendecillo estaba haciendo de las suyas con la pobre de Bella, tomando fotos como una posesa y haciendo cada cambio de ropa; esto es demasiado…para un humano, ¿en qué momento acepte seguirle el juego?; ya lo recuerdo fue cuando la llamé pidiéndole ayuda, al menos tenía algo claro no llevaré a cabo la tercera fase hasta dentro de mil años.

- Terminamos – soltó Alice dando saltitos, suspiré aliviada; sentándome pesadamente en el sofá de la sala – las fotos – concluyó Alice, su voz me trajo a la realidad; lo olvidé ahora teníamos que visitar a Alfred; ¡que aburrido!, no podía ser mañana o luego de que halla dormido algo.

- Alice, anda tu sola – dije perezosamente mientras me acurrucaba en el sofá.

- No, Bella, tú me acompañas – indicó mientras me apuraba a levantarme; la noche era demasiado larga, pesada y para mí todavía no tenía fin.

- Pero, Alice…soy humana, me encuentro demasiado cansada – argumenté mientras salíamos de la casa.

- Apúrate, Bella – objetó la duende mientras entraba a su Porsche amarrillo.

- Ya voy – bufé, mientras me sentaba en el asiento del copiloto, recosté mi cabeza en el asiento, me quedé dormida.

- ¡Bella!; – sentí que alguien me movía suavemente - ¡Bella, despierta; ya llegamos! –la voz de Alice se oía lejana; abrí mis ojos lentamente, habíamos aparcado en un edificio lujoso, ¿dónde estábamos?, definitivamente habíamos salido de los límites de Forks.

Bajé lentamente; me sentía rara, ¿cómo si no fuera mi ambiente?, Alice se dirigió al intercomunicador habló un momento las puertas del estacionamiento se abrieron lentamente; Alice me hizo subir al auto de nuevo y se adentro en el estacionamiento; definitivamente este edificio si era lujoso; demasiado, los autos lo daban a notar, todos de marca y último modelo.

Alice se detuvo y estacionó el auto; salió rápidamente y abrió la maletera, sacó un pequeño bolso y lo que debería ser un vestido completamente envuelto; la seguí, se dirigió al ascensor, marcó el número diecisiete, uno de los últimos pisos. Alice se encontraba impaciente y eso lo daba a notar el movimiento de sus manos; de pronto el ascensor paró, dejando a la vista la entrada de un departamento y el comienzo de una nueva tortura.

- ¡Allie! – escuché que alguien exclamaba; mientras un figura paso por mi lado; y abrazó a Alice; era un hombre, Alfred supuse, era alto como Edward o Jasper, el cabello rubio desordenado caía por su rostro, debería tener veinticinco años como máximo.

- Al, ¿cómo te encuentras? – preguntó Alice, cuando se separaron del abrazo.

- Bien, muy bien – contestó el aludido – y, ¿dónde esta? - ¿dónde esta que?, me pregunté mentalmente; acaso buscaba algo.

- ¡Ah!, - exclamó Alice – Al, te presento a Bella – añadió, poniéndome delante de ella, los ojos azules del hombre me miraron inquisidores, analizando; me ruboricé.

- Mucho gusto, Bella – dijo Alfred, mientras besaba mi mano; sentí mis mejillas calientes, claro signo de que deberían haberse sonrojado.

- Hola, Alfred – dije nerviosamente.

- Pasen, siéntanse como en su casa – sugirió Alfred; mientras abría la puerta de su departamento, me quedé maravillada con el departamento, era amplio y decorado en colores negro, blanco y rojo; se notaba claramente el buen gusto en cada parte de este.

- Alice; voy preparando el estudio – dijo Alfred mientras entraba a una puerta de color negro.

- Ahora, vamos voy a vestirla – indicó Alice, con una gran sonrisa.

- Mi cuarto es la última puerta del pasillo, Allie – indicó Alfred.

- Vamos, Bella – dijo Alice; mientras me jalaba hacia el cuarto indicado.

- Alice, ¿qué me vas a poner? – pregunté dudosa, ¿qué sería capaz de hacerme usar Alice?, _lencería_; fue la palabra que resonó en mi mente, no, definitivamente no; eso si pasaba de la raya, no sería capaz; demasiada vergüenza.

- Esto – dijo, mientras me presentaba el dichoso _"modelito"_, era un conjunto de ropa completamente negra - ¿qué te parece?- preguntó la pequeña duende.

- No te voy a negar que es bonito – en realidad esa palabra no le hacía justicia, pero nunca se lo aceptaría a Alice – pero – continué ante la mirada su expectante y su gran sonrisa de satisfacción – no crees…¿qué es demasiado atrevido para mí?

No hubo respuesta, me dediqué a mirar la prenda y analizarla; esta consistía en un corset de finos acabados y sedosos listones que adornaban la parte media del pecho, el cual, obviamente, resaltaría la palidez y enmarcaría mi figura con la seda negra que lo cubría, así también los encajes que partían del sensual escote hasta llegar a mis hombros; podría decirse que hasta allí todo andaba bien, la parte inferior también era bellísima, pero era allí donde radicaba el principal problema para mí: se trataba de una pequeñísima falda, de cortes asimétricos de un encaje a otro, la cual dejaba, prácticamente, la mayor parte de mis piernas al descubierto.

- Alice, dime algo – pedí.

- ¡Pruébatelo!, – exclamó Alice – no sabrás como te ves, sino llegas a probártelo – abrí mi boca tratando de protestar – Bella, no me obligues a probártelo – advirtió, suspiré profundamente mientras descolgaba el vestido y me dirigía al baño.

Me desvestí rápidamente, me estremecí por el frío; deslicé las prendas lentamente por mi cuerpo; me sentía rara, no me atrevía a mirarme al espejo, seguro no hacía buena combinación con la prenda; yo era normal mientras que el atuendo era… no había palabras para describirlo.

- Bella, ¿puedes salir? – pidió Alice, un temblor recorrió mi cuerpo, ¿miedo a como me veía o el frío?

- Si – dije con voz entrecortada; mientras abría lentamente la puerta.

- ¡Bella, estas preciosa!, – soltó Alice, cuando estuve delante de ella – mejor que la visión que tuve, vas a ver como cae Edward.

- Alice, ¿tuviste una visión mía? – pregunté, curiosa.

- Si, justo cuando compre el vestido – contestó Alice – espera tenemos que dar los últimos retoques – anunció mientras abría la maleta.

- ¿Qué retoques? – interrogué, eso sonaba a maquillaje.

- Sola, siéntate allí – dijo mientras señalaba un pequeño taburete negro.

Como lo imagina; una vez sentada Alice me soltó el cabello, me sorprendió que fuera lo único que hiciera; sacó una pequeña cajita del bolso, pintó mis ojos con una tenue capa morada, lo siguiente que hizo es poner un labial de un tono carmín sobre mis labios; luego me hizo ponerme unas medias negras hasta medio muslo; estas eran tapadas por la falda, y unas botas que me llegaban hasta las pantorrillas.

- Lista – dijo mientras ponía en mi delante un pequeño espejo, me sorprendí un poco del cambio de mi rostro; el carmín resaltaba la palidez de este mientras que el morado creaba unas ojeras leves, ¿acaso Alice estaba tratando de que pareciera un vampiro?

- Alice…creo que parezco un vampiro – dije dudosa; ¿cómo reaccionaría Alice?

- Todavía falta algunos toques para que parezcas uno real – indicó Alice, esa era su idea darle a conocer a Edward como sería como vampiro.

- ¿Quieres que Edward me vea como vampiro? – pregunté nerviosa.

- Algo así, en realidad las fotos que Rose hizo en está fase son demasiado _"eróticas"_, para que tu las haga – contestó Alice, dándome una sonrisa – bueno y las mías creo que un poquito; así que decidí vestirte de_ "vampirita sexy"_, aparte Bella, ¿tu crees qué Edward no desearía verte así? – interrogó, no sabía que respuesta dar.

- Creo… que sí – contesté luego de pensarlo un buen rato.

- Bueno, creo que Al, ya instaló todo el equipo – indicó Alice – creo que debemos ir yendo; no hay que hacerlo esperar. Por cierto ponte esto – dijo mientras me alcanza un objeto de color blanco; lo analicé un buen rato eran _colmillos_.

- Son postizos – dijo Alice – póntelos; vamos hacer la sesión fotográfica más real – añadió mientras me colocaba los _colmillos_; sonaba raro.

- Pasen – dijo Alfred luego de que Alice tocará la puerta.

- ¿Está listo? – preguntó Alice.

- Si, ¿te gusta? – me percaté que estábamos en lo que parecía un estudio fotográfico; habían cámaras y reflectores; todo perfectamente colocado.

- Me encanta, está como te dije – soltó el duendecillo; mientras caminaba por toda la estancia.

- Pasa, Bella; siéntete cómoda – dijo Alfred mientras seguía Alice; poco a poco me fui adentrando a la estancia, me sentía cohibida.

- Bella, Al; esperen un momento – indicó Alice; mientras salía rápidamente de la habitación.

- Perfecta – exclamó Alfred, luego de que Alice se hubiera ido; me volteé lentamente su mirada estaba clavada en mí – definitivamente hoy serás mi musa – añadió, sentí que me sonrojaba.

- Toma – dijo Alice mientras me entregaba una cajita.

- ¿Qué es? – pregunté mientras la abría; su contenido eran dos lentillas de color dorado.

- Para darle más realismo – dijo Alice, me las coloque lentamente; tratando de no hacerme daño.

- ¿Qué hago? – pregunté cuando llegué a la altura de Alice y Alfred.

- Échate en el sofá – dijo Alfred; mientras me señalaban un sofá rojo; era el único mueble de la estancia; el negro de las paredes y del suelo hacían que este se viera elegante; caminé hasta allí y me acosté en él.

- Bella mira hacia acá – indicó el hombre – abre ligeramente la boca, que se noten los colmillos – sentí el flash sobre mi rostro; la primera foto de la noche, y así siguieron muchas, demasiadas diría yo, en diferentes posiciones; parada, sentada o echada; no pude evitar sonrojarme con varias ya que era muy sugerentes.

- La manzana Alfred – dijo Alice, en medio de la sesión.

- Toma, Bella – dijo el hombre; mientras me entrega una manzana roja, casi del color de mis labios – haz como si la fuera a morder – y así otras fotos.

- Terminamos – anunció el hombre tomando la última foto que consistía es estar acostada en el sofá dejando la manzana caer; suspiré.

- ¿Puedo cambiarme? – pregunté, Alice asintió; me cambié lentamente, para cuando salí Alice me esperaba en la sala.

- ¿Y Alfred? – pregunté, mientras me sentaba a su lado.

- Revelando las fotos – contestó Alice, no pregunté nada más ya que el cansancio me venció en ese momento y volví a quedarme dormida.

- Bella – dijo Alice; mientras sentía un flash en mi rostro.

- ¿Qué pasa? – interrogué.

- Ya nos vamos, Al; acaba de darme las fotos – respondió Alice, con una gran sonrisa.

- Hasta luego – me despedí, Alfred depositó otro beso en mi mano, le sonreí.

- Fue un gusto, Bella – dijo él; mientras abrazaba a Alice – por cierto, puedo aumentar un cuadro a mi colección, ¿no? – preguntó el hombre, ¿un cuadro?; no entendía nada.

- Si – contestó Alice – pero pregúntaselo a Bella.

- ¿Bella, puedo añadir un cuadro tuyo a mi colección? – interrogó el hombre, me sonrojé al instante, un cuadro mío en su colección; pero si yo no era ninguna famosa.

- Esto… - comencé a decir, no sabía que contestar; ¿debería sentirme halagada?

- Di que si, Bella – pidió Alice dando saltitos – Al; ya me tiene a Rosalie y a mi en su colección; en su colección solo van los mejores cuadros.

- Bueno… - me sentía halagada, avergonzada y cohibida – si – dije finalmente ante la mirada atenta de Alice y Alfred.

- Gracias, Bella – dijo el aludido – has sido una de mis mejores musas – me sonrojé al instante; yo no podría compararme con Rosalie ni Alice.

- ¿Y yo? – preguntó Alice.

- También, Alice – contestó el hombre – parece que Edward ha encontrado la pareja ideal – el sonrojó debió hacerse más notorio, lo escondí con mi cabello.

- Hasta pronto, Alfred – dijo Alice mientras se adentraba en el elevador, le dirigí una sonrisa.

- Nos estaremos viendo – indicó el hombre.

- Bueno, Bella ya tenemos las fotos – indicó Alice – ya están cortadas y ya están en el sobre, listas para dárselas a Edward ni bien lleguemos a la casa.

- Aja – dije, mientras me adentraba en el Porsche y Alice lo ponía en marcha.

El viaje fue rápido, me dediqué a mirar el paisaje todo el rato, cuando llegamos a Forks, ya había amanecido, Alice estacionó el auto lentamente y me llevó, literalmente corriendo a su habitación; dejo un sobre encima de la cama y cogió otros donde decía en grandes letras _para Edward_, así también cogió la cámara fotográfica.

- Bella, mira por la rendija de la puerta – dijo, mientras salía de la habitación. Lo siguiente que hizo el pequeño duende es tocar lentamente la puerta mientras dejaba el sobre en el suelo, luego corrió escaleras abajo; Edward recogió el sobre, lo miró y entró a su habitación.

Pasaron un minuto, dos, cinco y nada sucedía, de pronto sentí _lujuria_; Jasper pensé; seguro Emmett y Rosalie, estaban en su burbuja personal; y lo que estuvieran haciendo afectaba a Jasper y por ende a toda la casa, ya que las olas de lujuria que Jasper debería estar emitiendo eran demasiado fuertes.

- ¡Emmett, Rosalie; dejen de hacer lo que están haciendo! – exclamó Jasper, molesto; salí de la habitación, Jasper se encontraba parado, tenía una mirada asesina.

- Yo no estoy haciendo nada – dijo Emmett mientras subía el último escalón; era verdad ya que al momento Rosalie salió de su habitación, completamente vestida.

- Carlisle, Esme; dejen de jugar al doctor – indicó Jasper.

- No son ellos, Carlisle esta en el trabajo y Esme, está en el jardín arreglando sus flores – dijo Emmett.

- ¿Entonces? – preguntó Jasper; buena pregunta, ¿quién debería estar sintiendo lujuria en este momento para que Jasper estuviera así?

- Alice – dijo Rosalie.

- No puede ser; porque Alice está en mi habitación – contesté.

- Edward – fue lo que dijo Emmett.

- Si, Edward se da satisfacción solo – comentó sarcástico Jasper.

- Quizás esté viendo una revista o una película – indicó Emmett, yo me ruboricé al recordar las fotos; ¿pudiera ser, que las fotos sean las causantes?

- Edward, ¿qué haces? – preguntó Emmett mientras abría la puerta de la habitación de Edward; me percaté que Edward escondía, ¿un sobre?, debajo de su cama.

- Nada, Emmett – soltó mi novio – puedes dejarme solo.

- ¿Qué escondes, Eddie? – preguntó Emmett, tratando de acercarse a Edward.

- Ya te he dicho que nada – indicó mi novio, molesto.

- Pero, Eddie, nosotros comprendemos que tu quieres ver ese tipo de revistas – murmuró Emmett, mi novio fulminó a Emmett con la mirada.

- Yo, no soy como tú Emmett – soltó mi novio – puedes largarte.

- Pero, Eddie – comenzó a decir Emmett.

- ¡Lárgate!, – exclamó mi novio, mientras se dirigía la puerta – y no soy Eddie.

- Por cierto Edward, una ducha con agua fría sería bueno – comentó Jasper; mientras Edward cerraba la puerta con una mirada furiosa.

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Un halago, una crítica o una sugerencia.**

**Lo sé me demoré demasiado; pero me ha gustado el capitulo.**

**¿Se imaginan a Bella, haciendo pole dance o baile del caño?, den sus opiniones.**

**Actualizaré pronto.**

**Bye.**

**Besos.**

**Antes del lunes estaré subiendo Tentadoramente, Bella.**


	13. Baile prohibido

_Disclaimer: ningún personaje me pertenece todos son de Stephenie Meyer, lo demás son locuras que se me ocurren._

_Notas de la autora: ¿cuántas me quieren matar?, discúlpenme entre mi viaje, matrículas y una musa que se fue de vacaciones no podía escribir el capítulo al final no se como me habrá quedado júzguenlo ustedes, ya comencé mis clases, pero igual buscaré tiempo para escribir; gracias por sus favoritos, sus alertas y reviews, bueno este capitulo lo dedicaré a mis lectoras, espero que les guste. _

**Tortura**

**Baile prohibido**

Luego de que Edward azotará la puerta, y el sentimiento de lujuria disminuyera considerablemente; me adentré en la habitación de Alice, está estaba sentada en la cama, con unas fotos en mano y una gran sonrisa.

- Fue perfecto – anunció Alice, mientras, me pasaba las fotos. En la primera se veía a un Edward abriendo un sobre, la siguiente mi novio con ojos desorbitados; mientras que en la mesa se veía una fotografía formada, otra más y más.

- ¿Cómo que perfecto? – pregunté mientras pasaba las fotos, algunas de ellas mostraban a un Edward con los ojos desorbitados y la boca ligeramente abierta, otras un Edward abanicándose; la sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro.

- El pobre de mi hermano parecía un león enjaulado en esa habitación; comenzó a jugar con las rompecabezas mientras se tiraba de los cabellos, luego se abanicó; digamos que el pobre se le subió la temperatura – contestó Alice mientras soltaba una risa melodiosa.

- ¡Oh! – exclamé, la información todavía era procesada por mi mente.

- Bella, el plan funcionó; mi hermano estuvo a un punto de perder todo el autocontrol y buscarte – dijo con una gran sonrisa - de no ser por Jasper – añadió mi cuñada mientras ponía una mueca de desilusión.

- Y, Edward; ¿de verdad se lo tomó así?, - pregunté incrédula. Mi novio tenía el suficiente autocontrol, no me explicaba, ¿por qué se comportaría así?; era raro ver a un Edward "desesperado, ansioso"; sumamente raro.

- Claro que mi hermano se comporto así Bella, en el fondo el te desea – contestó Alice, mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa – descansa un rato – añadió Alice.

Me tumbé en la cama, luego de que Alice se fuera del cuarto; al fin podía dormir, más no podía, por la bendita frase que taladraba mi cabeza; "en el fondo te desea", era una explicación, una justificación o palabras de Alice para hacerme sentir bien, ¿de verdad, Edward me deseaba?. Sus actitudes daban a demostrar que sí, solo que a veces; más bien cada vez que me rechazaba sentía que quizás Edward preferiría una vampira tan hermosa como Rosalie, quizás una simple humana como yo; al final era poca cosa para él, quizás decir que me podría lastimar; era una simple excusa, quizás al final de cuentas no me deseaba como mujer, al final mis ojos se fueron cerrando; mientras caía en un profundo sueño.

- Bella – me despertó Alice, mientras me daba una suave sacudida.

- Alice, ¿qué quieres? – pregunté soñolienta, mientras la miraba; su vestimenta me sorprendió, ¿por qué vestía deportivamente?, quizás iban a jugar con la familia; aunque era demasiado raro.

- Bella has dormido demasiado – contestó mientras se sentaba en la cama – ¿sabes que quiero? – dijo con una inocencia fingida; ¿qué quería?

- No, ¿que quieres? – traté de seguirle el juego; ¿qué quería Alice?, no lo sabía pero algo me intuía que iba a ser algo desagradable para mí.

- Sabes que quiero, Bella – dijo Alice, se estaba haciendo la interesante dándole vueltas al asunto.

- Suéltalo, Alice – pedí, me impacientaba los rodeos que daba.

- Bueno, Bella, esperaba que te pusieras esto – dijo mientras me entrega un poco de ropa deportiva – y luego me acompañarás.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer Alice? – pregunté, ella sabía que era mala en deportes; no podía hacer que yo me pusiera a correr detrás de una pelota o algo así, me mataría antes de cogerla era lo más obvio.

- ¡Sorpresa!, – exclamó la pequeña duende, mientras sonreía; problemas pensé – vamos, Bella solo cámbiate; pronto lo sabrás – dijo, para luego salir de la habitación.

Me levanté, mientras mi mente pensaba que clase de sorpresa me preparaba Alice; tenía ganas de comer algo, ¿cuánto tiempo había dormido?; eran las cuatro de la tarde, caminé descalza por la habitación encontrando una bandeja de comida, seguro Alice la había dejado, comí lentamente y luego me di un baño esperaba que así Alice se cansará de esperar y desistiera de lo que pensará hacer fuera lo que fuera.

- Bella, apúrate; sabes que no desistiré aunque sea la tercera guerra mundial – avisó Alice, bufé para luego ir al montículo de ropa y ponerme lo que Alice había dicho, ¿qué iba a hacer con ropa deportiva?

- Bella, apúrate – insistió, tan impaciente estaba.

- Aquí me tienes – dije a regañadientes, cuando salí de la habitación.

- Vamos – apuró, mientras comenzaba a caminar; la seguí pasaba por varias habitaciones de la casa, hasta que se detuvo en una, introdujo en está una llave. Ante mí se materializó lo que parecía un estudio de baile, las paredes estaban cubiertas por espejos gigantes, mientras que el suelo era de madera lustrosa; en el medio de la sala separados cuidadosamente se encontraban: ¿dos tubos?, ¿qué era esto?; en el fondo había algunas colchonetas y un equipo de sonido de último modelo, acaso Alice me había traído a ¿bailar?; era ilógico, yo Isabella Marie Swan; no bailaba, tenía dos pies izquierdos, sin contar con torpeza innata; acaso Alice se había vuelto completamente loca.

- ¿Qué esto? – pregunté luego de haber analizado la sala.

- Esto, es la tercera fase – contestó con simpleza mientras me empujaba para entrar a la sala, para luego cerrar la puerta.

- Explícate, ¿cómo que la tercera fase?; - exigí mientras me cruzaba de brazos.

- La tercera fase del plan, Bella – repitió Alice, no entendía nada; ¿cómo la tercera fase iba a ser "un baile"?, de pronto las piezas encajaron; ¡no!, pensé, yo no le bailaría a Edward; sería hacer el ridículo.

- Alice, ¡yo no le pienso bailar a Edward! – exclamé furiosa, yo no iba a aceptar ese plan completamente descabellado.

- Pero, Bella – dijo Alice – la miré retadoramente – es la tercera fase; tienes que hacerlo – añadió mientras hacía un leve puchero, ¡no, no y no!; me dije mentalmente, Alice no me iba a convencer.

- ¡No lo voy hacer! – grité mientras desviaba mi vista del rostro de Alice; el no mirarla facilitaba las cosas, facilitaba el negarme.

- Bella, por favor – pidió Alice, me estaba manipulando; como odiaba ese tono lastimero, como si fuese a llorar.

- Alice, no voy a bailar enfrente de Edward – solté remarcando cada palabra de la frase, como si quisiera que Alice entendiera el mensaje; tratándome de convencer, pero aún así sabía que la pequeña duende insistiría.

- Por favor – volvió a repetir, la miré a los ojos topacio; brillaban mientras sus labios formaban un puchero, ¡no!, traté de convencerme; demasiado tarde, había caído en las manos del duende manipulador – por favor, Bella, ¿aceptas?; - por un momento creí ver una sonrisa triunfadora en el rostro de Alice.

- Ya – dije de mala gana – acepto, pero que sea rápido – añadí.

- Gracias, Bella – dijo Alice, mientras daba saltitos por la estancia.

- ¿Qué es la tercera fase? – pregunté, tenía una idea solo esperaba que Alice confirmará mis temores.

- La tercera fase es pole dance – contestó Alice, ¿pole dance?, nunca había escuchado ese termino o expresión; la miré algo dudosa – el pole dance o baile del caño o tubo - ¿qué era eso?

- ¿Qué clase de baile es ese? – interrogué.

- Como te lo explico – respondió la aludida – el pole dance es un baile sensual que se hace en los bares o discotecas – había dicho "baile sensual" acompañado de "bares y discotecas" o había llegado a oír mal.

- Explícate – pedí.

- Como te iba diciendo, es un baile sensual para lo que necesitas ayuda de un tubo - ¿qué?, baile sensual, ayuda de un tubo. De pronto una imagen se visualizó en mi mente, una mujer bailando en un tubo mientras hacia diferentes piruetas y contorsiones, lo había visto por televisión; ¿cómo no lo recordaba?, yo tengo dos pies izquierdos; definitivamente yo no podría hacerlo, yo no iba hacerlo.

- Alice, yo no puedo hacerlo – dije.

- No puedes negarte, Bella; ya lo habías aceptado – acotó, Alice – el pole dance es un baile que hace una mujer para satisfacer y seducir a su pareja – eso si era demasiado, yo no iba a hacerlo.

- ¡Basta!, – espeté - sabes que no lo voy a hacer.

- Solo inténtalo – dijo Alice, mientras sonreía – por favor Bella.

- Ya, ya – dije, sabiendo que quería negarme más no podía hacerlo; mejor que la tortura acabará antes.

- ¡Que bueno! – exclamó la vampira.

- Si, que bueno – bufé, para luego agregar – pero que conste, practicaré pero todavía no estoy dispuesta de hacer el numerito frente a Edward.

- No te preocupes – dijo Alice mientras una sonrisa malvada se le cruzaba por el rostro.

- ¿Qué tengo que hacer? – pregunté mientras me diría al tubo más cercano.

- Espérate, voy a poner un poco de música – dijo Alice mientras prendía el equipo de música.

La habitación se llenó de una música movida y pegajosa, Alice comenzó a bailar al ritmo de la música; sus movimientos eran sincronizados pero a la vez demasiado provocadores, me quedé de piedra cuando trepó ágilmente por el tubo y luego descendió, haciendo un movimiento simple; definitivamente yo no podría hacerlo, me lastimaría a la primera oportunidad.

- No puedo – murmuré.

- No, Bella si puedes; primero baila – propuso Alice, tratando de convencerme.

- Ya, voy a bailar – dije, mientras trataba de moverme como lo hacía Alice, pero sin gracia ni nada provocativo; más bien parecía una marioneta o un robot.

- No, Bella, más sexy; mírame – dijo la vampira, mientras bailaba; sus movimientos era diferentes a los míos, como decirlo Alice era toda una bailarina.

- Haber – bufé, mientras trabajaba de imitarla.

- Bella mueve un poco más las caderas – sugirió Alice mientras trataba de imitarla.

¿Cuántas horas pasaba en esta sala?, me pregunte; mientras le seguía los pasos que Alice daba, había logrado bailar decentemente; según Alice lo hacía sexy, demasiado, más yo pensaba que nunca alcanzaría al gracia con la que ella bailaba; había logrado subirme al tubo sin que me sufriera caída alguna; un gran logro.

- Bella, voy a buscarte una botella de agua – dijo Alice; mientras me alcanzaba mi toalla y limpiaba las gotas de sudor que surcaban mi rostro.

- Anda – indiqué, Alice camino graciosamente al ritmo de la música, la seguí con al mirada.

Cuando hubo cerrado la puerta "me puse a practicar" al ritmo de la música; comencé a moverme lentamente para luego hacer un movimiento de caderas, cuatro horas antes no hubiese estado haciendo esto; giré lentamente, me dejaba llevar por la música que alguna vez pensé que jamás bailaría, me mecí lentamente para luego dar un giro, me tenía casi toda la coreografía memorizada, en ese momento sentí que chocaba con algo.

Sentí que caía, abrí mis ojos; más una manos agarraban mi cintura, no quise voltearme; supuse que sería Edward, los brazos de Alice era delgados; me estremecí cuando sentí que este aspiraba profundamente muy cerca de mi cuello, demasiado cerca.

- Bella, bailas demasiado sexy para tu propio bien – susurró Edward en mi oído; para luego morder delicadamente, mientras me ayudaba a pararme.

- Gracias – murmuré algo avergonzada, sentí que mis mejillas se teñían de rojo; me volteé lentamente para mirarlo.

- Solo digo la verdad – dijo muy cerca de mis labios; pensé que me besaría, más sus labios se dirigieron a mi cuello besando cada centímetro de este.

- Aja – dije, mi mente no podría decir algo coherente solo disfrutaba del contacto de esos fríos labios que viajaban ansiosamente por mi cuello.

- Quizás verte bailar, sea un baile prohibido – soltó mientras sus labios subían lentamente por mi mandíbula.

- Un baile prohibido – repetí con una sonrisa; mientras me acercaba a besar los labios de Edward, el beso comenzó lento; mis labios recorrieron los suyos, mordí suavemente causando un gruñido, Edward se deshizo de mi coleta; mientras mis manos buscaron su cabello cuando este comenzó pasar lentamente su lenguaje por mi labio inferior, le di la entrada a su lengua mientras mis manos bajaron lentamente a acariciar su espalda mientras el recorría lentamente mi cintura.

- Definitivamente prohibido – dijo cuando rompió el beso; lo miré y sonreí, mientras mordía mi labio, ahora fue Edward el que busco mis labios mientras sus manos acariciaban mi cuerpo y yo enterraba mis manos en sus cabellos; no se en que momento pero sentí que Edward me alzaba lentamente y sin romper el beso y hacía que mis piernas rodearan su cintura, rodee su cuello mientras el jugaba con sus manso por mi espalda.

- ¿Bella, estas bien? – escuché que una voz cantarina preguntaba; rompí el beso y giré mi rostro en la puerta se encontraba una Alice sorprendida, en ese momento me percaté de mi postura.

- Si – dije mientras el calor se acoplaba en mis mejillas.

- Lo siento, ya me voy – dijo Alice, mientras se giraba luego de haberme guiñado un ojo.

- No te preocupes Alice, yo me voy – soltó Edward; mientras me bajaba.

- No, Edward, no te vayas – soltó Alice.

- Buenas noches, Bella – dijo mientras me daba un suave beso en mi mejilla – un baile prohibido, definitivamente; prohibido – susurró en mi oído, luego mi novio salió de la habitación, pasando cerca de una Alice algo decepcionada.

- Lo siento, Bella – dijo Alice, mientras se acercaba a mi lado.

- No te preocupes – dije, mientras trataba de formar una sonrisa.

- No, Bella; siento interrumpirte, es que tuve una visión donde te doblabas el tobillo, por eso vine a verte – trató de disculparse Alice, con una sonrisa – no sabía que Edward estaría acá, fue repentino.

- No te preocupes – repetí.

- Es que me siento mal por interrumpirte – soltó Alice.

- No paso nada – argumenté, pero sabía que era mentira; me hubiese gustado que Alice no apareciera, hubiese querido continuar, hubiese querido sentir a Edward un rato más, escucharle susurrar que era prohibido - ¿continuamos?

- No, terminamos la tercera fase, puede ir a dormir – contestó – yo ordenaré esto.

- Buenas noches, Alice – me despedí, mientras salía de la habitación.

Esa noche no dormiría nada, me encontraba pensando en verme a mi misma bailando, y a un chico sosteniendo de la cintura mientras susurraba es un baile prohibido; esta pareja se besaba, mientras los dos susurraban, gemían, jadean el nombre del otro; porque en el fondo, deseaba con todo mi ser conocer lo prohibido, tocar el cielo; disfrutarlo, porque mi deseo era prohibido.

**¿Qué les apreció?**

**Se me merece un halago, una crítica o una sugerencia.**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**No me maten por la tardanza.**

**Un adelanto el otro capitulo se llama Sorpresa Carlisle, que habrá, ¿cómo sorprenderán Bella y Edward a Carlisle?, denme sugerencias.**

**Bye.**

**Besos.**


	14. Sorpresa, Carlisle

_Disclaimer: ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son de Stephenie Meyer; yo solo plasmó las locuras que pasan por mi cabeza._

_Notas de la autora: bueno luego de estar dos semanas en clases, en la que me han dejado muchos, demasiados trabajos y la musa que se va de vacaciones a veces, así que he tratado de hacer todo lo posible para actualizar._

_Espero que les guste, y espero que no las halla torturado demasiado con la tardanza, gracias por sus favoritos, por sus suscripciones a la historias y pro sus reviews, por último decirles que disfruten de la historia, y va a dedicado a Melanie Stryder o Anna, que me dedico su capitulo en Pandora y para las demás lectoras._

**Tortura.**

**Sorpresa, Carlisle**

- Bella – sentí que alguien me llamaba; me moví entre las sabanas, no quería despertarme; me sentía agotada, cansada, me dolía la espalda y el cuello; ¿por qué?, en ese momento recordé lo sucedido la noche anterior; las manos de Edward acariciando mi cintura, su aliento cerca de mi cuello y sus labios besando mi cuello y mis labios; sonreí al recordarlo, pero también sentí el calor de mis mejillas; había pasado vergüenza frente a él, seguro había pensado que bailaba horrible; en ese momento recordé sus susurros, prohibido; así lo había calificado, demasiado sexy y tentador.

- Bella, se que estas despierta – susurró Alice, mientras me sacaba de mis pensamientos, gruñí.

- ¿Qué sucede Alice? – pregunté soñolienta, mientras me sentaba en la cama y amarraba mi cabello.

- Vine a avisarte que dentro de un rato; Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie y yo, saldremos de caza – contestó Alice, mientras ponía una gran sonrisa; una advertencia, ¿qué se abría cruzado por la mente del duendecito?

- ¡Ah! – exclamé, esperaba que Alice agregará algo más.

- Y, creo que tendrás que poner en práctica la cuarta fase del plan – indicó Alice, mientras se sentaba en la cama; fruncí el ceño.

- ¿La cuarta? – pregunté dudosa, las fases eran seguidas, demasiado, en menos de dos días iba llevando cuatro; me sentía agotado, no podría seguir.

- Si, Bella la cuarta – contestó – la llevarás a cabo cuando la casa esté completamente sola; cuando nadie interrumpa, Esme se fue con Carlisle al hospital, así que tampoco estará.

- Espérate – dije, no entendía cual era la cuarta fase - ¿cuál es la cuarta fase?

- Bueno la cuarta fase, se llama _te necesito_ – contestó Alice con una gran sonrisa, ¿te necesito?; ¿era una canción?, estaba más confundida.

- ¿Una canción? – pregunté.

- No, Bella, no es una canción – contestó Alice con una gran sonrisa – más bien es una verdad; una afirmación, tu deseo.

- ¿Cómo? – interrogué, una afirmación, un deseo, una verdad; no entendía nada.

- Te necesito, es la frase que el dirás a Edward – respondió Alice con una gran sonrisa.

- Disculpa – yo no seria capaz de decirle una frase así a Edward, sería afirmar mis secretos, no era capaz; la voz se me cortaría, me ruborizaría, las manos llegarían a sudarme; definitivamente no era capaz de decirle algo así.

- Que le dirás: Edward te necesito – repitió Alice, mi mueca se transformó en miedo; era lo que sentía, miedo de afirmar mis temores – no te preocupes Bella, Edward está cayendo cada vez más; ya casi ni se lleva por el autocontrol, sigue sus instintos, sus deseos – indicó.

- ¿Cómo que cada vez cae más? – pregunté incrédula, recordé lo sucedió ayer; quizás era verdad.

- Los incidentes, desde que comenzamos con el plan; desde que estas sola con Edward, han estado menguando su autocontrol – explicó Alice – date cuenta que ya no se queda en simple besos que llegan a quitarte la respiración Bella – continuó, analicé cada una de sus palabras, era verdad; Edward no besaba mis labios, sino que cada vez subía el tono a lo que hacía; cada vez se convertía en una tortura, una tortura mutua; una tortura que deseaba que acabará – ahora mi hermano se deja llevar, anhela continuar; lo desea Bella – las palabras de Alice bailaban en mi mente – solo necesita que tú le digas que es tu deseo; que lo deseas al igual que él – concluyó Alice, estaba confusa; las palabras rondaban mi mente, no pierdes nada en intentarlo; me dijo mi subconsciente, tu lo deseas; era la verdad, aparte la tortura se volvía cada vez más insoportable, ¿acaso soportaría más?

- Entiendo – solté, ¿iba a intentarlo?, quería intentarlo; no dicen que querer es poder, ¿podría hacerlo?, suspiré.

- ¿Lo harás? – preguntó la duende suplicante; mientras me dirigía una mirada una de sus miradas de convencimiento y hacía un puchero.

- Lo pensaré – dije, estaba confusa demasiado; las palabras seguían en mi mente, no sabía que hacer; que decir; solo tenía que pensarlo.

- Bella, hazlo; no pierdes nada intentándolo, estoy segura que mi hermano se olvidará del autocontrol – argumentó Alice, no perdía nada intentándolo; pero, ¿si me rechazaba?, – el no te rechazará – prosiguió, la duende, como si hubiese sabido lo que pensaba – inténtalo, hazlo por mí – dijo mientras me sonreía.

- Lo intentaré – dije; ¿cómo llegó a convencerme?, lo iba intentar; ya no pensar intentarlo.

- Promételo – soltó la pequeña duende mientras sonreía y daba saltitos.

- Prometido – dije, solo para darle gusto; ¿de verdad lo iba a intentar?

- Cámbiate, uso algo lindo, sexy y causal – dijo mientras salía de la habitación guiñándome un ojo.

Me sorprendí, cuando me percaté que comenzaba a tararear una canción mientras buscaba algo casual, lindo y sexy; como Alice había dicho, ¿qué estaba haciendo?, ¿ese no era mi estilo?, era como ver a una Bella que no era torpe; decidí poner fin al asunto, me volvería como Alice; ¿quizás estar cerca de ella afectaba?, me decidí por unos jeans negros una blusa de un tono rojo sangre, casual y lindo; al menos dos de las opciones de Alice.

Luego de cambiarme bajé a la sala donde se encontraban todos los Cullen a excepción de Carlisle y Esme, saludé a todos; Alice me dedicó una sonrisa, como diciendo que mi atuendo estaba correcto y Edward me dio un corto beso.

- Nos vamos – sugirió Alice entusiasmada, luego de unos minutos de silencio.

- Claro – dijo Emmett, con una sonrisa contagiosa – antes de que se haga tarde y no queden osos. – Alice y Jasper se pararon, al igual que Rosalie y Emmett, los últimos comenzaron a caminar lentamente hacia la puerta – diviértanse – soltó Emmett de despedida mientras nos dirigía una sonrisa pícara a Edward y a mi.

- Bella – me llamó Alice, mientras entraba a la cocina.

- ¿Sucede algo? – pregunté cuando estuve a su lado.

- El conjunto es perfecto – soltó Alice – solo… le falta algo – me observó detenidamente, ¿me había llamado para observar mi ropa?, – esto – dijo mientras desabrochaba los dos primeros botones de mi blusa – perfecto; lindo, sexy y casual – dijo.

- Solo estás analizando mi ropa, Alice – dije, algo confundida.

- No, te estoy ayudando a que logres tu objetivo – indicó con una gran sonrisa, rodé los ojos.

- ¿Algo más? – pregunté.

- Si, busca a Edward en el despacho de Carlisle – sugirió, sonreí levemente – nos vemos – dijo.

- Claro, nos vemos – indiqué nerviosa, ¿qué pasaría al tener toda la tarde a solas con Edward?

- Bella diviértete y a por él – dijo Alice, mientras me guiñaba un ojo y salía de la cocina, dejándome más confundida por sus palabras.

- Bella – escuché que alguien me llamaba, me sobresalté un poco al sentir el frío aliento de Edward en mi cuello.

- ¿Si? – dije, mientras salía de mi ensoñación.

- ¿Haz comido? – preguntó Edward, negué con un movimiento de cabeza.

Al instante mi novio se puso a cocinar, arremango su camisa negra, dejando a la vista los músculos de su brazo, me quedé embelesada viéndolo; definitivamente el negro era uno de los colores que más le sentaba a Edward, lo hacían verlo; misterio, elegante, cautivador, sexy; mis ojos recorrieron su figura, era una imagen demasiado irreal, llevaba jeans desgatados y la camisa estaba fuera de este, el cabello cobrizo caía sobre su rostro; en ese momento deseé, abrazarlo, besarlo; sentirlo.

- Bella, aquí tienes – la voz de Edward me sacó de mis pensamientos y me hizo soltar un suspiro.

- Aja – dije, mientras comencé a comer lo que Edward había preparado, él solo se dedicaba a observarme, sentí que me ruborizaba. Cuando terminé de comer, levanté cuidadosamente los platos, caminé hacia el lavadero y comencé a lavar cada uno de estos, me sorprendí cuando sentí unos brazos fuertes rodear mi cintura; llegué a estremecerme, más sonreí ligeramente al pensar que era Edward; deje los platos en el lavadero, mientras sentí que las manos de Edward jugaban con la tela de la blusa, mientras sus labios seguían el camino de mi cuello, contuve la respiración; solté un suspiro, entrelacé mis dedos con los de él, mientras sus labios ascendían, lenta; sin prisas, por mi cuello hacía mi oído, me estremecí; esa parte de mi piel era sensible, demasiado.

El sonido del agua correr, hizo que Edward se detuviera, me mirará; se separará lentamente de mí y sin decir ni una palabra saliera de la estancia; ¿qué demonios había pasado?, el autocontrol; ¿se había detenido por eso?, por miedo de lastimarme; cerré la llave del caño mientras mis pensamientos se hundían en la reacción de Edward, ordené los platos, bufé pesadamente, me senté en un silla.

Me encontraba confundida, ¿cuántas veces más me iba a rechazar?, acaso no lo entendía, ¿no sé daba cuenta?; _solo necesita que tu se lo digas, que es tu deseo, _la frase golpeó mi mente, ¿nada pierdes en intentarlo?; _el lo desea al igual que tú, _otra frase; ¿qué iba a decidir?, me encontraba confundida; ¿intentarlo?, _su autocontrol está menguando_; ¿qué podía hacer?, ¿qué iba a decidir?, suspiré, la respuesta estaba en mis manos; _ya no se queda en simples besos_, bufé; todo indicaba que tenía que intentarlo, ¿a qué le tenía miedo?, ¿al rechazo?, tenía que pensarlo, no era tan fácil; porque no era tan fácil, solo lanzarme a la piscina, ¿y si está no tenía agua?; ¿qué estaba pensando?, tenía que intentarlo; sino me arrepentiría, pensaría toda la semana, el mes; ¿por qué no lo hice?, y Alice molestaría hasta que lo intentará.

Suspiré.

Había decidido hacerle caso a Alice; después de mi frustrada actuación con el pole dance, ¿pero a quien se le ocurre hacerme bailar?, ¿sin contar que había pasado una gran vergüenza?; al menos pensar en lo sucedido ayer me tranquilizaba, pero recordar el momento que pasé con Edward me ponía nerviosa, revolví mis manos nerviosamente, Alice había dicho que Edward iba encontrarse en el despacho de Carlisle; sentí un nudo en mi garganta, ¿de verdad iba a hacerlo?, traté de convencerme a mi misma; comencé a caminar lentamente, casi sin el menor ruido. De pronto cuando me encontré en frente a la puerta sentí miedo, ansiedad, nerviosismo; ¿en qué momento Alice me convenció?, suspiré frustrada, tenía que hacerlo; la pregunta era ¿podía?; mi cuerpo me dio la respuesta, cuando comencé a abrir lentamente la puerta, me asomé.

Busqué a Edward con la mirada, no lo localicé; me adentré en el despacho, en la boca del lobo, en la entrada del infierno; me asomé por varias estanterías, mi novio no esta por allí, suspiré, Alice había dicho en el despacho, caminé un poco más hasta que lo encontré, estaba sentado en un sillón; su vista fija en el libro que sostenía entre sus manos, su ceño ligeramente fruncido, sus cabellos cobrizos enmarcando su rostro, quise suspirar; pero me contuve, más comencé a caminar hacia el mientras fijaba mi mirada en mis botas sin tacón, me coloqué delante de Edward; sus pupilas doradas se encontraron con las mías cuando mi novio alzó la mirada, segundos o minutos, que hicieron que me decidiera a intentarlo.

- Bella – susurró Edward, lo miré detenidamente; sus pestañas, largas, espesas; creaban una perfecta combinación con esas pupilas doradas.

- Edward, yo…- se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, no podía decirlo, respiré – yo…

- ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó mi novio preocupado, negué con mi cabeza, tenía que decirlo.

- Edward, yo – respiré hondo, iba a decirlo – te necesito, te deseo – solté para luego agachar mi mirada, mientras sentí mis mejillas arder, se hizo un silencio molesto, demasiado; iba a retirarme cuando sentí los brazos de Edward jalarme haciendo que terminará sentada en sus piernas, sus labios buscaron los míos; al final las acciones valen más que las palabras, en ese momento me di cuenta de que Edward Cullen también me deseaba.

**Carlisle Pov** _(chicas el momento que Bella y Edward pasan en el despacho se los dejo a su imaginación, soy mala lo se)_

Había terminado mis citas temprano, Esme estaba a mi lado; dirigiéndome una sonrisa cada cierto tiempo, su sola presencia hacia que ese cuarto de color blanco se tiñera de vida, me dirigí hacia donde estaba la enfermera en turno, entregué el informe; pregunté si podía retirarme, ella dijo que si, que llamaría si algo sucedía, salí del hospital.

Abrí la puerta a Esme, y luego me adentré en mi Mercedes; puse música, Esme comenzó a tararear, sonreí involuntariamente, mientras ponía en marcha el auto, Esme acarició mi mano y entrelazó los dedos, la miré y sonreía, recordé la primera vez que nos conocimos cuando estaba postrada en una cama producto de una caída, cuando era humana; también había tomado mi mano y había preguntado tímidamente mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo, ¿cuál era mi nombre?, acaricié su manos, mirando detenidamente el anillo que había puesto en su dedo anular muchas décadas atrás, sonreí, mientras la voz melodiosa de mi esposa acompañaba la canción, la mano de Esme se posó en mi pierna cuando comencé a ver la casa, la tranquilidad se respiraba, los niños no se encontraban en casa, sonreí cuando escuché la risa de mi esposa, quizás pensó lo mismo que yo.

Bajé del auto, mientras Esme me imitaba, le agarré de la mano, mientras nos dirigíamos a la casa, abrí la puerta, definitivamente no estaban los niños; la casa se encontraba oscura, cuando cerré la puerta, mis manos presionaron suavemente la cintura de mi esposa, mientras ella se ponía de puntas y mis labios buscaban los suyos; definitivamente habíamos pensado lo mismo, sus manos fugaron con mi cabellos mientras mis manos acariciaban la curva de su cintura, de su cadera, por debajo de la tela de ese vestido morado, mi esposa soltó un suave suspiró; mientras sus labios se separaban de los míos; sus pupilas se habían oscurecido, probablemente las mías también; gemí suavemente cuando los labios de mi esposa besaron lentamente mi cuello, ascendiendo y descendiendo lentamente, sus manos acariciaban mi torso por encima de la tela, mis manos trazaban círculos en sus espalda y su abdomen, por momentos sentí que Esme se estremecía; después de un rato alcé suavemente el rostro de mi esposa, y deposité un cortó, para luego descender, hacía su cuello, Esme soltó un suave jadeó, mientras sus manos se aferraban al cuello de la bata, mordí suavemente a lo cual mi esposa jadeó más fuerte, sus manos comenzaron a deshacerse de la bata de médico que calló con un sonido sordo al suelo, la risa de mi esposa acompaño el sonido, no pude evitar reír también.

- ¿Vamos arriba? – pregunté, mientras pegaba mi frente con la de ella, rodeándola de mi aliento.

- Antes de que lleguen los niños – contestó ella; mientras me sonreía para luego besarme, levanté a mi esposa como lo hacen los recién casados, las risas de Esme se escucharon por toda la estancia; mis manos rozaron la piel expuesta de sus piernas cuando el vestido se alzó.

La llevé al segundo piso, la bajé cuando estábamos arriba; mi esposa me beso pegándome a la puerta del despacho, sus manos buscaban la manija que abría la puerta, sonreí, nos adentramos en el despacho, sus se entrelazaron con las mías, mientras caminábamos, por las estanterías, de vez en cuando parábamos a besarnos, cuando llegábamos cerca de la pequeña sala que había en el despacho, comenzábamos a avanzar mientras nos besábamos, cuando deje de besarla y comencé a descender para su cuello, me congelé ante la imagen que se daba a mis ojos, era Edward con Bella; la novia de mi hijo estaba sentada en las piernas de este, ¿a horcadas?, las manos de Bella se encontraban en el cabello de este, la camisa de mi hijo se encontraba totalmente abierta, mientras que la blusa de Bella, solo el faltaban dos botones para encontrarse al igual que mi hijo, una de las manos de Edward estaba en su cintura y la otra, ¿enla parte más baja de su espalda?; me detuve, un ilusión, abrí y cerré mis ojos, este no era una ilusión, sino el gemido de Bella no hubiese sido notorio.

- Carlisle, ¿qué sucede? – preguntó Esme, mis ojos solo se dedicaban a analizar la imagen frente a mis ojos; mi esposa volteó lentamente y se encontrón con la imagen, sus pupilas se dilataron.

- ¡Edward, Bella! – exclamó; los aludidos voltearon, sorprendidos; Bella se sonrojo mientras cerraba los botones de su blusa y agachaba la mirada, Edward no articulaba palabra, seguían en la misma posición, me volteé para salir de la habitación, mientras Esme me seguía, ¿quién iba a pensar que Edward y Bella estaban en el despacho?

**Bella Pov**

- Edward, yo – respiré hondo, iba a decirlo – te necesito, te deseo – solté para luego agachar mi mirada, mientras sentí mis mejillas arder, se hizo un silencio molesto, demasiado; iba a retirarme cuando sentí los brazos de Edward jalarme haciendo que terminará sentada en sus piernas, sus labios buscaron los míos; al final las acciones valen más que las palabras, en ese momento me di cuenta de que Edward Cullen también me deseaba.

Sus manos acariciaron mi cintura, mientras las mías sujetaban su camisa, nos separamos luego de un momento; las pupilas de mi novio se habían oscurecido, _deseo_; sonreía mientras mis labios buscaban los suyo y lo besaba, frío y calor danzando, formando una rompecabezas, mordí su labio inferior, a lo cual mi novio gruñó.

Dejé de besarlo, para sonreír, mi novio acarició mis mejillas; mientras juntaba muestras frentes, sonriendo; sus manos bajaron hacía mi cuello, terminando la distancia que nos separa, para volver a besarme, jalé de su cuello hacía mí para profundizar más el beso; sentí las piernas algo acalambradas, debía cambiar de postura; rompí el beso, ¿cuál sería mejor?, me sonrojé al pensarlo, ¿a horcadas?,el sonrojo aumento cuando me percaté que este era la posición para estar más cómoda; sentí un dolor en mi pierna, no podía estar todo el rato así.

Agaché mi mirada, mientras me paraba y buscaba sentarme a horcadas en las piernas de Edward, mi novio se estremeció, y gruñó; me sonrojé, Edward estrechó mi cintura, mientras sus labios, se dirigieron a mi cuello, posó suaves besos, para luego besar larga y pausadamente, con detenimiento; mordió levemente muy cerca de mi oído, gemí; mis manos se aferraron a su pecho, me estremecí cuando los labios de Edward tocaron mi clavícula y descendieron a la abertura de la blusa; tiré un poco hacia atrás mi cabeza,

mis manos se aferraron fuertemente a la camisa. Sus labios volvieron a subir en un ascenso lento, tortuoso; suspiré, mientras Edward besaba mi mandíbula, busqué sus labios mientras mis manos tocaban su cuello, sus manos tocaron mi cintura, bajando lentamente y subiendo; temblé, nuestros labios batallaban lentamente, separándolos, uniéndolos, lamiéndolos; mientras de vez en cuanto él gruñía; yo jadeaba.

Me separé de sus labios, se encontraban algo, húmedos e hinchados; respiré hondo; y comencé a besar su cuello, lo escuché gruñir, reí; mis manos acariciaron sus brazos y su pecho, sus manos jugaban con la tela de mi blusa, me estremecí y temblé cuando sentí el frío mezclarse con mi calor corporal, Edward estaba tocando mi piel de mi abdomen, baje besando su clavícula, rozando el cuello de su camisa; algo molesta en estos momentos, ascendí de nuevo hasta su cuello.

Tenía que deshacerme de la camisa ya, bajé mis manos y temblorosamente comencé a desabrochar botón por botón; después de unos minutos me encontré con el perfecto torso de Edward; los músculos eran formados más no exagerado, no pude aguantar la tentación, acaricié su torso, deteniéndome en cada detalle, grabándolo; gruñidos emergían del pecho de mi novio, sonreí.

Los papeles cambiaron, cuando Edward buscó mi cuello de nuevo, y depositó sendos besos que terminaban en el escote que daba la blusa, sus manos tocaron mi abdomen y desabrocharon un botón, y sus dientes se encargaron de desabrochar otro; parte del sostén negro saltaba a la vista, logró desabrochar otro botón cerca del abdomen, sus manos acariciaron la curva de cintura, un temblor recorrió mi cuerpo; las sensaciones eran nuevas, excitantes, como si fuesen choques de energía.

Nuestros labios se buscaron, mis manos subieron a su cuello y se aferraron en este, profundizando el beso; mientras que las suyas tocaban mi cintura por encima de la tela, nuestras lenguas chocaban, frío y calor; unidos por el deseo desmedido, por el amor que sentíamos mutuamente; una de las manos de mi novio, comenzó hasta posarse en la parte baja de mi espalda; sentí el calor de mis mejillas, pero aún así no rompí el beso; sino que mis manos tiraron suavemente de sus cabellos en un intento de hacer el beso más desenfrenado.

- ¡Edward, Bella! – escuché que alguien nos llamaba; dejé de besar a mi novio y me volteé; mis ojos se abrieron de sorpresa al encontrarme con los rostros de Carlisle y Esme, sentí la sangre acumularse rápidamente en mis mejillas, cerré los botones de mi blusa y agaché la mirada, completamente avergonzada; ¿por qué me avergonzaba de lo que había disfrutado?, me sentía una niña pillada en plena travesura, y lo peor que te habían pillado los padres de tu novio; Edward estaba inmóvil, no decía ni así nada solo mirar desenfocadamente a sus padres, al poco rato salieron Carlisle y Esme de la habitación, el silencio era incómodo, pesado. ¿Qué iba a decir?, que no debió pasar, era una mentira si lo venía deseando.

- Lo siento – susurré de varios minutos, no soportaba el silencio, estaba confusa; Edward no reaccionaba, me paré y salí corriendo de la estancia; no estaban ni Carlisle ni Esme; mi única salida encerrarme en mi habitación.

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Un halago, una crítica o una sugerencia.**

**Estuvo bueno o no, es la primera vez que hago algo parecido; no sabía que escribir, así que por esos motivos llegué a demorarme.**

**Continuaré Tentadoramente Bella, pronto, se que lo he dejado descuidado.**

**Si pueden pásense por ****http : // www .fanfiction . net /s/5050494/3/Rosalies_Cafe (sin espacios) es un elogio dedicado a Daddy´s Little Cannibal; por parte de su hermana; varias autoras del están shockeadas por la pérdida, yo leía sus traducciones y me gustaban, en parte el capítulo también va para ella.**

**Mis queridas lectoras**** necesito una ayuda para el próximo capitulo, si tuviese a Edward Cullen, ¿qué preguntas subiditas de tono le harían?; díganlas con confianza.**

**Bye.**

**Besos.**

**Espero que el capitulo halla sido de su agrado.**

**Por cierto Alice no sabia que interrumpia ya que Edward tomo la desicion inesperada.**

**ANUNCIO: se busca lectora ****(pervertida) que quiera ayudarme en el lemon de Tortura (si va a haber lemon en esta historia)….un adelanto, se aceptan todas las solicitudes, o sino busquen en mi perfil y agréguenme al msn, es cdrrj_33 en **


	15. De noche

_Disclaimer: ningún personaje me pertenece son de Stephenie Meyer; yo solo me dedico ha hacer maldades con estos y torturarlos._

_Notas de la Autora: hola, mis queridas lectoras volví; y escribiendo un capítulo que se me ocurrió hace poco, y pensé lo tengo que narrar, pero la universidad no me deja en paz y lo peor que el la quincena entro en parciales y la inspiración que está de gira mundial; así que trate de hacer lo posible de lograr algo decente y que a ustedes les guste; he escrito estando algo adolorida, es que a mi solo me que me caiga y me haga un hematoma en la palma de la mano derecha. Bueno mejor no las aburro más, espero que les guste el capítulo; pro cierto gracias por sus reviews, alertas y suscripciones. Por cierto un agradecimiento y la dedicatoria de este capitulo a Mada (__xxXXNDXXxx)__ por ayudarme en algunas cosas del capitulo cuando mi inspiración estaba hasta el suelo._

**Tortura**

**De noche**

_Porque todo puede suceder de noche._

Sentí el frío, me levanté de la cama; ¿cómo había podido dormirme sin cerrar la ventana?, era una descuidada; me levanté perezosamente, temblé cuando mis pies tocaron el suelo, estaba frío; caminé lentamente y me acerqué a la ventana, la cerré y corrí la cortina.

- Debes tener mucho frío – susurró una voz ronca y aterciopelada en mi oído, descargas eléctricas recorrieron mi cuerpo, contuve un suspiro; al sentir que los fríos dedos de esa persona recorrían mi abdomen por debajo de la blusa.

- Bella – volvió a susurrar la voz, mientras su mano recorría la curva de mi cintura, suspiré.

- ¿Si? – jadeé mientras las manos, heladas, recorrían mi abdomen.

- ¿Está bien lo que estamos haciendo? – preguntó la voz dudosa, las caricias no cesaban, ¿cómo podría pensar que era malo lo que hacíamos?, no; no era malo, es más yo quería que siguiera.

- No, no es malo – contesté, una de sus manos se posicionó en mi espalda, temblé – es lo que más deseo – las palabras salieron entrecortadas.

- ¿En verdad lo deseas? – preguntó la voz mientras sus labios acariciaban mi oído.

- Tanto o más que tú – le respondí en un murmullo, sus manos acariciaron mi cintura por encima de la tela.

- No creo que lo desees tanto – indicó la voz, mientras sus labios tocaban mi cuello.

- ¿Tu crees?, – pregunté divertida – no sabes cuanto lo deseo – expliqué, sonreí al escuchar el suave gruñido por parte de mi novio.

- No, tientes la suerte Bella – argumentó mi novio – puedes salir lastimada – bufé, no podía guardarse por un momento sus instintos protectores.

- A mí me gusta tentarla – dije mientras me volteaba y lo miraba directamente a los ojos, oscuros; a la luz de la noche.

- ¿Sabes que puedo lastimarte?, ¿por qué no lo haces más fácil? – interrogó mi novio, mientras hundía su cabeza en mi hombro y aspiraba el aroma de mi cuello.

- Solo déjate llevar, así es más fácil – respondí mientras desordenaba su cabello – olvídate de todo; solos tu y yo – continué diciendo, mientras lo abrazaba – una sola persona – concluí muy cerca de su oído.

- Por siempre – indicó mi novio en un susurró, dio dos besos en mi cuello; para luego buscar mis labios, los cuales besó suavemente, lentamente; solo un choque de labios.

Nos separamos mientras sus manos aferraban mi cintura fuertemente y mis manos acariciaban su cuello, no dijimos nada; solo nuestros labios se volvieron a unir en una danza prohibida, dulce y misteriosa; enredé mis manos en su cabello mientras me ponía de puntas, tratando de profundizar el beso; mordí suavemente su labio, un sonido ronco salió del pecho de mi novio, quise sonreír, pero sus labios volvieron a atrapar los míos, besándolos con deseo; con necesidad, nos separamos para que a los pocos segundos nuestros labios se volvieran a encontrar; cada vez los besos eran más intensos, más necesarios, las manos de Edward; acariciaban mi espalda mientras que las mías se encontraban posicionadas en su rostro, tratando de grabármelo; de guardar el momento.

Nos separamos, mientras nuestras frentes quedaron pegadas y nuestras miradas unidas; suspiré tratando de normalizar mi respiración y el latido de mi corazón, Edward acarició mis mejillas, mientras sentía que estás se tornaban rosas, volvía a suspirar; las manos de mi novio acariciaron mis labios, bajaron por mi mandíbula, para luego quedarse trazando suaves círculos en mi cuello, cerré los ojos ante tales caricias; mis manos se encontraban abrazándolo por la cintura.

- Hermosa – susurró mi novio, mientras alzaba mi rostro sonrojado y daba cortos besos en mis labios.

- No exageres – dije cuando nos separamos, tratando de sonreír.

- Solo digo la verdad Bella – murmuró mi novio en mi oído, me estremecí; su aliento y sus labios rozando esa zona de mi cuerpo no me hacía pensar con coherencia.

- Aja – solté estaba entretenida en el rocé que sus labios producían en mi cuerpo, sus labios bajaron hasta mi cuello, apartando algunos de mis cabellos; sus manos jalaron de mi cintura y me pegaron más a su pecho, sonreí, sus labios comenzaron a ascender hasta mi oído de nuevo.

- Bella, me dejaré llevar – indicó mi novio, para luego unir nuestros labios, sus manos se posicionaron en los costados de mi cintura, alcé mis brazos para que rodearan su cuello, jalándolo un poco hacía mí para profundizar el beso, comencé a jugar con sus cabellos desordenándolos, las manos de mi novio ascendían y descendían por los lados de mi cintura, me estremecía ante tan placentero contacto.

Nos separamos, para luego volver a unir nuestros labios, en una danza que comenzaba lenta y luego se tornaba desenfrenada, mis manos comenzaron a acariciar sus hombros por encima de la camisa; mientras las manos de Edward, se decidieron por acariciar mi espalda por debajo de la tela, volvimos a separarnos, pero sé; que Edward ya no se llevará por el autocontrol, solo por el deseo por el instinto. Me acerqué lentamente a su rostro, y mordí mi labio inferior, incitándolo y provocándolo; sonreí victoriosa al escuchar el gruñido que salió de sus labios; mis manos acariciaron sus mejillas, descendiendo por su mandíbula, Edward cerró los ojos; descendí para acariciar su cuello, luego su clavícula; mis manos tocaron sus hombros y bajaron por sus antebrazos hasta llegar a sus manos, donde mis dedos se entrelazaron con los suyos, alcé mi rostro, y le sonreí; y el chocolate se fundió con el dorado.

Acaricié sus hombros mientras miraba los botones de su camisa, ¿sería malo desabrocharlos?; bajé mi mirada mientras dirigía mis manos al primer botón, me sentía nerviosa, acaricié su pecho; y deslicé mis manos hacía el botón, el cual abrí temblorosamente, mientras mis mejillas se tornaban de rojo; Edward primero tembló ante mi contactó y luego se puso estático, inmóvil; continué bajando mis manos, unos, dos, tres, cuatro botones más; la camisa se encontraba completamente abierta, observé su trabajado pecho, y no pude evitar poner mis manos encima de este y descender y ascender tocando lentamente, si bien la piel de mi novio era dura y fría; sentía un extraño hormigueó en mi manos, cuando acariciaba el pecho de Edward. Subí mis manos hasta llegar a sus hombres donde, comencé a quitar la camisa, mis manos temblaban; pensé que Edward me pararía; lo miré a los ojos, se encontraban cerrados y sus labios curvaban una sonrisa, seguí con lo que hacía y comencé a deslizar la camisa por sus brazos hasta que está cayo al suelo en un leve sonido.

- Bella, ¿está correcto? – preguntó Edward en un murmullo.

- Déjate llevar – le contesté inmediatamente, mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

No contestó, solo besó mis labios; y cuando termino de besarme comenzó a descender lentamente por mi cuello; dando cortos y suaves besos; así como también dando algunos largos y nada pausados; llego hasta mi clavícula, sus manos acariciaban mi cintura, suspiré; sus labios volvieron a recorrer el camino por el cual había bajado hasta llegar a mis labios; en los cuales comenzó a dar cortos besos, susurrando un te amo de vez en cuando. Sus manos se movieron a mi cintura alzando ligeramente la blusa mientras sus pupilas doradas estaban fijas en las mías, suspiré; al sentir el frío tacto en mi piel, uno de sus dedos recorrió la curva de mi cintura hasta mi cadera, cerré mis ojos; sus manos tocaron mi abdomen y se abrieron uno de los botones de mi blusa, y ascendieron lentamente abriendo cada uno, Edward tenía la mirada agachada y sus manos se movían temblorosas, el sonrojo de mi mejillas debería ser demasiado notorio aún en la oscuridad.

Y de pronto una duda se cruzó por mi mente, _¿y si no le gustaba?_; temblé, el nerviosismo se extendió por mi piel, haciendo que volviera a temblar, sus manos se deshicieron del último botón, la mira de Edward no se despegaba de mi cuerpo; me sentí cohibida, mis manos se movieron temblorosas a la blusa y hicieron el intento de cerrarla, más la mano de mi novio me hizo que me detuviera, lo miré confundida.

- Bella, ¿no era esto lo que querías? – preguntó, su aliento pegó en mi rostro haciendo que por un momento olvidará la pregunta.

- Yo…- traté de decir, era lo que quería, lo deseaba; pero mi inseguridad se había hecho presente; como le iba a decir a mi novio que no me sentía a su altura, que mientras él era la perfección; yo solo era _común_.

- Solo déjate llevar – susurró, usando mis propias palabras en mi contra – eres hermosa, la más hermosa – agregó como si hubiese sabido mis pensamientos.

Acarició mi mejilla y depositó un corto beso en mis labios; sus manos se aferraron a mi cintura, sus labios bajaron por mi cuello, llegando hasta mis hombros donde besó sobre la fina tela de mi blusa; _dejarme llevar_, esa palabra resonaba en mi mente, ¿sería capaz?, él había dejado su autocontrol, ¿podría dejar mi inseguridad?; era lo que deseaba, suspiré; había tomado mi decisión, _dejarme llevar_; de pronto sentí que solo éramos él y yo; que no importaba el lugar que estuviéramos, solo él y yo, mis sentidos giraban hacia él, su aroma, sus besos, sus caricias, Edward; solo él, en las diferentes sensaciones que él causaba en mí.

Y supe en ese momento que en ese momento que quería sentirlo, que necesitaba su cuerpo; que deseaba ser suya; quería demostrarle todo el amor que sentía por él, y sabía que las palabras no eran necesarias, pero también quería saber de esa inexplicable magia que se llamaba _hacer el amor_, quería saber si era como las novelas plasmaban; la mente, el alma y el cuerpo unidos por un instante; porque al final él era mi todo y yo quería ser suya.

Sentí la blusa deslizarse por mis hombros y luego sus labios presionarse contra los míos en un lento y dulce beso, pero quería darle a ver que yo había tomado una decisión; rodeé su cuello con mis brazos atrayéndolo hacia mí, el respondió al instante mientras se adueñaba de mi cintura, comencé a caminar lentamente, mientras que Edward también lo hacía, después de un rato mi novio rompió el beso; lo miré confundida, ¿se había arrepentido?, ¿había hecho algo mal?, ¿quizás había ido muy rápido?; me sorprendí cuando Edward me alzó en sus brazos; como lo hacen los recién casados; me sonrojé ferozmente, mientras cerraba mis ojos, sentí que me dejaba sobre algo blando y suave, abrí mis ojos, me encontraba acostada en mi cama; sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, le sonreí; como tratando de decirle que siguiera.

Sus labios se unieron con los míos al instante, sus manos acariciaban mi cintura mientras yo me dedicaba a desordenar sus cabellos, mis labios se separaron de los suyos, mientras sus manos acariciaban mis mejillas apartando mis cabellos, nuestros labios se volvieron a unir; cuando nos separamos, Edward beso mi mandíbula, bajando para mi cuello, llegando a mi clavícula, para luego seguir por mis hombros; bajo una de las tiras de mi sostén y beso esa parte que había quedado al descubierto, me estremecí; sus labios bajaron por mi pecho, se detuvo en el inició del sostén, y me miró algo tímido; asentí nerviosamente, un gesto torpe; sus labios se acercaron lentamente al inició de la prenda…

Un trueno retumbó a lo lejos, me sobresalté; abrí mis ojos de golpe, la habitación se encontraba en penumbras, tenía sudor en mi frente; muchas imágenes demasiado vívidas golpearon mi mente, me sentí mareada; un momento Edward sin camisa yo en sostén, no podía ser posible había tenido un sueño; claro un sueño, _no Bella, tú no has tenido un simple sueño_, me dijo mi conciencia; _tú, haz tenido un sueño erótico_, me estremecí, era verdad, yo había tenido un "sueño" con Edward y había sido demasiado descriptivo, mi mente se estaba corrompiendo, muchas fases me estaban afectando, suspiré.

Nada había sido real, más era lo que más deseaba, lo anhelaba; pero las interrupciones, el autocontrol, mi inseguridad, no lograba que pasará; suspiré pesadamente al final mi mente había terminado creando una realidad irreal, porque al final mi mente había creado una realidad deseada, pero inalcanzables, suspiré; sabía que no podría dormir; pero necesitaba pensar, ¿por qué justo en estos momentos me tocaba un sueño así?

**¿Qué les pareció?...a mí me gusto.**

**Lo siento pero no es el lemon, más después, más bien este es mi estilo más o menos en lo referente a lemon, ¿está bien?**

**Lamento haberlas entusiasmado.**

**El próximo capítulo si son las preguntas para Edward si ustedes quieren pueden, seguir dejando preguntitas.**

**Por cierto ante la cantidad de lectoras dispuestas a ayudarme, chicas, gracias y cualquiera puede ayudarme, lo estaré esperando.**

**Bye.**

**Besos.**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Y siento mucho ser tan mala.**

**Muchas se preguntan, si eh dejado Tentadoramente Bella, no lo he hecho, solo que no me siento inspirada para escribirlo, trataré de hacerlo estos días nos e preocupen no lo he dejado.**


	16. Pensamientos pecaminosos

_Disclaimer: ningún personaje me pertenece son de Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo me dedico a torturarlos y tentarlos un poco._

_Notas de la autora: hola, volví, disculpen por haberme demorado tanto, un siglo y algo más, no podía narrar este capítulo ya sea por el tiempo, la musa, por los viajes, exámenes, etc. Aquí lo tienen, de verdad disculpen por haberme demorado una eternidad, espero que les guste. El fic va a subir a rating M, pronto; y entre este y el próximo o los siguientes capítulos utilizaré sus preguntas...dedicado a Tiffany por obligarme a escribir, me amenazaba con decirles a todas mi dirección y ustedes me encontraran, a Skyara por dar ciertas ideas, a Angie Cullen porque me hiciste gritar como loca y sonreír como estúpida al leer tan hermosa frase; y a las demás también porque ansiaban este capítulo. Los pensamientos de Bella van a ser en cursiva, si encuentran algo de OCC en los personajes es por el hecho de ser pensamientos, no por su personalidad._

* * *

**Tortura**

**Pensamientos pecaminosos**

* * *

¿Cuántas horas habrían pasado desde el sueño?, una, dos, o más; es cielo estaba aclarando poco a poco, el paso de la noche al día; el paso a mi realidad, suspiré pesadamente. Mas mi mente no dejaba de pensar en ese sueño tan real, ¿tan placentero?; yo quería, deseaba, que se cumpliera, que se hiciera realidad, ¿pero…se podía?; siendo realistas había demasiados obstáculos y eso me enfadaba, pero a la vez me hacía sentir insegura, ¿ahora, después del sueño como lo miraría?

En ese momento, caí en mi cruda realidad, había tenido un sueño erótico con mi novio, eso significaba muchos cambios, ¿ahora en cada caricia pensaría qué es parte del sueño?

No, no y no; no podía estar pensando así, pero a cada pensamiento que tenía, era cada vez más pecaminoso, más sucio; definitivamente mi mente me estaba jugando malas pasadas, demasiado malas. Tenía que despejarme, ¡no; debía despejarme!, no podía salir enfrente de todos los Cullen con una sonrisa de desquiciada y con unas ganas irrefrenables de lanzarme sobre Edward ni bien lo viera.

Me levanté perezosamente y me dirigí a la ducha, el agua corrió por mi cuerpo empapando mis cabellos mientras el vapor comenzó a expandirse lentamente, suspiré mientras trataba de despejar mis pensamientos, las imágenes volvieron más nítidas a mi memoria; causando un severo sonrojo, que cerrará los ojos y apretará los puños con fuerza. Pero no pudo ser peor, ya que una imagen totalmente nueva se instaló en mi mente, haciendo que el deseo floreciera en mí pecho; ¡oh, joder...ahora si estaba completamente mal!, ¿cómo podía imaginarme a mi novio de está manera?, definitivamente mi mente estaba "demasiado activa":

_Imaginarme a Edward con una simple toalla amarrada justo donde daba el hueso de sus caderas, dejando su imponente torso al descubierto, su cabello cobrizo ligeramente desordenado y una sonrisa torcida en su rostro. ¡Hay, dios prometo no desvelarme!...esto era mucho, demasiado para mi mente humana; y para mi corazón también, ya que este no dejaba de palpitar. La tentadora imagen de mi novio-vampiro, comenzó acercarse de manera seductora, casi felina; me quedé estática, paralizada. _

_Pero Edward siguió caminando hasta que se quedó parado en el borde de la ducha, su sonrisa se ensanchó más, escuché el sonido sordo de la toalla al caer al frío suelo de losetas italianas, me sorprendí cuando mi novio entró en la ducha, el vapor cubría su cuerpo dejando ver solo pequeñas porciones de blanquecina piel, tragué saliva, retrocedí sintiendo que mi espalda chocaba con la sólida pared y los brazos de mi novio mientras me apresaban…entre su cuerpo y la pared. Mordí mi labio inferior, nerviosa volviendo a repetir el gesto, cuando me percaté de las rebeldes gotas de agua que deslizaban por su cabello y sus hombros, el sonrío aún más, me apresuré a tragar saliva, al sentir la cercanía peligrosa de nuestros cuerpos._

_Bella, me encantas – dijo, su frío aliento chocó en mis labios entreabriéndolos, su mano acarició mi mentón y luego lo alzó, mirándome expectante._

_Edward…yo – susurré nerviosa, su aliento me embriagaba, su sonrisa me deslumbraba, su profunda mirada me desconcertaba y la cercanía de nuestros cuerpos simplemente cada vez se volvía peligrosa, torturadora y tentadora. _

_Sin percatarme como sucedió, mis labios comenzaron a bailar al compás de los de mi novio, la lejanía de nuestros cuerpos era casi nula, y la cercanía hacia que las curvas de mi cuerpo se acoplaran al cuerpo de Edward, haciendo que gimiera y mi novio gruñera, mis manos volaron hacia su cabello cobrizo cuando se inició el tan ansiado juego de lenguas. De pronto…_

_Bella, lo siento – indicó, se separó de mi lado, se colocó la toalla y comenzó a caminar – vamos demasiado rápido, no podemos hacerlo – soltó antes de irse…_

¡Mierda!, pensé cuando íbamos tan bien; en ese momento salí de mi ensoñación, completamente ansiosa confundida y avergonzada, ¿cómo podía estar imaginando a mi novio en poco ropa?, ¿eran mis fantasías sexuales?, ¡no!, negué mientras sentí el calor agolparse en mis mejillas; definitivamente nunca debí tener ese "sueñito", había alborotado mis pensamientos y mis hormonas.

Salí apresuradamente de la ducha, no fuera que me imaginará otra cosa, ceñí la toalla a mi cuerpo como si me tratará de defender de algo que pudiera suceder, o de algún "lindo" pensamientos; me vestí apresuradamente, colocándome un polo sencillo de manga larga, unos jeans y un par zapatillas, ¿ahora que tenía que hacer?, pensé mientras peinaba mi cabello y caminaba de un lugar a otro. _Bella y si estás teniendo alucinaciones por no comer, _me dijo mi subconsciente, ¡si eso debía ser!, estaba teniendo alucinaciones por falta de comida, amarré los cordones de las zapatillas y bajé algo más alegre al comedor, pronto dejaría de tener este tipo de "alucinaciones".

Simplemente, el destino se encontraba en mi contra…lo primero que llegó a mi olfato fue el olor de huevos revueltos y la imagen de mi novio con algunos mechones de cabello mojados, el mandil blanco amarrado a la cintura, la camisa negra algo salida y arremangada, combinando perfectamente con el celeste de los jeans; ¡dios, ese hombre iba a matarme!... y otra "alucinación" llegó a mi mente:

_Edward – indiqué, mi novio se giró elegantemente mientras dejaba de ver lo que estaba haciendo, sus ojos topacio me observaron lentamente, su piel daba suaves destellos ya que por la ventana se colaba el escaso sol que había salido está mañana._

_¿Sucede algo? – preguntó, regalándome una sonrisa torcida._

_No, nada – dije, sentía la ansiedad llenar mis venas, le devolví la sonrisa comenzando a caminar tratando de parecer sensual; porque al final "era la oveja seduciendo al león, buscando caer es sus garras", la mirada de mi novio recorría mi cuerpo, quise sonreír triunfalmente._

_¿De verdad, no sucede nada? – volvió a interrogar mi novio dudoso._

_N-o-s-u-c-e-d-e-n-a-d-a-p-o-r-a-h-o-r-a – resalté cada letra, sonriendo al ver la mueca de aturdimiento de Edward, mis manos se dirigieron al mandil, el cual retiré lentamente, haciendo que mi novio dejará de respirar._

_¿Por ahora? – preguntó con voz ronca Edward, quise reír, sus manos se posaron en mi cintura donde acarició suavemente, para luego jalarme mas a su cuerpo, le dediqué una sonrisa._

_Si, por ahora – mi respiración era algo entrecortada y el sonrojó se había agolpado en mis mejillas, pero igual mis manos volaron hacia su formado torso y lo acariciaron por encima de la tela, Edward sólo gruñó._

_Pero, ese ahora puede cambiar, ¿no? – susurró mi novio en mi odio, su aliento y sus labios rozaban la sensible piel, no pude evitar estremecerme._

_Puede cambiar, sólo si tú quieres – puntualicé rozando su lóbulo de la oreja, Edward solo tembló._

_¿Sólo si yo quiero, no? – preguntó Edward, tirando de mi cintura y uniendo sus labios con los míos en un roce casi feroz y lleno de deseo, gemí en su boca al sentir su fría lengua tocar mis dientes, mi paladar y explorar mi lengua. Mis manos volaron así su cuello donde acaricié y tiré suavemente de estos, sorprendiéndome cuando las manos de Edward alzaron mis piernas; haciendo que estas rodearan sus caderas y que nuestros cuerpos se sintieran aún más cercanos._

_Las manos de mi novio subían y bajaban acariciando mi muslos, mientras que las mías se perdían entre su lustroso cabello cobrizo, y el beso paraba, sólo para convertirse en suaves roces de labios; pequeños descansos. Volvimos a unir nuestros labios apresuradamente, sintiendo el deseo cargado en cada beso, un deseo que quería que terminará ¡ya!; mis manos tocaban su pecho, hundiendo mis uñas en este mientras que las de Edward tocaban mi cintura, la espalda y mis caderas. _

_Sin percatarme comenzamos a avanzar por el espacio, llegando mi espalda a chocar contra la refrigeradora, causando un sonoro ruido al cual no le llegamos hacer caso porque nuestras lenguas se unieron rudamente, tratando de ganarse la una a la otra; rompimos la unión de labios casi tan rápido como fueron unidos, mi pecho subía y bajaba dando a notar la respiración agitada, mi frente pegada a la de mi novio, nuestras miradas unidas y mis sentidos percatándose que lo único que rondaba el ambiente era necesidad y deseo._

_No nos detuvimos, sólo sentí que el roce de nuestros cuerpos, aún por encima de la tela era demasiado…delicioso e incitador; nos besamos de nuevo mientras Edward caminaba por toda la estancia y lentamente me depositaba en la mesa, mis piernas aún rodeaban sus caderas, jadeé y mis manos desordenaron su cobrizo cabello, él tocaba mi abdomen y la parte baja de mi espalda; sin contar que mordía suavemente mi cuello, las caricias eran placenteras y tentadoras, y cada vez tocaban lugares más recónditos e inesperados, lentamente sentí que los labios de Edward se separaban de los míos, que las caricias cesaban para luego sólo tener las manos de Edward en mis mejillas sonrojadas, las frentes pegadas y mis jadeos reinando por toda la habitación; la pregunta que rondaba en mi cabeza, ¿por qué nos separamos?_

_Bella, no podemos – las palabras salieron atropelladas, pero aún así con la voz de Edward sonaron perfectas, pero para mi orgullo y corazón simplemente eran dagas filudas… Edward había vuelto a rechazarme._

Respiré hondo, para después tocarme las mejillas completamente rojas, había tenido otra "alucinación", esto se me estaba yendo de las manos, me forcé a caminar logrando pasos forzosos y que resonaban por toda la estancia (como un eco de culpabilidad), mi novio se giró elegantemente sonriéndome, _¡Bella, no te le lances encima!_; me advertí ya que mis músculos se comenzaron a tensar cuando me percaté de su profunda mirada y su sonrisa torcida.

Buenos días, Bella – saludó, mi cuerpo pegó un brinco, su voz sonaba demasiado aterciopelada, algo ronca, recordé las palabras de las alucinaciones del sueño, tragué saliva mientras mis mejillas se teñían de rojo.

Hola – solté e inicié la caminata que nos separaba, mis manos sudaban y los pasos parecían robotizados, y el eco de mi cabeza simplemente era: "no te le lances encima"

Huevos revueltos con jugo de naranja – anunció Edward mientras ponía el plato en mi delante, y daba un beso en mi cabeza.

Aja – fue el único sonido que llegó a mis labios para luego ponerme a comer, siendo seguida por la penetrante mirada de mi novio, lo cual solo ocasionaba caídas del tenedor por los nervios y ganas de opacar los atragantamientos que sufría porque los pensamientos aún seguían lacerantes en mi piel.

Y el tiempo siguió pasando demasiado rápido ante la atenta mirada topacio y los cabellos cobrizos esparcidos, que sólo daba más vueltas en mi mente y traía imágenes demasiado claras y sonidos tan vividos que me preguntaba si estaba ocurriendo en ese momento, pero cuando volvía a mirar mi plato, me daba porrazos con mi realidad que sólo hacía recriminarme por ser una tonta humana que reprimía sus hormonas. Con esos pensamientos me levanté lentamente de la mesa, recogí los platos y cubiertos, para luego dirigirme al lavado donde comencé a limpiarlos lentamente, sentí la mirada penetrante en mi espalda y por un momento me pregunté: ¿le parece sexy?, ¿por qué me mira tanto?; dejé las preguntas tontas de lado cuando terminé de lavar toda la vajilla, le dirigí una sonrisa demasiado forzada a Edward y me fui a la sala, definitivamente hoy sería un día demasiado largo; suerte que los Cullen estaban de caza, no soportaría que Jasper tirará hondas de lujuria a diestra y siniestra, lo cual causaría comentarios sarcásticos de Emmett y risas nada disimuladas de su esposa, ¿y si Alice viera mis pensamientos?, simplemente se sorprendería, molestaría…pero lo peor de todo es que Edward se enteraría ante tanto barullo de sus hermanos, me dejé caer en el sofá sintiendo el miedo recorrer mi cuerpo.

Cerré mis ojos y traté de dormir, concentrándome en contar sendas ovejitas que lo único que hacían era reírse o sacarme la lengua, ¡era un caso perdido!, pero que iba a ser si lo único que quería era dormirá larga y profundamente, todo el día si era necesario con tal de alejarme de las alucinaciones, y las ovejitas seguían pasando tan burlonas como antes sólo que ahora comenzaron a decir: ¡Bella, desea a Edward!, ¡Bella y Edward en la ducha, en el comedor, en la cocina!, ¡Bella quiere hacer cosas raras con Edward!, ¡Bella tiene fantasías sexuales!. Ahora si estaba mal, cada vez peor, y sin percatarme las ovejitas comenzaron a tomar la forma de Edward… ¿o sí, otra alucinación?

_La figura de mi novio se acercó, resonando sus pasos por toda la estancia, las manos metidas en los bolsillos delanteros de los pantalones y la sonrisa torcida pero a la vez espontanea, se sentó a mi lado y no dijo nada sólo me observó._

_¿Estás bien? – la pregunta llegó cargada de preocupación._

_Lo estoy – solté sonriendo de lado._

_¿De verdad no pasa nada, mi Bella? – preguntó Edward acariciando mi mejilla, sólo cerré mis ojos ante el frío contacto._

_No, sólo pienso – le contesté aún sin abrir los ojos, ya que las frías yemas de los dedos acariciaban mis mejillas, mi mandíbula, mis orejas, mi cuello y el ligero escote que daba la camiseta._

_¿En qué piensas? – los labios rosaban mi oreja, lo cual sólo hacía aumentar las corrientes eléctricas que recorrían mi cuerpo._

_En ti, en nosotros – murmuré ya que los labios no se detenían y se dedicaban a estudiar la piel descubierta que había entre el cuello y la oreja._

_¿En nosotros, en qué forma? – el sonrojó se alojo en mis mejillas, los besos humedecieron mi cuello, el suspiro bailo en la habitación; y las manos de mi novio sólo se dedicaron a levantar la camiseta y acariciar la curva de la cadera y la cintura._

_¿En qué forma? – susurré, aún sintiendo las manos subir lentamente por mi abdomen._

_¿Quieres que lo descubra? – sentí el frío tocar mi piel y un frío dedo pasearse por la tela del sujetador, la palabras resonaron cargadas de deseo, no pude evitar asentir nerviosamente con la cabeza. Las manos de Edward se paseaban por toda la amplitud de la piel sensible de mi pecho, produciendo suaves arcadas en mi espalda y sendos suspiros, así como que mi cuerpo reaccionará involuntariamente; las manos subían y bajaban a una velocidad vertiginosa, mis ojos llegaron a cerrarse cuando el contacto se hizo aún más intimo y sin percatarme como me encontré sentaba encima de él disfrutando de los estremecedores pasos que los dedos de Edward dejaba sobre mi piel. Mis manos juguetearon con las hebras cobrizas y el beso se inició, no dulce ni salvaje, un juego de labios donde cada uno rozaba accidentalmente y la lengua se movía no conociendo sólo acariciando._

_Edward – salió el suspiró cuando la danza de labios hubo acabad, las manos aún se paseaban por mi piel._

_Mi Bella – indicó mi novio mientras daba un dulce beso en los labios…_

El sonido de las pisadas me sacó de mi más reciente alucinación, definitivamente el problema no era la comida, la imagen de mi novio se materializó en la estancia, sentí el calor en mis mejillas sólo pude dirigirle una sonrisa cohibida, Edward me devolvió la sonrisa, qué no se siente a mi lado comencé a pensar, eso seria demasiado debido a mi última alucinación no sabría como reaccionaría; al menos la suerte estaba algo de mi lado, pensé cuando Edward caminó lentamente para luego sentarse en el gran piano de cola negra e iniciar la canción compuesta para Esme, suspiré tratando de calmarme y de alejarme de ciertos pensamientos que querían inundar mi mente. La melodía no cesaba y Edward, sólo se dedicaba a deslizar sus dedos por las teclas del piano, los ojos cerrados y el suave viento meciendo su cabello, lo hacían ver irresistiblemente sexy a mis ojos, que definitivamente lo estaban devorando, la música cambio lentamente dejando paso a la melancólica melodía que poco a poco fue tornándose algo más alegre y con sentimiento puro; mi nana, suspiré sintiendo que mi cuerpo era llenado por el suave arrullo, una sonrisa pintó mi rostro y mis ojos se cerraron fuertemente al sentir las emociones de cada nota, y mi mente comenzó a viajar por los momentos compartidos con mi novio, haciendo que la sonrisa se ensanchará aún más y el sonrojo se localizará en mis mejillas… mi mente divagó aún más recordando los sucesos de las últimas semanas, hasta pasarse por los de las últimas horas lo cual hizo que el sonrojo aún se hiciera más notorio y que mi respiración se volviera un sordo jadeo, mis últimos pensamientos (más bien "alucinaciones"), llegaron tan marcadas que sentí la vergüenza en mi piel notoriamente marcada que hasta miedo me dio, y me sorprendí al ver un nuevo pensamiento tratando de adentrarse en mi mente…

_¡Oh sí de mal en peor!, ¿en qué momento me levanté del sofá e hice ademán de ir hacia Edward?, mis movimientos eran lentos, pausados y algo tembloroso; hasta que llegué junto a mi novio, el seguía con los ojos cerrados terminando de tocar mi nana, pasé mis manos por la amplitud de sus hombros lo sentí tensarse ante mi contacto pero la nana aún siguió, bajé un poco más mis manos por su torso, el gruñido resonó combinado con la última nota de la nana._

_Bella, no tientes la suerte – soltó Edward, mis labios solo besaron su cuello en señal de respuesta – Bella, por favor._

_¿De verdad quieres que pare? – pregunté pegando mis labios a su lóbulo, en donde mordí, mientras mis manos desabrochaban el primer botón de la camisa._

_Bella – gruñó Edward ante el contacto de mis manos con su frío torso._

_¿Sí, Edward? – pregunté mientras desabrochaba el tercer botón._

_No, nada – indicó, mi mano subió y bajó acariciando toda la fría piel, Edward dejó de respirar y se desprendió de los tres botones siguientes._

_¿Nada o todo? – interrogué mis manos comenzaron a retirar la camisa lentamente que cayó al suelo junto al gruñido de mi novio._

_No puedo pensar en eso, Bella – dijo Edward para luego sentarme en sus piernas mientras iniciaba un beso lento pero lleno de deseo, y sus manos se perdían por debajo de la tela de la camiseta._

"Bella", mi nombre hizo que saliera de la ensoñación y mirará confusa a Edward, la nana había cesado y yo aún seguía perdida en mis "alucinaciones", ¡qué vergüenza!, me sonroje al instante mi novio sólo me miraba analizando cada gesto mío probablemente preguntándose: ¿qué demonios me pasaba?, tapé mi rostro colorado con una cortina de cabello y cogí la revista más cercana haciendo ademán de que la leía, diez o quince minutos pasaron y ya no podía soportar la mirada analista u expectante de Edward encima de mí, ¡huye!, gritaba mi mente a lo cual me paré lentamente le dirigí una sonrisa a Edward y salí de la casa, logrando sentirme libre cuando el aire fresco golpeó mi rostro, suspiré varias veces logrando calmarme y alejando cualquier pensamiento definitivamente eso era lo que necesitaba "naturaleza pura".

Caminé un poco mientras observaba a los pájaros cantar, cerré mis ojos y respiré el aire tranquilizándome, me paseé por el patio delantero de la casa de los Cullen hasta que llegué al auto de mi novio, sonreí momentáneamente y entré al auto, encendí la radio y me llene con la música de Debussy, suspiré mientras volví a cerrar mis ojos y recordaba mi primer beso con Edward, sus caricias y sus palabras… probablemente tenía una mueca tonta bailando en mi rostro pero aún así dejé vagar mis pensamientos, sin percatarme que cada vez tomaban un rumbo diferente…

_¿Bella? – la pregunta hizo que alejará mis pensamientos y me centrará en la mirada topacio de mi novio._

_¿Sí? – pregunté nerviosa y quizás algo sonrojada._

_Nada, sólo quería saber donde estabas – la aterciopelada voz hizo que suspirará mientras el entraba al auto y se sentaba a mi lado._

_Pues ya me encontraste – dije mientras entrelazábamos nuestras manos._

_Encontré a mi otra mitad – indicó Edward mientras acariciaba mis mejillas para luego depositar un casto beso en mi frente y bajar con sus pulgares tocando cada porción de mi rostro, pero cuando llego a mis labios Edward sonrió y pasó sus dedo por encima de estos, acto seguido acercó sus labios a los míos y los beso lenta y profundamente, mordí suavemente iniciando así el juego de lenguas, las manos entrelazadas habían ido a parar encima de la pierna de Edward en donde subían y bajaban de acuerdo a la intensidad del beso._

_Bella – gimió mi novio, me sonrojé instantáneamente mis manos habían ido demasiado arriba._

_Yo, lo siento – solté volviendo a tornarme colorada._

_No, te preocupes simplemente no debimos – añadió Edward para luego salir del auto._

El pensamiento se esfumó pero mi respiración agitada permaneció, esto era demasiado, no debía ver a Edward, no debía estar cerca suyo, debía aislarme…si debía pasar el resto del día en mi cuarto. Salí del auto y cerré apresuradamente la puerta y comencé a caminar temblorosamente hacia la mansión Cullen, me adentré en la casa, Edward seguía en le piano llenando la casa de perfectas melodías, lo miré rápidamente y subí a mi habitaicón encerrándome en esta y poniendo a hojear libros hasta que llegué a sumirme en un profundo sueño.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Un halago, una crítica o una sugerencia.**

**Estuvo bueno o no, traté de narrar diferentes pensamientos y con diferentes personalidades creo que me pasé… quizás. También estaba pensando hacer el baño, el comedor, el sofá, el piano y el volvo en lemon con una Bella vampira…opinen ¿les gusta está idea?**

**Continuaré Tentadoramente Bella, pronto.**

**Si pueden pásense por http : // w w w . fanfiction . net / s / 5384404 / 1/ Cuerda _ Floja (sin espacios) es mi nueva historia, este es su summary: ****Corría, no entendía… ¿por qué Edward?, ¿por qué me traicionó?; y sólo pensaba en sus labios besando a otra y en sus orbes esmeraldas pidiendo perdón. Y sabía que no miraría atrás, solo debía continuar…sólo debía escapar. .**

**Bye.**

**Besos.**

**Espero que el capitulo halla sido de su agrado.**

**No me maten por haberme atrasado tanto. Tiffany logré terminarlo antes de medianoche ^^**


	17. Ninfomanìa Pensante Reprimida

_**Disclaimer:**__ ningún personaje me pertenece son de Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo me dedico a torturarlos y tentarlos un poco._

**_Notas de la autora:_**_¡Hola, vengo a decirles que he vuelto! con un pequeño adelante que es el inicio para continuar las inconclusas, estoy escribiendo de nuevo y vamos entrarle con ganas, se preguntaran si estaba muerta, si no me acordaba de ustedes o si iba a dejar mis historias inconclusas, ¡no! ustedes tienen parte de mi corazón y forman parte de lo que soy, así que comenzaremos de nuevo, trataré de hacer mejor las cosas ahora; tengo más tiempo y casi ya puedo declararme EGRESADA de la carrera de Administración, y a eso se debe el porqué no escribía entre los trabajos, exposiciones, trabajar de mañana y estudiar de noche poco era el tiempo que tenía para escribir una frase y el largo silencio de la musa que ahora quiere volver con fuerza, sin más les digo que espero que disfruten de nuevo de esta parte mía, gracias por esperarme y ahora ha disfrutar de mis lecturas._

* * *

**Tortura**

**(Adelanto)**

**Ninfomanía pensante reprimida**

* * *

Me removía en la cama tratando de conciliar el sueño, hacía media hora que me había despertado luego de una sarta de imágenes mentales que gritaban: ¡para mayores de dieciocho años!, ¡o sí, definitivamente Bella Swan; la "mayor" pervertida sexual del planeta!, pensé mientras bufaba; simplemente no podría seguir así, a este paso tendría que ir al médico por la nueva enfermedad psicológica que estaba desarrollando: "ninfomanía pensante reprimida"*, si cada vez peor y con más pensamientos entrando y proyectándose en mi mente.

Después de unos minutos quedé tendida - boca arriba - en la cama, tratando de despejar inútilmente mi mente, tan fácil seria tener un botón de apagado y olvidarme de pensar (simplemente vivir en la nada) ¡Sí, definitivamente era eso lo que necesitaba en estos momentos!, ignorar al sexy vampiro que tenía por novio, y aún más olvidarme lo que su tacto ocasionaba en mi cuerpo y el deseo creciente que explotaba en mi pecho cada vez su voz aterciopelada ronroneaba en mi oído o cuando su candente lengua recorría mi cuerpo… y comencé a divagar de nuevo.

Probablemente pronto necesitaría lo que los chicos llaman "una ducha bien fría" - quizás hasta tuviera que llenar una tina de cubos de hielo - o un "manual" - ¡no, Bella, esas son medidas extremas! - Me levanté de la cama contando hasta diez mientras respiraba hondo, definitivamente lo que restaba del día iba a ser excesivamente largo, suspiré, seria más llevadero si Edward se fuera a cazar pingüinos en la Antártida, y yo en Forks esperándolo como la novia preocupada y olvidándome de mis alucinaciones, ¿y si el deseo aumenta al encontrarse el lejos? - ¡oh, querida conciencia, gracias! - explotó sarcásticamente mi mente, si pensaba en razone para evitar el deseo siempre salían los contra a la luz, logrando que volviera a divagar en imágenes "demasiado candentes" (por así decirlo)

—¡Bella! - y aumentándole un problema más a mi vida: un duendecillo hiperactivo con una sonrisa malévola entrando en mi habitación ...

* * *

**Pronto sabrán más del capítulo.**

*** "Ninfomanía pensante reprimida", no es término ni enfermedad que exista simplemente a mi se me ocurrío y me hizo gracia ponerlo en el capítulo.**


End file.
